Mamori's Wish
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Hiruma, makhluk setengah setan & setengah malaikat dituduh bersalah karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. Untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak bersalah, ia harus turun ke Earthia untuk membunuh seorang manusia. Apakah ia berhasil atau malah—Last Chapter. —HiruMamo.
1. Prologue

YA~! Hikari kembali dengan cerita baru! Makasih buat yang sudah review fanfic saya yg pertama, apalagi yg udah nge-fave fic itu! Kyaaaa! Hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Nah, saya buat fanfic baru lagi yg terinspirasi ma sebuah novel teenlit yg sedikit sama alur ceritanya dan ini merupakan fic multichap saya yg pertama. Mohon bantuannya dan I Hope You All Like It

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

**Story by : Hikari/T094 8145 always forever 13**

**Idea by : Hikari/T094 8145 always forever 13**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish **** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, gaje, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), OOC (maybe), beberapa OC, romance-nya belakangan.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan utk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

=XXX=

Sebenarnya di atas langit itu ada dua buah kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. Dua kerajaan itu bernama Heavenia dan Helliver. Dua kerajaan yang sangat berbeda sekali, karena di Heavenia dihuni oleh malaikat sedangkan di Helliver dihuni oleh setan – setan.

Para malaikat bertugas memberi pengaruh baik kepada para manusia – manusia yang berada di Earthia, seperti melakukan kebaikan, sedangkan para setan bertugas memberi pengaruh buruk kepada manusia – manusia itu, seperti melakukan perbuatan buruk dan kejam.

Earthia, merupakan tempat objek para makhluk itu bertugas. Merupakan tempat dimana manusia – manusia itu tinggal. Para malaikat dan setan itu turun ke Earthia dengan menjelma sebagai manusia sebagaimana umumnya.

Para malaikat biasanya menjelma menjadi manusia yang berpenampilan sederhana tetapi memancarkan aura kebaikan yang bisa membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Sedangkan para setan menjelma menjadi manusia yang rupawan yang berada di atas rata – rata nilai rupawannya. Tetapi biasanya mereka sering memancarkan aura hitam yang membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya kurang nyaman. Tapi, dengan kelihaian sang setan, sang setan berhasil membujuk cukup banyak orang yang mau menuruti mereka dan menutupi sifat ke-iblisan mereka.

Kembali ke Heavenia dan Helliver. Penghuni dua kerajaan ini tak sering saling bertukar pandang. Tak ada malaikat yang mampir ke Helliver dan tak ada pula setan yang jalan – jalan ke Heavenia. Tak ada sesosok pun yang diperkenankan untuk memasuki wilayah lawan. Hanya Sang Agung-Tuhan, Queen of Heaven dan King of Hell yang mampu-dan mengizinkan-berada di wilayah lawan. Mereka merupakan pemimpin kedua kerajaan itu.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah jalan yang mirip dengan lorong yang menghubungkan kedua kerajaan berbeda prinsip itu. Jalan itu disebut Philia. Sebuah lorong kecil yang tembus pandang dan tak ada siapapun disana dan biasanya tempat ini digunakan untuk pertemuan rahasia antara sang pemimpin. Lorong itu berada jauh di bawah garis pembatas dua kerajaan itu. Selain itu, tak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan lorong kecil itu. Dan cara untuk kesana yaitu harus menuruni tangga bawah tanah di dalam kastil kedua kerajaan itu. Tapi, tak semudah itu. Ada yang menjaga kedua pintu gerbang itu.

Yang berada di Heavenia dijaga oleh malaikat penjaga gerbang dan yang berada di Helliver dijaga oleh setan penjaga gerbang. Kedua makhluk itupun hanya berjaga diluar. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan lorong Philia itu akan remuk seketika, alias kedua makhluk penjaga itu akan bertempur dan korbannya adalah lorong itu sendiri.

Bertahun – tahun kemudian, terdengar berita heboh di seluruh penjuru kedua kerajaan itu. Berita itu berisikan bahwa telah ada setan dan malaikat yang memasuki lorong itu bahkan saling menyapa-membentak, tepatnya-dan sialnya, mereka malah saling jatuh hati.

Menurut informasi yang dipercaya, sang penjaga gerbang Heavenia terbujuk oleh tawaran sang malaikat dan sang penjaga gerbang Helliver malah menyuruh sang setan itu masuk saja kalau ingin masuk. Dan parahnya lagi, kedua malaikat dan setan yang dimaksud adalah sang putri mahkota dan putra mahkota kedua kerajaan itu. Yuya, sang putra mahkota Helliver dan Natsuki, sang putri mahkota Heavenia.

Menurut informasi juga, Natsuki ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam Philia itu, sampai – sampai harus berada sangat jauh dari atas kerajaan. Meski ia tahu, lorong itu tembus pandang tapi lorong itu tertutupi awan – awan putih bersih sehingga lorong itu dianggap tidak ada oleh sebagian malaikat dan setan.

Dan saat Natsuki memasuki lorong itu dengan penjaga yang telah ia taklukan, ia menyusuri lorong putih itu dan terlihat Yuya yang juga menyusuri lorong itu. Mereka lalu bertemu dan berbincang lama. Dan hal itu kemudian malah membuahkan benih – benih perasaan asing di antara mereka. Dan frekuensi pertemuan rahasia mereka pun semakin sering. Hingga kemudian, hal itu diketahui oleh King of Hell dan Queen of Heaven. Mereka pun memanggil kedua makhluk itu di Philia.

**At Philia...**

Terlihat dua makhluk berbeda jenis berdiri di tengah lorong putih yang disebut Philia. Raut wajah Natsuki pucat, sedangkan Yuya hanya datar. Mereka kini berhadapan dengan dua makhluk yang mirip dengan mereka. King of Hell dan Queen of Heaven.

"Yuya! Kulihat kau suka berhubungan dengan malaikat satu itu? Benar kan?"tanya King langsung. "Iya."jawab Yuya singkat, padat dan jelas. "Sedangkan kau Natsuki! Kau berhubungan dengan setan ini, kan?"tanya Queen kemudian. "i, iya, Queen..."ucap Natsuki gemetaran.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain?"tanya King dan Queen bebarengan. Yuya dan Natsuki hanya menelan ludah kebenaran. Mereka memang membenarkan apa yang dikatakan King dan Queen mereka.

"Benar atau tidak?"tanya mereka lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari kedua makhluk itu. Natsuki menunduk takut. Ia tak berani menjawab.

"Itu benar, King. Terus, kenapa?"jawab Yuya tenang. Natsuki langsung mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang putra mahkota itu. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu peraturannya, Yuya? Setiap setan yang berhubungan dengan malaikat akan dipindahkan ke Heavenia dan tidak diterima lagi oleh Kerajaan Helliver. Kau sudah tahu kan?"ucap King dengan tegas.

"Benar. Aku sudah tahu semua itu, King."jawab Yuya masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Terus, kenapa kau malah melanggarnya? Kau mau membuang harga dirimu sebagai setan?"kata King dengan nada marah.

"King, mungkin anda tidak mengerti. Bahkan seluruh penghuni Helliver tak akan mengerti perasaan yang saya rasakan saat bersama Natsuki. Perasaan aneh yang menggelitik hati berikut sensasinya yang menyenangkan. Anda pasti tak bisa mengerti bahkan merasakannya. Saya sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam perasaan asing itu. Dan akhirnya, beginilah jadinya. Ya kan, Natsuki?"terang Yuya yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Natsuki yang ketakutan. Natsuki yang lalu memandang Yuya langsung merasa nyaman. Senyum manis Natsuki muncul dan ia kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sebagai hukuman atas semua perbuatanmu, Yuya, sebagai seorang setan, kau akan dipindahkan ke Heavenia dan pernikahanmu dengan malaikat itu akan dilaksanakan pada akhir bulan waktu Earthia."terang King.

"Dan selama di Heavenia kau -Yuya- akan ditempatkan di Duivel Gevangenis dan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan di Verboden Zaal."ucap Queen. "Dan yang terakhir..."kata Queen memotong kata – katanya.

"Terakhir?"ucap Yuya dan Natsuki bersamaan.

"Jika kalian mempunyai seorang anak, kalian harus menyerahkannya kepada Kerajaan Helliver sebagai penerusku nantinya."kata King melanjutkan kata – kata Queen.

"APA?"sontak Yuya dan Natsuki kaget mendengar itu. "Tapi, King-"

"Sang Agung sudah menyetujui keputusan ini. Keputusan ini tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Anak kalian akan dididik menjadi setan seutuhnya. Begitulah tindak lanjut keputusan itu."potong Queen kemudian. "Natsuki, kau harus merelakan bayimu."kata Queen kepada Natsuki yang menunduk sedih. "...baiklah, Queen. Jika memang keputusan itu sudah disetujui oleh Sang Agung, saya bersedia memberikannya..."ucap Natsuki lirih.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kalian bubar. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk pernikahan kalian."ucap King membubarkan pertemuan itu. Natsuki masih tertunduk sedih, sedangkan Queen berlalu tanpa menoleh. King juga berlalu, meninggalkan Yuya yang berdiri kaku disana. Tinggallah Yuya dan Natsuki di lorong putih itu.

Yuya lalu mendekati Natsuki. Ia melihat bulir air mata jatuh tertetes dari wajah Natsuki. Malaikat berambut hitam panjang ini tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika anaknya nanti tidak menjadi penerus Kerajaan Heavenia dan malah menjadi pangeran setan dari Kerajaan Helliver.

Yuya kemudian mengelus punggung Natsuki perlahan. Natsuki masih terisak. "Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kita harus menanggung resiko atas perbuatan kita ini."ucap Yuya sedih. "Ya. A, aku me, mengerti.. itu.. Yuya... tapi.. tapi..."kata Natsuki masih dengan terisak. "Tenanglah Natsuki. Semua akan baik – baik saja."kata Yuya menenangkan malaikat itu. Natsuki pun mendongak dan menatap setan berambut hitam itu. "Kuharap juga begitu..."kata Natsuki lirih.

Begitulah keputusan yang sangat pahit bagi mereka, terutama sekali Natsuki. Ia sebenarnya sungguh menyayangkan keputusan itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin anaknya nanti menjadi penerus Queen di Heavenia, tapi karena tindakannya itu, ia harus menerima resiko seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai. Melanggar semua peraturan Heavenia dan Helliver. Demi sebuah perasaan asing yang memabukkan mereka. Dan perasaan asing itu adalah, cinta.

=XXX=

Beberapa tahun kemudian, terlihat sesosok setan berambut spike pirang sedang berjalan menuju kastil Kerajaan Helliver. Di bahu kirinya terpasang bazooka, sedangkan di tangan kanannya sebuah buku hitam tergenggam erat. Mata hijau toskanya memandang ke arah kastil dengan tajam. Seringai selalu terpasang di wajahnya yang cukup... er.. tampan.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki pintu depan kastil, ia sudah dicegat oleh ksatria – ksatria setan lain. "Tch!"decak lelaki tadi. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minggir, ksatria sialan!"ucap lelaki itu. "Maaf, Tuan Hiruma Youichi. Kami diperintahkan oleh Raad Duivel untuk membawa anda kesana."ucap salah satu ksatria itu.

"Tch! Merepotkan! Ada apa hubunganku dengan Dewan sialan itu!"umpat lelaki bernama Hiruma Youichi itu. "Tapi itu juga merupakan perintah dari King, Tuan."ucap ksatria lain. "Keh! Kakek sialan itu ya?"kata Hiruma sambil memutar bola matanya. "Oke! Antar aku kesana dalam waktu 5 menit atau kubunuh kalian!"kata Hiruma sambil menunggang kereta setan yang dibawa ksatria – ksatria tadi.

Sesampainya di Satan Hof, tempat para Raad Duivel berkumpul dan bertugas, sekaligus tempat biasa para setan – setan yang bersalah -melalaikan tugas atau malah berbuat baik- diadili, Hiruma turun dari kereta dan segera melangkah ke dalam Satan Hof. Tanpa senjatanya yg memang dilarang dibawa ke dalam ruangan Satan Hof, ia melangkah menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan terlihat berbagai wajah Raad Duivel sedang memandangnya tak ketinggalan sang kakek, King of Hell.

Hiruma melihat ke seluruh ruangan, menatap beberapa pasang mata yang juga sedang balas menatapnya. Ia menatap mereka dengan muka datar. Mata hijau toskanya lalu bertemu dengan mata sang King.

Ia kemudian melihat sebuah meja kosong dengan sebuah papan nama tergeletak manis di atasnya. Ia lalu duduk di meja itu. Meja dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Youichi Hiruma" yang juga merupakan meja sang "Terdakwa" atau "Yang Bersalah". Ia duduk dengan kaki diangkat di atas meja itu. Tak sopan, memang.

Persidangan pun dimulai.

"Hiruma Youichi. Terdakwa dituduh bersalah karena sebuah kesalahan kecil, yaitu menerima sebuah bunga dari seorang manusia di Earthia, yang sudah jelas melanggar peraturan di Helliver, yang menyatakan bahwa setan tidak boleh menerima bunga atau benda – benda ke-malaikatan lain selama bertugas dan di Helliver."ucap sang Hakim.

BRAAAK!

Terdengar sebuah suara gebrakan meja yang keras dari arah kursi "Terdakwa". Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya. "Siapa setan sialan yang berani membuat cerita sialan itu?"bentaknya marah. Ia kini tengah berdiri di tempatnya. " 'Setan sialan' yang kau sebut adalah orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya. Dan kakek yakin, bahwa informasinya itu bisa dipercaya."ucap sang King. "Tch!"Hiruma hanya mendecak kesal.

Tak mungkin kan, setan seperti dia mau – maunya menerima bunga. Dan manusia gila macam apa yang mau memberi setangkai bunga untuk setan macam dia. "Terdakwa diharap tenang kembali. King, saya harap anda juga tenang."kata Hakim menenangkan persidangan itu. Hiruma lalu duduk kembali.

"Terdakwa Hiruma Youichi, apakah kau sungguh – sungguh merasa tidak melakukan itu?"tanya sang Hakim. "Tentu saja aku tak melakukan hal sialan macam itu."jawab Hiruma. "Sebagai pembuktiannya untuk menunjukkan kau tidak bersalah, kau harus bisa membunuh seorang manusia-"

"Kalau itu mudah kan?"potong Hiruma dengan seringai lebar. "Dengarkan saya dulu, Terdakwa. Membunuh seorang manusia atas dasar kerelaan sang manusia itu sendiri."lanjut Hakim. Seringainya berubah menjadi datar kembali. "Tch! Merepotkan!"decaknya lagi. "Youichi, ini juga sekaligus sebagai test untuk menunjukkan pantas tidaknya kau menjadi penerusku."kata King menambahkan. Hiruma hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Kami akan memberikan peraturan – peraturan yang harus kau patuhi serta data – data seorang manusia yang akan menjadi targetmu."ucap Hakim melanjutkan. Datanglah, seorang setan yang membawakan sebuah buku tebal yang berjalan ke arah Hiruma. Setan itu lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja Hiruma. Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya menatap buku yang tebalnya mungkin sekitar 10.000 halaman itu.

"Buku sialan apa ini?"tanyanya. "Itu buku yang berisi peraturan dan data tentang manusia yang menjadi targetmu. Jika kau melanggar sebuah peraturan di dalam buku itu selama kau bertugas, kau otomatis dinyatakan gagal dan akan dilempar ke Kerajaan Heavenia."kata Hakim. "Dan kau akan gagal menjadi penerus Kerajaan Helliver, Youichi."tambah King.

"Keh! Bukan urusanku kan! Cari saja setan – setan sialan lain atau 'setan sialan' yang membuat berita sialan itu saja yang menjadi penerusmu!"ucap Hiruma dengan menyeringai lebar. "Hadirin diharap diam."kata Hakim menengahi pembicaraan antara King dengan cucunya.

"Kau akan diturunkan ke Earthia besok. Sesampainya di sana, segeralah cari target yang berada di dalam buku itu. Buatlah perjanjian dengan manusia itu untuk merelakan hidupnya. Sidang ditutup."kata Hakim sambil mengetukkan palunya sebanyak tiga kali.

Hiruma lalu membuka buku tebal itu. Ia mencari halaman yang menuliskan tentang manusia yang menjadi targetnya. Ia lalu menemukan halaman itu beserta sebuah foto di atasnya. Hiruma kemudian melihat foto itu. Terlihat seorang gadis manusia berambut coklat kemerahan sebahu dengan bola mata berwarna biru sapphire sedang tersenyum lembut. Hiruma sekilas memperhatikan foto itu. Mendadak seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Keh! Sepertinya menarik! Kekekekekeke!"kekehnya kemudian. Ia lalu melihat data umum tentang gadis itu.

Name : Mamori Anezaki

Alter : 17 Jahre Alt

Adresse : Stadt Deimon, Tokyo

Schule : Deimon Private Gymnasium

Hiruma lalu menutup buku tebal itu dan menyeringai lebar. "Mamori Anezaki... kekekekeke! Sepertinya besok akan menarik!"ucapnya kemudian. Ia segera keluar dari aula sidang Satan Hof. Menenteng kembali senjatanya tadi dan melangkah menuju kastil Helliver.

Sementara, dari balik aula sidang tadi terdengar pembicaraan serius. "Apa kau yakin, Youichi akan berhasil melaluinya?"ucap seseorang yang ternyata, King. "Khu khu khu, si SAMPAH itu takkan bisa melewati test itu! Sampah setengah setan dan setengah malaikat itu, pasti gagal!"ucap orang yang diajak berbicara. "Karena itulah aku memilih manusia itu yang menjadi targetnya. Aku ingin dia menemukan jati dirinya sendiri."kata King kemudian. "Sekali sampah, tetap saja SAMPAH."ucap lelaki tadi. "Hentikan. Dia tetaplah cucuku, Agon."King menghentikan tingkah setan bernama Agon itu.

"Kau kupanggil kesini untuk menemaninya selama di Earthia. Aku ingin kau mengawasinya."ucap King kemudian. "APA? Mengawasi SAMPAH itu?"kata Agon marah. "Iya. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Agon. Ini perintah langsung dariku, King of Hell."ucap King. "Cih!"Agon Cuma mendecih. '_Kalo loe bukan King, bakal gue remukin tulang loe!_'batin Agon kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengawasi sampah itu!"ucap Agon seraya berlalu dari ruangan itu. King hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

To Be Continued

Yaaps! Selesai juga bagian prolognya! Entah dapat ilham apa saya dapat inspirasi ini di tengah – tengah UAS begini. Buat romance-nya, belakangan aja ya ^^. Dan karena UAS belum kelar, saya akan update chapter 2 setelah UAS nanti. Itupun jika ada ide, masalahnya otak masih bercampur dengan hafalan dan tugas yg belum kelar.

Saya terima berbagai kritik, saran, flame (jelas alasannya), anonymous juga boleh ^^

Oh ya, Thanks to Are-chan, yang sudah minjemin saya Teenlit ini. Jadi dapet inspirasi deh ^^

Last,

Mind to Review?


	2. The Target

Yay~! Chapter 2 update! Pertama, Makasih buat **Iin-chan cka you-nii** ma **diangel** yang udah review fanfic ini, udah aku balas lewat PM!

Di chap ini Mamori bakal OOC sangat!

Enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 2 : The 'Target'**

**Story by : Hikari/T094 8145 always forever 13**

**Idea by : Hikari/T094 8145 always forever 13**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish ****by**** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (still far and main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), Mamori OOC (sangat mungkin), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, romance-nya gak kerasa karena romance-nya belakangan.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Pemandangan navy blue terlihat di atas langit kota Deimon. Seorang gadis berambut auburn yang tadi tertidur mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Ia melihat ke jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.40. Waktu yang cukup pagi untuk bangun tidur bagi para pelajar yang masuk sekitar pukul 07.30. Tapi, mungkin tidak bagi gadis ini.

Setelah melihat jam itu, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dengan mengendap – endap, mungkin agar tak diketahui oleh para penghuni rumah. Ia lalu mandi dengan waktu yang cukup cepat untuk seorang gadis, 10 menit. Ia segera mengganti seragamnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras. Blazer hijau, kemeja putih, dasi merah dan rok hijau dan sebuah celana legging hitam –yang sudah pasti bukan salah satu bagian seragamnya. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan pelan.

Ia berjalan lewat pintu belakang. Sepatunya sudah ia tenteng dari kamar. Ia kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan mengendap – endap menuju halaman rumahnya.

"Mamo-chan! Cepat bangun! Sudah pagi!"terdengar suara seorang wanita menggema di seluruh rumah itu. Sementara gadis tadi tak mempedulikan teriakan itu.

"Mamo-chan! Cepat bangun!"teriak wanita itu lagi. Dan hasil yang ia dapat adalah sama, nihil. Gadis tadi lalu mengambil sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam. Ia lalu perlahan mengeluarkan motor itu.

"Mamo-chan!"suara wanita tadi kini terdengar jauh. Mungkin, ia sedang berada di atas, di depan kamar putrinya, Mamori.

Mamori sambil menuntun motor sport itu, ia melirik ke jendela ruang makan. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata biru yang sama dengannya sedang melahap sepotong roti tawar panggang. Gadis berambut hitam tadi refleks menatap gadis berambut coklat di luar.

"Mamo-neechan, oha-"

"Sshhhttt!"desis Mamori memotong perkataan gadis tadi sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya. Gadis tadi langsung diam.

"An-chan, kakak pergi dulu ya!"salam Mamori dengan suara pelan sambil berjalan cepat menuju gerbang rumah.

Sebelum Mamori mencapai pintu gerbang, ibunya sudah menemukannya dan meneriakinya. "Mamo-chan! Sudah ibu bilang jangan bawa motor itu ke sekolah!"teriak sang ibu. Tapi, Mamori sudah menyetarter motor itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Mamo-chaaan!"pekik ibunya lagi di depan rumah. Tapi sayang, Mamori sudah tak terlihat di ujung jalan.

"Huuuft! Dasar anak itu! Cewek kok naiknya motor sport! Kereta saja, bisa kan?"ucap sang ibu yang kesal melihat tingkah putrinya itu. Sementara, sang adik yang dipanggil An-chan tadi, mulai bersiap berangkat.

"Mamo-neechan memang seperti itu."ucap gadis itu. Sang ibu lalu berbalik menatap putri keduanya itu. Mata biru milik beliau menatap gadis itu sedih.

"Sejak saat itu, dia berubah. Kamu nggak pa – pa, kan, berangkat sendiri, An-chan?"tanya ibunya.

"Nggak apa – apa kok bu! An-chan sudah biasa seperti ini! An-chan pergi dulu ya!"salam gadis yang bernama lengkap Angeli Anezaki itu.

Yah, Angeli Anezaki, gadis bermata biru dan berambut hitam panjang. Terlahir dengan nama itu karena tempat kelahirannya dulu memang di Amerika dan sejak empat tahun lalu pindah kembali ke Jepang. Sering disapa An-chan, Ri-chan, atau Ange-chan, tentu dengan ejaan Jepang, An dan ge. Dan ia bersekolah di SMA Negeri Sukeito dan duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Suzuna Taki.

Gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka itu sangat sayang kepada sang kakak. Dan ia sadar, kini kakaknya telah berubah. Sejak pertengkaran orang tua mereka, Mamori menjadi anak yang bandel dan tak bisa diatur. Meskipun begitu, nilai – nilai gadis itu merupakan yang bagus, minus Seni Rupa, yang selalu saja nilainya tak lebih dari 7—yang notabene semua nilai – nilainya termasuk di atas rata – rata.

Meski begitu Angeli tetap sayang kepada kakaknya. Ia tetap menganggap kakaknya gadis yang baik dan cerdas. Tidak seperti anggapan orang lain, yang kini suka mencemooh dan mencap buruk kakaknya, meski kakaknya itu tak peduli. Mungkin, keterbiasaan mampu membuat Mamori tak peduli.

=XXX=

Mamori kini tengah mengendarai motor sportnya. Ia melaju cukup kencang untuk gadis seusianya. 65km/jam. Meski jalanan sudah cukup ramai, tapi Mamori tetap tak menurunkan kecepatannya. Tiba – tiba dari samping, sebuah motor sport lain berwarna biru mendahuluinya. Gadis tadi langsung tercengang. Bisa – bisanya ia didahului oleh pemilik motor biru itu.

"Tch!"decak Mamori kesal. Ia lalu mulai menambah kecepatan motornya untuk menyusul motor itu, meski ia tahu, ia akan berhenti beberapa menit kemudian dan akan melihat wajah sang pemilik motor yang akan diparkir di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Gerbang bertuliskan "SMA Deimon" mulai terlihat di depan mata. Mamori dan motor sport biru tadi memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Motor sport biru tadi lalu berhenti di tempatnya, begitu pula Mamori. Si pemilik motor biru itu lalu melepas helmnya. Terlihat sesosok berambut hitam ikal dengan sorot mata tajam. Mamori menatap tajam sosok itu. Mukanya menampilkan raut kesal.

Lelaki itu lalu menoleh ke arah Mamori. Sejenak ia kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memandang gadis itu kesal. Entah, mimik mukanya menjadi sebal dan benci. Mamori segera pergi berlalu saja dari tempat itu dan secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak sesorang, atau mungkin tiga orang.

"Ah! Maaf.."kata Mamori pelan.

"Kalo jalan, hati – hati!"kata orang yang ditabrak oleh Mamori. Terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sedang menatapnya. Sakura Ariyama, Miki Kojima dan Reina Azuzawa. Yeah, tiga gadis populer di sekolah itu.

Mamori hanya memandang mereka datar. Mamori lalu segera berjalan berlawanan dengan tiga gadis itu. Buat apa berada lama – lama disana? Membuat hati lebih panas dan muak, kan?

"Mamori-chan!"

Terdengar suara yang memanggil dirinya. Terlihat dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut panjang yang satu lagi diikat dua dan memakai kacamata.

"Sara, Ako,"ucap Mamori menyebut nama kedua temannya itu. Kedua gadis itu lalu berlari ke arah Mamori. Mereka kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Ohayou, Mamori-chan!"kata Ako ceria.

"Ohayou mo, Ako-chan,"jawab Mamori seadanya.

"Mamori, kau bawa motor lagi?"tanya Sara saat melihat sahabatnya itu memakai legging hitam. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya ampun, Mamori! Masa' naik motor lagi?"kata Sara tak percaya.

Mamori hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menerawang kosong. Entah, pikirannya kini tengah melayang kemana. Yang pasti, ia tak begitu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya udah deh, Mamori, kita ke kelas yuk!"ajak Ako kemudian. Tapi Mamori masih menatap pemilik motor sport biru yang kini tengah berbincang dengan para cewek populer tadi. Wajahnya memandang mereka kesal.

"Kau liat siapa siiih?"tanya Sara kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah lelaki yang kini tengah bercanda ria dengan tiga cewek itu.

"Yamato Takeru ya?"kata Sara menyebut nama pemilik rambut hitam itu. Mamori langsung terkesiap. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sara dengan tatapan kaget dan kesal. Tampak ketidaksenangan Mamori mendengar nama itu.

Yeah, Yamato Takeru, si pemilik motor sport biru tadi. Berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit ikal. Selalu menebarkan senyum kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya dan terkadang (sering )kata – katanya kerap terjadi hingga disebut "Perkataan absolute Yamato".

"Cowok yang kalah balapan dari kamu itu kan?"kata Ako menambahkan. Mamori malah menampilkan wajah yang tambah sebal. Memang, suatu sore menjelang malam, diadakan sebuah lomba balap liar dan Mamori ikut dalam balap itu. Waktu itu ia melawan Yamato. Yamato mengatakan bahwa ia akan memenangkan balapan itu dengan perkataan "absolute"-nya, tapi, malah gadis itu yang memenangkan balapan itu. Sejak saat itu, Yamato dan Mamori bermusuhan. Mereka tidak saling sapa dan seolah tidak mengenal. Selalu terjadi keributan jika mereka bertemu.

Tapi, dalam hati Mamori, ia bersedih. Sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, ia menyukai lelaki itu. Dan ia tahu, lelaki itu membencinya karena sudah membuat harga diri lelaki itu hancur. Tiap hari, tiap pagi dan sore, Mamori selalu melihat Yamato yang sedang berlatih Amefuto di lapangan. Ingin sesekali ia menyapa cowok itu, berbicara tanpa canggung dan marah serta bercanda tawa dengannya. Tapi, hanya pertengkaran yang ada jika mereka bertemu. Pertengkaran, pertengkaran dan pertengkaran.

"Udah deh, ngapain juga ingat hal itu! Kita ke kelas aja dulu!"ajak Sara kemudian sambil menarik tangan Mamori agar ikut juga. Sedangkan Mamori, masih menatap lelaki itu. Tiba – tiba mata mereka bertemu dan spontan Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya. Meski sebenarnya, Mamori ingin lelaki itu terus memandangnya, tanpa pandangan sinis dan... benci.

=XXX=

Istirahat siang, waktu yang tepat untuk merilekskan tubuh dari pelajaran – pelajaran yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiran dan otak. Mamori menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke meja. Ia lalu melihat ke arah lapangan, dimana ada sebuah kelas yang sedang melakukan olahraga.

Mata biru sapphire milik gadis ini tiba – tiba menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki yang sedari pagi memenuhi pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamato Takeru. Lelaki itu kini tengah memegang bola basket karena mungkin pelajarannya adalah basket. Mata biru Mamori memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. Hingga mata hitam Yamato melihat ke arahnya, mimik wajah Mamori tiba – tiba menjadi kesal, begitupun Yamato. Mamori lalu segera berbalik arah menuju bangkunya dan mengemasi buku – bukunya.

"Mamori-chan, kau mau kemana?"tanya Sara bingung.

"Mau pulang,"jawab Mamori singkat.

"Tu, tunggu! Masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi, kau mau bolos begitu saja?"kata Ako mencoba mencegah.

"Dua jam pelajaran Seni Rupa. Aku takkan ikut,"jawab Mamori sambil menenteng tasnya dan mulai melangkah keluar. Mamori memang selalu tidak lulus dalam pelajaran itu. Ia berjalan dengan muka kesal dan benci.

"Mamori-chan!"teriak Ako dan Sara, tapi Mamori sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Bayangannya pun tak terlihat.

"Dia itu.."gumam Sara pelan. Ako hanya diam. Dia tahu, siapa yang membuat Mamori menjadi seperti itu tadi. Ia tak menyangka saja, sahabatnya itu menjadi seperti itu. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, perilaku sahabatnya berubah. Menjadi bandel dan tak disiplin. Ia ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi Mamori yang ia kenal dulu, saat mereka bertemu dulu, meski ia tak ingat kapan dan dimana mereka dulu bertemu. Mereka saja tak ingat, sejak kapan mereka menjadi sahabat.

Kini, Ako dan Sara hanya bisa berharap sahabat mereka itu kembali seperti dulu, dimana sahabatnya itu selalu memasang senyum kepada setiap orang, bukan wajah kesal yang –cukup bisa – memuakkan orang itu. Bukan raut wajah penuh kekesalan dan kebencian, malainkan senyum lembut yang dapat menghangatkan hati dan perasaan.

=XXX=

Mamori memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Wajahnya memandang tajam ke arah jalanan yang lurus dan sedikit ramai. Ia lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan gaya modern bertingkat dua dengan cat putih susu, rumahnya. Ia kemudian memarkir motornya dan melepas helm-nya. Segera ia memasuki rumah.

"Mamori-chan, kok kamu sudah pulang?"tanya ibunya keheranan melihat putrinya sudah pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Pulang pagi, bu,"jawab Mamori asal. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan sebuah jeans hitam, t-shirt putih dan jaket hitam. Ia kemudian mengambil kunci motor yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar dan menutup kamarnya. Melihat anaknya yang mau pergi, Mami Anezaki, ibunya Mamori lalu menanyakan tujuan kepergiannya Mamori.

"Mamori! Kau mau kemana?"tanya ibunya.

"Ke rumah teman, belajar kelompok,"jawab Mamori yang -memang- ngasal.

"Mamori, ibu tak percaya itu, tempo hari kau juga beralasan begitu, tapi kau malah ikut balapan liar! Ibu melarangmu pergi!"perintah ibunya kemudian. Tapi, seolah tak ambil pusing, Mamori sudah berada di samping rumah dengan motor di tangan. Ia lalu menuntun motornya ke depan rumah.

"Mamori! Ibu sudah melarangmu!"teriak ibunya yang merasa diabaikan dari dalam rumah. Tapi, Mamori sudah menaiki motornya dan menyetarter motornya lagi tanpa menghiarukan teriakan sang ibu dari rumah. Ia lalu mulai menarik gas dan mengendarainya.

"Mamori!"teriak ibunya sambil keluar dari rumah. Tapi, suara teriakan itu sudah pasti tak mungkin didengar putrinya yang kini melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh ke suatu tempat.

=XXX=

Mamori melajukan motornya ke suatu tempat di sudut kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Terlihat sebuah bangunan kecil dengan sebuah kios –gudang, mungkin– kecil di sampingnya. Ia lalu menghentikan motornya di samping bangunan kecil itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah café. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan itu dan duduk di satu kursi di dekat jendela yang besar. Sang pelayan mulai menawarkan pesanan kepada Mamori.

"Kopi manis seperti biasa saja,"kata Mamori setelah si pelayan menawarkan pesanan. Si pelayan lalu kembali ke meja dapur sedangkan Mamori menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat kios kecil yang sebenarnya gudang reparasi kecil untuk motor yang rusak. Ia melihat berbagai orang sedang mengelas beberapa bagian motor.

"Anezaki-san!"sebuah suara lelaki mengagetkan Mamori yang sedari tadi melamun. Mamori segera memalingkan mukanya ke arah lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam acak dengan mata merah menatap Mamori.

"Kouri-san?"kata Mamori menyebutkan nama lelaki itu. Lelaki bernama Kouri itu tengah bersama lelaki lain yang mungkin seumuran.

"Boleh duduk disini?"tanya lelaki itu kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku di depan Mamori.

"Terserah kau saja,"jawab Mamori datar. Kouri dengan temannya lalu duduk di depan Mamori dan mulai memesan pesanan.

"Tumben kau kesini? Kau mau balapan lagi ya? Kalau begitu, aku punya lawan balapan bagus buatmu,"tanya Kouri sambil duduk di depan Mamori.

"Maaf, aku sedang malas sekarang,"kata Mamori sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kouri tak bicara lagi, ia kini tengah berbincang dengan temannya tadi. Mata biru Mamori menatap keluar dengan datar hingga matanya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sangat ia kenal tengah bercanda dengan seorang perempuan berambut krem yang dijalin ke depan. Mereka terlihat akrab dan tertawa – tawa bersama. Hati Mamori sedikit memanas melihat mereka.

'_Hei, hei, apakah gadis tadi itu pacarnya?_' Pikir Mamori dengan gelisah. Si lelaki itu lalu menuntun motornya pergi bersama dengan gadis tadi. Tentu saja kalian tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Yamato Takeru.

Setelah si lelaki tak terlihat lagi, Mamori segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Kouri-san!"katanya kemudian.

"Eh, ada apa?"tanya Kouri sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah gadis itu. Mukanya kini terheran – heran.

"Katanya kau punya lawan bagus untuk tanding kali ini?"tanya Mamori kemudian. Matanya kini menampilkan kilat kebencian. Kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Oh, kau mau tanding rupanya? Baiklah, ini temanku, Yu, yang kukatakan sebagai lawan tanding bagus,"kata Kouri sambil mengenalkan temannya tadi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai balapannya sekarang!"kata Mamori sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar café itu.

=XXX=

Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada di depan sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi untuk sebuah jalan di hari yang sudah hampir sore itu. Kouri tengah berdiri di tengah kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah, peraturannya begini, kalian melajukan motor kalian dari sini menuju jalan itu, berbelok di tikungan itu dan di jalan yang sebelah sana,"tutur Kouri sambil menunjuk – nunjuk jalanan di depannya. "Siapa yang berhasil duluan sampai di sini, dialah pemenangnya."kata Kouri menyudahi penjelasan aturan itu.

'_Ini sih, mudah,_'pikir Mamori. Ia lalu mengenakan helmnya dan mulai menaiki motornya. Begitu pula dengan Yu.

"Bersedia.."ucap Kouri mengambil ancang – ancang. Kedua orang itu lalu bersiap sambil menggenggam pedal gas.

"Siap..."ucap Kouri lagi dengan mengambil jeda hingga ia berucap,"YAK!"

Kedua motor itu lalu melaju sangat cepat. Awalnya, Yu berada di depan Mamori, tapi ketika berada di tikungan, Mamori mulai menyusul Yu. Mamori tersenyum puas. Ia memang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan balapan.

Ia merasa jika ia memenangkan balapan itu, maka rasa kesalnya akan berkurang dan berubah dengan rasa kepuasan pribadi. Tapi jika tidak, maka kekesalan itu akan bertambah dan bertumpuk di hatinya. Karena hatinya kini benar – benar dan sungguh – sungguh kesal, maka dalam balapan ini, dia harus bisa memenangkannya.

Mamori lalu melajukan motornya semakin cepat. Ketika hampir mencapai garis finish, sebuah truk datang menghadangnya. Memang itu adalah jalan dua arah, sehingga darimanapun boleh dilalui. Tapi jika dilihat dari lebarnya jalan, jalan itu seharusnya menjadi jalan satu arah saja.

Mamori yang kecepatannya terlampau cepat, hendak memperlambat laju motornya, tapi ketika ia menginjak rem, motornya tak mau berhenti. '_Tidak mungkin!_'pikir Mamori was-was. Ia yakin, kalau remnya tadi pagi masih baik – baik saja. Ia lalu mencoba mengeremnya dengan rem tangan. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja, motornya tak mau berhenti. Dengan kata lain, seluruh remnya blong. Mamori lalu membanting stirnya ke arah samping dan...

BRUAK!

Motor Mamori terlempar jauh dan remuk bodinya. Bersamaan itu juga, tubuh gadis berambut auburn itu juga terlempar cukup jauh dari si motor. Tubuhnya kini tengah penuh dengan luka dan darah – darah.

"Kekeke, mudah kan, membunuh orang,"sebuah tawa atau mungkin kekeh kecil terdengar dari atas langit. Sosok yang terkekeh itu kini menyeringai lebar. Ia lalu segera berbalik dari tempatnya.

To Be Continued

Yosh! Update chapter 2 setelah UAS dan Remedy yang menyiksa itu! Ahahay~ *nari – nari gaje*

Pertama, saya mau minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an Mamori disini! *ditimpuk sapu ma Mamori asli*

Habis, kalau nggak OOC, nggak seru [loh?]

Oh ya, beberapa nama tidak dikenal itu adalah OC saya. Saya bingung mau dibikin OC apa ngambil tokoh di ES21.

Saya terima kritik, saran, flame (ada alesannya), anonymous juga boleh^^

Silahkan, silahkan^^

And the last,

Mind to Review?


	3. Reason, A New 'Devil' Student, & Meeting

Yey, karena UAS dah selesai, maka Hikari kembali meng-update fic ini!

Thanks buat **Iin-chan cka you-nii****, ****Satan Spawn** dan **Diangel** sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Dan buat yang nggak log in :

**Tosca Turqoise** : Salam kenal juga^^ Jawabannya ada di chapter ini.

Mungkin chapter ini sedikit panjang, semoga suka :)

Now, Enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter ****3**** : The Reason, ****A New 'Devil' Student**** and The Meeting**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish ****by**** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (still far and main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), Mamori OOC (sangat mungkin), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, romance-nya gak kerasa karena romance-nya belakangan.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

**Mamori's POV**

Gelap. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun disini. Terus, dimana aku sekarang? Apa aku sudah mati? Pikirku kemudian sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Oh, ya, mati. Mungkin aku memang sudah mati, berhubung aku tadi ketabrak truk kan? Pikirku mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum aku kesini.

Yeah, aku tertabrak truk saat aku sedang balapan. Aku hanya ingat saat sebelum tabrakan. Aku sedang dalam keadaan hampir menang dari cowok bernama Yu tadi. Saat aku hendak berbelok di tikungan, kulihat sebuah truk besar mau melintas. Aku lalu mencoba mengerem motorku karena jika tidak, aku pasti akan tertabrak atau paling nggak terserempet di sisi truk itu. Aneh juga itu truk, jalannya kan sempit, masih aja nekat buat lewat!

Dan saat itu terjadi, rem kakiku entah kenapa blong padahal saat itu aku dalam kecepatan maksimum! Aku dengan rasa was – was lalu mencoba menghentikan motorku dengan rem tangan tapi hasilnya nihil! Segera setelah itu, aku lalu memutar stang untuk menyampingkan motorku dan…. semua pun menjadi hitam.

Dan setelah itu, aku membuka mataku dan aku tak kenal apa tempat pertama yang kulihat ini. Aku lalu mencoba berlari – lari di tempat gelap itu, tapi tetap saja tak ada apa – apa.

"Youichi! Kau harus membuat 'target' itu sukarela untuk dibunuh, bukan atas kehendakmu sendiri!"suara seseorang –yang kurasa sudah tua– terdengar menggema di tempat itu. Aku lalu mengernyitkan dahi, apa ada orang selain aku disini? Pikirku bingung.

"Keh, kakek sialan, lebih cepat seperti ini kan? Daripada membuang – buang waktu membuat 'target' sialan itu rela mengorbankan nyawa sialannya?"teriak suara –yang kurasa cukup muda– menjawab suara tadi.

Kakek? Apa pertengkaran antara kakek dengan cucunya? Tapi kok cucunya sama sekali nggak ada sopan – sopannya? Pikirku heran. Tidak! Yang lebih penting, dimana kedua kakek dan cucu itu! Pikirku kacau. Setidaknya ada teman yang punya nasib sama.

Teman? Oh, ya, apa sekarang Ako dan Sara sedang menangis mendengar apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa ibu dan An-chan berteriak – teriak memanggil namaku? Apa ayah –yang kubenci itu– juga menangisiku? Apa… Yamato akan datang untuk menjenguk dan mengucap bela sungkawa? Tidak! Tidak Mamori! Orang itu sudah membencimu! Dia tak mungkin mempedulikanmu! Aku lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku. Semua yang ada di sekolah –minus Ako dan Sara, semua membencimu Mamori. Kau nakal, kau bandel, kau tukang bolos. Tak ada cap bagus buatmu! Hati kecilku mencak – mencak sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, Hikari, cepat kembalikan nyawa si 'target' itu ke _Earthia_! Sekarang!"terdengar suara si kakek itu menyuruh seseorang yang bernama Hikari, entah siapa itu.

Berarti, ada 3 orang dong yang berada di sini, si 'Youichi' tadi, si 'kakek' dan si 'Hikari' itu.

"Baik, King."suara seorang gadis menjawab perkataan si kakek

Tunggu! 'King'? Tadi si 'Youichi' bilang kakek? Kenapa gadis bernama 'Hikari' -mungkin- memanggilnya dengan 'King'?

Tiba – tiba, kulihat secercah cahaya berwarna merah di hadapanku. Dan secara tiba – tiba pula, seorang gadis bermata hijau toska dan rambut hitam pendek yang terkesan berantakan (rambutnya acak – acakan, maksudnya) dengan gaun gothic dan bersepatu mary jane datang di depanku. Gadis itu menatapku tajam.

"Ka, kau siapa?"tanyaku takut.

"Aku? Namaku Hikari."jawabnya datar.

Hikari? Dia kan yang tadi bersama si 'kakek' itu. Mungkin dia tahu ini tempat apa, pikirku.

"Kau tahu ini tempat apa?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ini? Oh, disini adalah _Natuurlijke grens_."jawabnya singkat.

_Natuurlijke grens_? Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama yang sangat amat aneh itu. Tempat apa ini?

"Bisa dibilang tempat perbatasan antara dunia kematian dengan dunia kehidupan,"jelas gadis itu seolah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Bisa dibilang juga, anda dalam keadaan hidup dan mati."lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jadi aku hampir mati ya?"kataku kemudian. Gadis itu lalu mengangguk. "Jadi, kau juga dalam keadaan hampir mati juga?"tanyaku kepadanya. Gadis itu lalu menatapku kaget. Kenapa? Bukannya dia juga sudah mau mati dan berada di sini juga?

"Bukan, aku bukan _Geest_ seperti anda. Aku adalah _Engelen ongelooflijk dodelijke adder_."katanya menyanggah pernyataanku. Tunggu? _Engelen ongelooflijk dodelijke adder_? Nama aneh apa lagi itu?

"Bisa dibilang malaikat pencabut nyawa, emmm, _shinigami_ mungkin,"jelasnya lagi seolah mengerti bahwa aku tak tahu dia adalah siapa. Tunggu? Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Jadi..?

"Hikari, cepat kerjakan tugasmu! Aku akan mengirim anak ini ke _Earthia_ dan akan mengawasinya! Youichi, aku akan mengawasimu dari atas, jika kau berbuat curang lagi seperti tadi, aku akan langsung mengirimmu ke _Plaats Modifiers Wezens _agar segera diubah menjadi malaikat. Hikari, kau cepat kembalikan jiwa gadis itu segera!"perintah si 'kakek' itu –yang mungkin– kepada gadis itu.

"Baik, King!"jawab Hikari kemudian.

Aku lalu mengernyit. Gadis itu? Siapa? Apakah aku? Pikirku bingung.

"_Crescent Life_!"teriak gadis itu tiba – tiba sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping sampai setara dengan bahu. Dan sedetik setelah itu, muncul sebuah sabit putih yang terlihat cukup bercahaya di antara telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Gadis itu lalu segera menggenggam sabit itu. Aku membelalakan mataku melihat kejadian itu.

"Perkenalan kita sampai disini dulu ya, Mademoiselle Mamori Anezaki,"ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum misterius.

Eh? Dia bilang 'Mademoiselle Mamori Anezaki'? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?

"Tu, tunggu! Darimana kau-"

"Jaa ne!"katanya memotong ucapanku tadi. Ia lalu mengayunkan sabit itu ke arah sampingku. Daaan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**End of Mamori's POV**

**Normal POV**

**At Deimon Center Hospital in 421 Room**

Terdengar suara teriakan menggema dari sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit Pusat Deimon. Ruangan bernomor "421" merupakan sumber bunyi memekikan telinga tadi. Terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk di ranjang yang kondisi dan posisi duduknya seperti tengah bangun dari mimpi buruk. Nafasnya terengah – engah dengan mata biru sapphire yang tengah membulat terbelalak.

Di samping kirinya, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandangi gadis tadi dengan ekspresi kaget. Mata birunya menatap gadis itu setengah terkejut dan setengah senang.

Berseberangan dengan wanita tadi, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang juga terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Mata biru yang sama dengan milik gadis tadi menatap gadis tadi dengan kaget. Ia kini tengah berdiri sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan gadis tadi. Sebuah papan yang tertempel di tempat tidur menuliskan sebuah nama gadis yang terbangun tadi. "Mamori Anezaki". Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di papan itu.

"Hah.. hah..."deru nafas Mamori membahana di seluruh ruangan itu. Matanya terlihat takut dan kaget.

"Mamo-chan!"pekik wanita paruh baya tadi yang merupakan Mami Anezaki, ibunya. Wanita tadi langsung memeluk Mamori dengan erat sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menangis terharu. Sepertinya, ia sempat mengira bahwa putrinya akan pergi untuk selamanya. Sementara Mamori masih diam mematung dengan ekspresi tak berubah seperti awal ia bangun.

"Ibu?"kata Mamori sedetik kemudian setelah ia sadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia memandang ibunya dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung.

"Mamo-neechan!"seru sang gadis berambut hitam dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Ia lalu juga ikut memeluk Mamori.

"An-chan?"kata Mamori menyebut nama gadis yang merupakan adiknya itu. "Ini dimana?"tanya Mamori yang merasa asing dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Ruangan yang serba putih, beberapa alat medis di sekitar ruangan itu, beberapa buah – buahan segar dan sebuah kotak putih. Ny. Anezaki lalu melepaskan pelukannya berikut pula dengan Angeli.

"Kamu di rumah sakit, nak. Kamu koma selama lima hari setelah tabrakan itu,"ucap Ny. Anezaki kemudian.

"Tabrakan...?"gumam Mamori pelan. Ia tentu masih ingat saat kejadian itu.

"Dan hebatnya, luka Mamo-neechan hanya beberapa luka yang cukup ringan, tak ada luka parah di tubuh Mamo-neechan!"seru Angeli dengan ceria. Sepertinya, gadis ini senang jika kakaknya itu tak terluka parah. Memang benar, luka – luka Mamori yang di tangan dan kakinya kelihatan cukup ringan, sedangkan hanya yang di kepalanya saja yang mungkin termasuk lumayan parah. Luka – luka itu terlihat cukup ringan jika ditilik dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Mamori yang sudah dapat dipastikan hasil akhirnya yaitu kematian. Tapi, mukjizat mungkin yang membuat Mamori bisa bertahan hidup, apalagi dengan lukanya yang cukup ringan.

"Permisi!"suara seorang pria terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata bertengger di depan matanya dan menggunakan jas putih dan stetoskop di lehernya, yang sudah dipastikan bahwa ia adalah dokter rumah sakit itu.

"Ternyata Nona Anezaki sudah sadar rupanya,"kata dokter itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Mamori. Ia kemudian memeriksa keadaan Mamori dan luka – luka yang diderita gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup sehat, tinggal 2-3 hari perawatan maka kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit,"jelas dokter itu. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sungguh mukjizat melihat kau masih hidup dari tabrakan itu,"puji dokter itu. "Jangan sia – siakan nyawamu, nyawamu begitu berharga,"tambah dokter itu.

"Maka dari itu, ibu sudah bilang untuk jangan melakukan balapan liar lagi, Mamo! Jika kau senang balapan, ibu bisa menyerahkanmu di ajang balapan yang resmi, bukan yang liar dan membahayakan!"kata Ny. Anezaki memarahi putrinya. Mamori hanya diam. Sungguh, ia tak pernah suka jika harus diceramahi oleh ibunya seperti ini.

"Ibu tak pernah mendidikmu seperti ini, Mamo,"tambah Ny. Anezaki lagi. "Ibu selalu mendidikmu menjadi anak baik dan patuh pada orang tua, tapi kenapa kamu malah-"

CKLEK!

Suara pintu dibuka memutus perkataan Ny. Anezaki. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin umurnya sama dengan ibu Mamori. Dan mungkin wajahnya sangat familiar di ingatan orang – orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu – minus si dokter.

"Ayah?"seru Mamori dan Angeli bersamaan. Raut wajah Ny. Anezaki kini memandang kesal dan marah kepada lelaki yang dipanggil 'Ayah' oleh kedua putrinya tadi. Yap, Tateo Anezaki, kepala keluarga Anezaki.

Lelaki itu lalu mendekat kepada Ny. Anezaki, Mamori dan Angeli. Angeli menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan biasa dan cukup terkejut. Ny. Anezaki menatapnya dengan pandangan benci. Sedangkan Mamori menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan datar, mungkin karena ia membencinya tapi ia takkan melampiaskannya seperti ibunya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Mamori,"ucap Tn. Anezaki pelan sambil tersenyum. Mamori hanya menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"tanya Ny. Anezaki keras. Sepertinya kini amarah sedang menguasainya. Wajahnya menampakkan kebencian tak terkira.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Mamori, apa aku salah?"jawab Tn. Anezaki dengan nada tenang namun tegas.

"Untuk apa kau menjenguknya? Kau bahkan tidak menjenguk kami beberapa tahun yang lalu! Lalu kenapa saat Mamo dalam keadaan begini kau langsung pulang? Kau tak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau tidak mempedulikan pekerjaanmu seperti saat kau sangat mempedulikannya beberapa tahun lalu sehingga kau tak bisa pulang?"cerocos Ny. Anezaki kepada Tn. Anezaki dengan nada yang tinggi dan keras.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Mamori! Dia itu anakku! Wajar kan jika seorang ayah menjenguk anaknya saat anaknya sedang terluka, apalagi karena kecelakaan akibat balapan liar!"bentak Tn. Anezaki kepada Ny. Anezaki.

"Anak ini menjadi seperti ini karena kau! Kau meninggalkan kami untuk beberapa tahun hingga anak ini menjadi bandel dan susah diatur!"bentak Ny. Anezaki lagi. Amarahnya sekarang mungkin sudah mencapai ubun – ubun.

"Apa? Jadi ini semua salahku? Begitu? Justru karena tak tahan dengan pertengkaran kita dia menjadi seperti ini!"kata Tn. Anezaki lagi.

"Ho, lalu bukankah yang menyebabkan pertengkaran ini adalah KAU!"bentak Ny. Anezaki lagi.

"Kau yang selalu memulainya!"kata Tn. Anezaki.

"DIIAAAM!"teriak Mamori memotong pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itu. Mami dan Tateo langsung diam seketika mendengar teriakan putri sulung mereka. Angeli sedikit terkesiap mendengar teriakan Mamori yang tiba – tiba.

"Mamori menjadi seperti ini karena salah kalian berdua! Kalian selalu bertengkar, bertengkar dan bertengkar! Mamori nggak betah kalo kayak gini terus! Ayah, ibu, semua sama saja!"teriak Mamori keras sambil sedikit menitikkan air mata. Air mata kesedihan dan kebencian.

"Lebih baik anda berdua keluar dari ruangan ini dahulu, kondisi fisik pasien sudah cukup parah, jangan sampai anda berdua menambah sakitnya dengan memperburuk kondisi mental pasien,"ajak dokter itu sambil menggiring sepasang suami-istri itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Mamori dan Angeli di dalam.

Mamori menghirup nafasnya dan tertunduk lemas. Sebuah butiran air kecil turun dari pelupuk matanya, turun melewati pipinya dan jatuh di atas selimut putih yang menyelimuti kakinya. Suara isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"...ke...kenapa..? Kenapa semua menjadi.. seperti ini..? Apakah.. aku salah..?"isak Mamori kemudian. Tangisnya kini tambah deras. Sangat deras. Ruangan itu kini hanya dipenuhi oleh isak tangis gadis berambut auburn itu.

"Tenanglah, Mamo-neechan. Mamo-neechan nggak salah kok! Ayah dan ibu juga nggak salah! Yang salah mungkin keadaannya, Kak!"ucap Angeli menenangkan sang kakak dengan mengelus punggung Mamori dengan pelan dan lembut. Mamori sejenak menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kini memandang wajah adik kecilnya itu.

"Sekarang, Mamo-neechan istirahat saja dulu! Mamo-neechan kan masih sakit dan butuh istirahat! Tak usah dipikirin masalah ayah dan ibu, pokoknya Mamo-neechan IS-TI-RA-HAT!"pinta Angeli kepada kakaknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat adiknya yang begitu perhatian, Mamori lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu segera menarik tubuh sang adik ke pelukkannya.

"Terimakasih ya, An-chan! Kamu memang adik yang paling baik,"ucap Mamori kemudian.

"Soalnya, An-chan sayang sama Mamo-neechan,"ucap Angeli senang.

"Mamo-neechan juga sayang sama kamu, An-chan,"balas Mamori dengan masih memeluk Angeli. Sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang indah terpatri indah di antara mereka.

=XXX=

Dua hari kemudian, Mamori sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Motornya yang rusak berat sudah dibawa ke bengkel seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang, Mamori berangkat bersama dengan sang adik, Angelia.

Setelah mereka berpisah di jalan, Mamori lalu berjalan ke SMA-nya. Baru sampai di lapangan, ia sudah dihampiri oleh kedua sahabatnya, Ako dan Sara.

"Mamori-chan!"teriak mereka berdua. Mereka sudah berada di samping Mamori kini.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sehat, Mamori!"ucap Ako dengan tersenyum. Mamori membalas itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Kami khawatir kalau – kalau kamu akan... pergi. Habis, kau koma selama lima hari begitu!"ucap Sara dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak akan, Sara-chan, aku pasti akan berjuang untuk hidup, tapi kalau aku memang nggak betah hidup, yah, mungkin aku bakal merelakan hidupku ini,"ucap Mamori.

"Hush, Mamori! Jangan bicara begitu! Kau mau kami menangis?"kata Ako dengan kerut wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Mamori hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin kedua sahabatnya menangisinya.

Tiba – tiba, dari arah belakang terlihat seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang, bertelinga runcing seperti elf dan memakai anting. Mata hijau toskanya memandang ke depan dengan tajam. Di bahu kanannya, terpasang sebuah bazooka. Di bahu kirinya, tersampir tas selempang hitam. Mamori mengernyit heran melihat lelaki itu. Di sisi kaki kirinya, seekor anjing berukuran sedang yang terlihat garang dan galak. Seingatnya, tak ada murid berpenampilan seperti itu di sekolahnya, apalagi sampai membawa – bawa bazooka plus anjing, mana ada!

"Ako, Sara, dia siapa?"tanya Mamori kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ako dan Sara segera menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi. Mereka langsung bergidik ngeri melihat lelaki itu.

"Di, dia ya?"kata Ako dengan menunjuk ke arah lelaki tadi. Mamori mengangguk pelan.

"Di, dia Hi, Hiruma Youichi. Murid pindahan yang pindah kesini sewaktu kau koma di rumah sakit. Sekitar.. dua hari yang lalu,"jelas Sara dengan sedikit gagap. '_Youichi? Kenapa namanya persis dengan nama cucu dari kakek yang ada di Natuurlijke grens itu ya?_'pikir Mamori heran. '_Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja! Nama Youichi kan, banyak di Jepang,_'pikir Mamori pendek.

"Apa – apaan cowok itu! Bawa senjata dan anjing ke sekolah! Itu 'kan melanggar peraturan!"kata Mamori yang seharusnya ia katakan pada dirinya juga yang juga melanggar peraturan.

Sejenak lelaki bernama Hiruma itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Mamori dengan tatapan dingin. Mamori menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kesal. Hiruma lalu berjalan menuju Mamori. Aura hitam menguar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ma, Mamori-chan..."ucap Ako ketakutan melihat Hiruma. Sementara Mamori hanya diam dan tenang.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, cewek sialan?"kata Hiruma dengan kasar.

"Aku bilang kau melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini!"kata Mamori dengan nada tinggi.

"Keh! Bukannya kau juga si cewek sialan yang terkenal gara – gara kau suka melanggar peraturan sialan itu, kan?"kata Hiruma dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"Tapi, hari ini aku tidak melanggar peraturan itu!"ucap Mamori lagi dengan nada yang juga semakin tinggi. Ako dan Sara mundur selangkah demi selangkah melihat adu mulut itu.

"Keh, sekali melanggar tetap saja melanggar, cewek sialan! Tch!"ucap Hiruma sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga cewek itu. Si anjing juga mengikuti sang majikan. Mamori memandang lelaki itu kesal.

"Iiih! Apa – apaan sih tu cowok! Nyebelin banget!"kata Mamori kesal.

"Sudahlah Mamori-chan, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, hanya kau yang berani bicara sejauh itu, apalagi sampai marah – marah dengannya,"ucap Sara kemudian.

"Kenapa?"tanya Mamori masih dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Banyak yang takut ma dia!"ucap Ako.

"Kenapa harus takut? Orang seperti itu kok, ditakuti!"ucap Mamori dengan nada kesal.

"Dia bakal ngancem siapa aja yang berani ma dia dengan berbagai hal yang memalukan tentang kita yang dia dapat entah darimana yang akan disebarkan kemana saja, Mamori!"kata Sara dengan nada takut.

"Dia juga ngancem bakal nembak kita pakai senjatanya tadi! Guru – guru juga nggak berani ma dia!"tambah Ako kemudian. Mamori sedikit mengernyit.

'_Kejam banget, sih, orang itu! Kok orang seperti itu bisa – bisanya dimasukin ke sekolah ini!_'pikir Mamori heran.

"Sudah deh, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas! Aku nggak mau punya urusan ma setan itu!"ajak Sara kemudian. Mereka lalu berjalan ke kelas mereka.

=XXX=

Di atap sekolah, terlihat bayangan seorang lelaki berambut spike. Mata hijaunya memandang ketiga gadis tadi, terutama kepada sang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi gadis itu ya, menarik,"ucapnya kemudian. "Hei, dread sialan! Kau masih betah dengan wujud anjing sialanmu itu, hah?"katanya kemudian sambil menoleh ke seekor anjing yang terlihat galak tadi.

"Memangnya aku betah, sampah sialan?"kata anjing itu kasar.

BHUUUSH!

Tiba – tiba asap putih menutupi anjing itu. Setelah asap menghilang, muncullah seorang pria berambut ungu gimbal. Sebuah kacamata gelap menutupi kedua matanya. Dengan kaus oblong hitam dan celana jeans biru gelap membalut tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lelaki sebelumnya dengan pandangan kesal. Si lelaki pertama tadi hanya menyeringai.

"King sampah itu bilang bahwa aku harus mengubah bentuk setanku ke bentuk yang lain agar tak mencurigakan!"jelas lelaki bernama Agon itu.

"Kupikir kau suka dengan wujudmu tadi, dread sialan! Kekekeke!"kekeh lelaki yang bernama Hiruma.

"Diam kau, sampah!"decaknya sambil memandang ke bawah juga. Ia juga ikut memandang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tadi.

"Jadi, dia 'target'-nya,"ucap Agon kemudian. Hiruma tak menjawab. "Cepat desak dia untuk menandatangani 'Perjanjian Kematian' sampahmu itu!"kata Agon lagi.

"Aku juga baru memikirkan itu, Dread sialan,"balas Hiruma. "Kita harus bisa buat cewek sialan itu menandatanganinya,"kata Hiruma kemudian.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, sampah!"kata Agon yang kemudian berubah lagi menjadi anjing. Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar. Tugasnya dimulai sekarang.

To Be Continued

YA~HA~! Update kill'at! *tepuk tangan sendiri*

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Baguskah atau jelekkah?

Buat **Satan Spawn **dan **Tosca Turqoise**, udah terjawab kan?

Baiklah, semoga saja, saya bisa update killat lagi ^^

Kritik, saran, flame atau anonymous masih dibuka lebar untuk diterima ^^

Mind to Review?


	4. Deadly Contract

Saya kembali update!

Terimakasih buat **Caca Sakura Diamond**, **Iin cka you-nii** dan **SatanSpawn** sudah kubalas lewat PM.

Dan buat yang nggak login :

**ToscaTurqoise** : Soal Agon, dia itu nggak temenan. Dia Cuma ngawasi Hiruma di Earthia kalau – kalau ada sesuatu, itupun hasil suruhan King. Soal Hikari, dia itu sebenarnya adiknya Hiruma tapi nggak diterima di Heavenia dan Helliver, jadilah deh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Selain itu juga disuruh untuk jadi pengawas Hiruma yang lain. Tugasnya yang lain, ntar di chap – chap depan ^_^

**diangel **: Soal Agon, idem yang diatas ya ^_^

**kaito** : hehehe, saya ketawa baca review-mu ^^. Begitulah, pas nyari siapa yang pantes jadi pengawas dan nyamar jadi anjing, namanya kelintes begitu aja. Gomen ya buat Agon FC. Peace~ saya nggak ngajak perang kalian!

Oke, now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 4 : Deadly Contract**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish ****by**** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (still far and main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), Mamori OOC (sangat mungkin), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, romance-nya gak kerasa karena romance-nya belakangan.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Sore itu, di kelas 2-1, seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan tengah melamun menatap lapangan sekolah yang ramai dengan latihan klub Amefuto. Gadis itu tengah menatap lelaki berambut hitam yang kini tengah mem-block lawannya. Tatapannya sedikit sendu. Ia seakan tak peduli sekitar.

GREEK!

Suara pintu terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang. Gadis tadi tak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Pandangannya masih menatap ke arah lelaki tadi. Orang yang membukanya tadi perlahan berjalan ke arah sang gadis. Tapi sang gadis tak menyadarinya. Ia mungkin masih melayang jauh ke arah lapangan itu.

GREB!

Sang gadis tersentak sesaat, saat ia merasa sebuah tangan secara tiba – tiba menggenggam tangannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pemilik tangan itu.

Seorang lelaki berambut spike pirang dengan telinga elf berdiri disana. Sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau tengah menatap kedua bola mata biru sapphire. Tatapannya begitu datar dan sinis.

"Kau... Hiruma Youichi..?" ucap Mamori dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hiruma hanya diam sambil memandang gadis itu sarkastik.

"Ikuti aku dan jangan teriak ataupun protes!" ucap Hiruma sambil menarik tangan milik sang gadis yang kini tengah memandangnya heran dan bingung.

"Tu tunggu! Apa – apaan kau, Hiruma! Lepaskan!" teriak Mamori berusaha berontak dengan mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Hiruma. Tapi, Hiruma tak terpengaruh, ia masih dengan kokoh dan kuat menggenggam pergelangan Mamori.

"Lepaskan, Hiruma! Lepaskaaan!" teriak Mamori memberontak.

"DIAM! Cerewet banget sih kau, cewek sialan! Kau diam dan menurut saja!" bentak Hiruma. Mamori langsung diam membisu. Ia menatap lelaki setan itu dengan pandangan kesal-heran-sebal. Ia lalu menurut saja diseret oleh lelaki itu.

=XXX=

Hiruma menyeret Mamori ke atap gedung sekolah. Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, ia lalu segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mamori menatap lelaki itu kesal.

"Apa – apaan sih, kau? Seenaknya saja menarik – narik! Apa maumu, hah?" bentak Mamori kesal.

"Tch!" lelaki itu hanya mendecak sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang digulung. Kertas itu berwarna coklat terang dengan sebuah pita kuning melilit di tengahnya. Hiruma lalu membuka pita itu dan terbukalah kertas itu.

"Kau harus menandatangani kertas sialan ini!" perintah Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori yang tak tahu apa – apa segera mengernyit keheranan.

"Ini apa?" tanyannya kemudian.

"Jika kau menandatangani kertas sialan itu, kau akan mendapatkan 3 permintaan sialan tap-"

"Ahahahaha!" suara tawa terdengar dari mulut gadis bermata biru sapphire itu. Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya bingung hal apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa terbahak – bahak seperti itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, cewek sialan? Kau sedang gila?" tanya Hiruma kemudian. Mamori lalu mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau itu yang gila, ha, habis, kau kayak jin penunggu lampu, memberi 3 pertanyaan, mana aku percaya!" jawab Mamori kemudian.

"Kau belum mendengar kelanjutan ucapanku, baka! Kalau kau mau permintaan itu, kau harus membayar permintaan itu dengan nyawa sialanmu!" jelas Hiruma meneruskan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong oleh gadis itu.

Tawa gadis itu sejenak lenyap. Ia memandang lelaki itu bingung dan heran. Mata birunya menyiratkan kebingungan luar biasa.

"Nyawa? Kau pasti bohong kan?" kata Mamori kemudian. Ia sedang menerka mungkin perkataan lelaki yang seperti setan ini adalah suatu kebohongan yang ia tak tahu alasan lelaki itu berbohong karena ia yakin tak ada kamera pengintai yang berada di antara mereka untuk sekedar memantau mereka kalau dirinya sedang terjebak dalam talk show berhadiah di tv.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, cewek sialan! Aku benar – benar ditugaskan oleh kakek sialan untuk membawa nyawamu dengan ditukar oleh 3 permintaan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk bersenang – senang di sisa – sisa hidupmu sebelum nyawamu kau bawa!" jelas Hiruma kemudian. Mamori semakin bingung. Tapi, tunggu, kakek sialan? Lelaki itu mengatakan 'kakek sialan' seperti yang dikatakan oleh si 'Youichi' di alam perbatasan itu? Mamori bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

''_Youichi'? Oh, ya, nama kecil lelaki ini kan 'Youichi'! Apa dia 'Youichi' yang juga di alam perbatasan?_' Pikir Mamori kemudian. Sepertinya ia tahu kunci dari semua kebingungannya.

"Hiruma, kau itu sebenarnya siapa..?" tanya gadis itu kemudian yang sudah sadar bahwa lelaki itu adalah 'Youichi' di alam perbatasan.

"Keh, akhirnya kau sadar juga, cewek sialan!" kata Hiruma kemudian sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku ini adalah setan dari Helliver yang ditugaskan ke Earthia sialan ini untuk membunuhmu dan nyawamu ditukarkan dengan 3 permintaan sialan itu," kata Hiruma kemudian. Mamori tertegun mendengar pengakuan itu. Mata birunya membulat. Dan entah, ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya untuk tertawa.

"Ahahaha!" tawa gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia memegangi perut dan mulutnya. Hiruma kembali menaikkan alisnya tinggi – tinggi melihat ini. '_Apa lagi yang membuat cewek sialan satu ini tertawa?_' pikir Hiruma bingung.

"Hey, cewek sialan! Kenapa lagi kau! Apa kau benar – benar sudah gila? Hah?" tanya Hiruma dengan membentak. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan sapu tangan agar tawa gadis itu berhenti saja dan tidak tertawa lagi.

"Ahaha, kau itu yang gila! Kau itu manusia, Hiruma, manusia! Tak mungkin ada setan tanpa tanduk merah dan sayap hitam di punggungnya! Kau itu manusia! Otakmu masih berguna kan?" kata Mamori dengan masih sedikit tertawa.

"Tch! Akan kubuktikan nanti malam! Kutunggu kau di bangku kecil di samping rumah sialanmu itu! Aku dilarang oleh Raad Duivel untuk menunjukkan sosok asli di siang hari," kata Hiruma kemudian.

"Raad Duivel?" tanya Mamori keheranan mendengar nama aneh itu. Sepertinya akhir – akhir ini banyak nama aneh terdengar, pikir Mamori bingung.

"Raad Duivel itu Dewan Setan sialan! Pokoknya setelah kau melihat sosok asliku, kau harus menandatangani kertas sialan ini!" kata Hiruma dengan nada final. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan kakinya serta menutupnya kembali, yang tentu masih dengan kakinya. Mamori melihatnya dari belakang dengan tatapan heran dan bingung yang sudah keberapa kalinya. '_Pasti lelaki itu bohong_' pikir Mamori sambil juga membuka pintu itu. '_Tapi tunggu!_' Mamori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Darimana dia tahu rumahku?"

=XXX=

Cahaya matahari yang berwarna kemerahan telah tergantikan dengan kegelapan malam. Bintang – bintang bertaburan menghiasi atap sang langit malam. Bulan memantulkan sinar sang surya dengan sinar yang terang dan berwarna kuning cerah. Angin semilir menambah dingin suasana malam itu. Kini Mamori tengah duduk di bangku kecil yang dikatakan Hiruma tadi. Sepi dan sendiri. Mata birunya menatap langit malam di atasnya.

"Aku adalah bulan dan kau adalah matahari," gumamnya kemudian. "Kau begitu bersinar di langit siang," gumamnya lagi. "Kau begitu berguna bagi setiap insan di bumi," tambahnya lagi. "Kau harapan semua orang," gumamnya lagi. "Sedangkan aku," gumamnya lagi. "Aku hanya sesosok bulan yang selalu bersembunyi di langit malam," gumamnya lagi. "Aku tak punya sinar yang terang, aku hanya memantulkannya dari sinar milikmu," gumamnya sedih. Mata biru itu menatap sang bulan sayu.

"Aku bukanlah sebuah bulan yang menyinari langit malam yang sebenarnya," gumamnya. "Kita saling bertolak belakang," tambahnya.

"Tch! Puisi sialan yang aneh," ucap seseorang di samping gadis itu. Si gadis menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. 'Darimana datangnya dia?' pikir Mamori kaget.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu saat kau sedang mengucapkan puisi sialan anehmu itu," kata Hiruma seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Mamori.

"Kalau mau datang bilang dong, jangan ngagetin orang kayak gini!" kata Mamori sebal. "Dan itu bukan puisi," tambahnya kemudian.

"Tch!" Hiruma hanya mendecak. Ia lalu menggelembungkan permen karet sugarless dari mulutnya.

"Cepat tunjukkan sosok aslimu!" pinta Mamori kepada lelaki itu.

"Oke, oke, tapi kau jangan teriak atau melakukan apapun!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk pelan.

Hiruma lalu berdiri. Mata hijaunya lalu memandang ke depan dengan tatapan tajam nan datar. Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tiba – tiba, perlahan tapi pasti sebuah sayap hitam muncul di punggung lelaki itu. Sebuah tanduk merah muncul dari atas kepalanya. Mata hijaunya kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis tadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya kan?" tanya Hiruma kemudian. Mamori hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak sedang menyulap kan?" tanya Mamori dengan sedikit bodoh dan sukses membuat lelaki yang telah berubah menjadi setan itu menaikkan satu alisnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya untuk gadis ini.

"Baka! Tentu saja tidak! Ini benar – benar sosok asli!" jawab Hiruma lantang. "Nah, cepat tanda tangani kertas sialan ini!" perintah Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan kertas gulungan tadi. Mamori masih dengan tatapan heran. "Cepat!" bentak Hiruma kepada gadis itu.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan itu, hidupku sudah... bahagia dan .. menyenangkan.." kata Mamori sambil merendahkan pita suaranya saat mengucapkan kata bahagia dan menyenangkan. Kata – kata tersulit bagi seorang Mamori Anezaki.

"Kau bohong, dari suaramu sudah tersirat jelas bahwa kau tidak bahagia!" ucap Hiruma mematahkan perkataan Mamori tadi. Gadis itu terkesiap. Cairan bening menutupi matanya. Belum sepenuhnya ia akan menitikkannya. Ia berusaha menahan.

"Aku sudah bahagia, Hiruma! Aku tak butuh permintaan itu!" ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum garing.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau benar, cewek sialan?" kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar. "Lelaki itu, lelaki berambut liar bernama Yamato Takeru sialan itu, kau tak menginginkannya?" tambahnya lagi dengan seringai yang lebih lebar lagi. Sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana memancing sang gadis untuk menandatangani kertas itu.

"DIAM! Jangan sebut nama itu! Kau tahu, aku tak menginginkannya!" bentak Mamori sambil berdiri. Mata birunya menatap lelaki itu kesal dan marah. Cairan bening itu sedikit tertetahan di pelupuk. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri dengan cepat. Gadis itu kini sudah menumpahkan cairan bening itu. Kini cairan itu mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Dengan nada sedih dan minor serta dinamik yang melembut, suara isak terdengar. Temponya begitu lambat. Gadis itu lalu memasuki rumah bercat putih itu. Dengan segera ia membuka kenop dan memasuki rumah.

"Keh, kau pikir semudah itu membohongi sang setan, cewek sialan?" ucap Hiruma kemudian dengan masih menyeringai kecil.

=XXX=

Esoknya, Mamori masih berangkat bersama sang adik. Saat ia sampai di sekolahnya, dengan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang atau mungkin tiga orang. Dan sial bagi Mamori, tiga orang itu adalah Sakura Ariyama, Miki Kojima dan Reina Azuzawa.

"Dia lagi, kalau jalan, hati – hati sedikit dong!" bentak Sakura.

"Iya! Lihat pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul!" tambah Miki.

"Makanya, matamu harus kebuka, jangan ketutup!" kata Reina kemudian. Mereka bertiga lalu tertawa mengolok Mamori. Sementara Mamori hanya diam dengan tampang kesal. Tiga gadis itu lalu berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri seorang lelaki. Yamato Takeru, pastinya.

"Yamato-kun, tumben kau datang jam segini, tak ada latihan ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dimanis – maniskan padahal kecutnya minta ampun.

"Iya, hari ini memang latihan diliburkan," jawab Yamato dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Mamori yang melihat itu merasa ingin sekali juga melihat senyum Yamato. Senyum yang khusus diberikan kepadanya. Bukan tatapan kebencian yang dilemparkan. Mamori semakin menunduk sedih.

'_Andai aku bisa seperti tiga cewek itu,_' harap Mamori dalam hati.

_Jika kau menandatangani kertas sialan itu, kau akan mendapatkan 3 permintaan sialan dengan taruhan nyawamu_

Suara setan dari Hiruma mulai mendatanginya. Mamori berpikir sejenak. '_Oh, ya, 3 permintaan dari Hiruma!_' pikir Mamori kemudian. '_Karena hidupku ini memang tidak ada bahagia – bahagianya, lebih baik aku tukar saja!_' pikir Mamori kemudian. '_Toh, tak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini_,' pikirnya lagi. Ia lalu segera berjalan ke kelas dan mencari sosok berambut spike pirang dan menenteng senjata. Tapi sesaat setelah ia masuk kelas, tak ada sosok itu disana.

'_Dimana dia?_' pikir Mamori bingung. '_Atap sekolah?_'sebuah usul terlintas di otaknya yang cerdas. Ia lalu segera berjalan ke atap sekolah. Ia harap lelaki itu ada disana dan membawa kertas coklat itu.

=XXX=

Mamori memutar kenop pintu atap. Pemandangan langit biru menyapanya. Tapi, tak ada tanda – tanda lelaki itu ada disana. Mamori lalu memutari seluruh atap sekolah itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dimana setan itu?" gumam Mamori sendiri.

"Mencariku, cewek sialan?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Mamori. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping gudang di atap. Seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang terduduk sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang.

"Hiruma.. Ah! Hiruma! Aku mencarimu!" pekik Mamori kemudian.

"Ada apa, cewek sialan? Kau mau menandatangani kertas itu?" tebak Hiruma. Mamori sedikit terkejut dan lalu mengangguk pelan. Hiruma menyeringai lebar melihat itu. Sedikit niat usil muncul di otaknya.

"Katanya hidup sialanmu sudah bahagia, cewek sialan?" kata Hiruma kemudian. Mamori sedikit tertegun mendengar itu.

"I, iya sih, tapi, kau tahu kan, aku bohong, jadi, jadi.." ucap Mamori dengan terbata.

"Keh, aku benar kan? Kalau begitu, cepat tanda tangani kertas sialan ini!" bentak Hiruma sambil menyodorkan kertas coklat kemarin yang sudah lengkap dengan pulpennya. Mamori menatapnya sekilas dan lalu mengambil kertas itu. Ia lalu membacanya.

_**VEREINBARUNG ZUM TOD**_

_Ich hiermit :_

_Name : __**Mamori Anezaki**_

_Staaten werden Kapitulation mein Leben mit Leber Bereitschaft, mit der Nachfrage so viel wie 3 Zugriffe ausgetauscht werdwen._

_Ich erkläre die Vereinbarung ungültig und kann nicht angefochten oder geändert werden._

_Unternehmer Auftragnehmer_

Hiruma Youichi Mamori Anezaki

Nama "Mamori Anezaki" berwarna merah terukir dengan indah di atas kertas itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Mamori kemudian.

"Perjanjian kematian. Dalam 30 hari kau harus mengatakan 3 permintaan sialan kepadaku, dan sisa hidupmu sejak kau menandatangani kertas ini adalah 30 hari dan setelah 30 hari, kau akan mati," kata Hiruma menjelaskan. "Jika kau setuju, kau harus menandatangani di bawah tulisan "Auftragnehmer" itu," tambah Hiruma kemudian.

Mamori menatapnya kemudian kertas itu bergantian. "Setelah itu aku bisa mendapatkan 3 permintaan terserah apa mauku?" tanya Mamori meyakinkan.

"Hn!" jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori sambil menandatangani kertas itu. Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Tugas sudah terselesaikan sebagian. Tinggal menunggu sang gadis mengucapkan permintaannya dan sambil menunggu 30 hari pula, ia akan segera kembali ke Helliver.

"Selesai," ucap Mamori kemudian sambil menyodorkan kertas itu kembali. Hiruma menerimanya.

"Anjing sialan!" teriak Hiruma. Tiba – tiba seekor anjing datang ke tempat Hiruma. Mamori sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat penampilan sang anjing yang menakutkan itu. "Berikan ini ke kakek sialan di Helliver!" perintah Hiruma kemudian. Mata anjing itu menyiratkan kekesalan kepada sang setan. Anjing itu lalu meraih kertas itu dengan kaki kanan depannya. Anjing itu lalu lari menjauh pergi. Mamori sedikit bingung dengan hewan satu itu. Anjing itu membawa kertas dengan kaki? Aneh, pikir Mamori kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, apa permintaan pertamamu?" tanya Hiruma kemudian. Mamori lalu berpikir sejenak. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi. Ia lalu mendapat sebuah ide.

"Aku ingin menjadi teman dari Sakura Ariyama, Miki Kojima dan Reina Azuzawa, tiga cewek populer di sekolah, " pinta Mamori kemudian. Hiruma menyeringai.

"Oke, _mactaverimus ea!_" ucap Hiruma sambil menjentikkan jari. "Sekarang kau sudah berteman dengan mereka," kata Hiruma kemudian.

"Benar?" kata Mamori meyakinkan.

"Hn!" jawab Hiruma lagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut yang lalu segera pergi ke kelasnya. Hiruma sedikit tertegun melihat senyum itu.

'_Rasanya aku pernah melihat senyum gadis itu, tapi dimana?_' pikir Hiruma bertanya – tanya. Sebuah ingatan masa lalunya terekan di otaknya. Kenangan masa kecilnya entah kenapa terputar kembali dengan sendirinya. Ingatan saat ia pertama turun ke Earthia dengan diam – diam.

Sebuah ingatan dimana apa yang terjadi di ingatan itu akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Awal dimana akan menentukan nasibnya. Awal yang akan membuatnya terjatuh dalam sebuah dilema berkepanjangan. Dilema yang memusingkan dan meletihkan pikiran dan jiwa. Hingga ia harus memilih satu dari keduanya.

To Be Continued

Yosh, update chapter 4! Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan menanti cerita ini #ngarep#

Karena sudah liburan, saya usahakan bisa update dengan cepat!

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, flame (alasan jelas), dan anonymous diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka #halah#

**Last,** **REVIEW!**


	5. Memories In The Rain

Ya~ saya kembali untuk meng-update chapter 5!

Terima kasih buat **AeonFlux15**, **natsu-BlackCat**, **diangel **dan **Iin cka you-nii **sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Buat yang tidak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi **: ano…. Nama saya Hikari bukan Hikaru =.= senpai? Saya masih newbie alias kouhai disini -" Makasih udah menyukai fic saya, dibilang keren lagi. Ehehe, doumo arigatou XD Yosh, ini udah update. Moga suka^^

**sha-chan anak hirumamamo XD **: makasih sudah menyukai fic ini. Tenang saja, saya akan lanjutin.

**ToscaTurqoise **: Ehe, tahu saja kau itu. Memang pairnya jadi itu nanti. Tapi pada akhirnya akan kembali ke pair awal dan utama fic ini.

Yak, mungkin di chapter ini akan lebih banyak flashbacknya saja. Semoga readers sekalian masih suka dan menikmatinya ^_^

Oke, now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter ****5**** : ****Memories In The Rain**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish ****by**** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (still far and main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), Mamori OOC (sangat mungkin), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa**** karena ****romance-nya belakangan****.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Kenangan. Satu kata itu kini terngiang di otak Hiruma. Terngiang dan meraung keras di gendang telinganya. Yeah, sebuah kenangan masa lalu. Masa lalu dimana ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Earthia. Kenangan dimana ia bertemu dengan para manusia – manusia itu.

Jujur, sebenarnya Hiruma sungguh ingin melupakan kenangan itu. Tapi, entah karena senyuman gadis bermata sapphire yang merupakan 'target'nya itu, ia menjadi teringat pada kenangan itu. Otaknya yang memang jenius itu secara spontan memutar kembali video kenangan masa lalu itu. Video tentang Hiruma kecil dengan seorang anak manusia. Anak manusia yang mengharuskannya menjalani misi yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan ini.

Yah, si anak manusia pemberi bunga.

Hiruma memang menyangkal apa yang telah ia lakukan saat itu pada waktu _Raad Duivel_ menuduhnya melakukan pelanggaran, tapi hati kecil sang setan tak bisa menyangkal hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi kala itu. Otaknya masih mengingat jelas siapa manusia yang memberikan bunga kepadanya itu. Memberikan bunga saat hari berhujan itu...

**-****First Part of ****Flashback-**

Tetes – tetes air mengguyur kota Deimon sore itu. Membasahi setiap batang pohon dan setiap helai daunnya. Setiap gedung dan perumahan serta kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Terlihat sesosok anak lelaki kecil berambut spike hitam tengah berjalan di kerumunan banyak orang. Tanpa sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya, ia berjalan melewati orang – orang di jalan. Mulutnya tengah mengunyah sebuah permen karet sugarless sementara mata hijau toskanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan datar.

Jika kalian perhatikan lebih baik, terlihat sayap mirip kelelawar yang transparan terbentang di balik punggungnya. Sayang, mata para manusia kasat akan hal itu. Hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa sang anak kecil itu adalah sesosok iblis kecil yang sedang 'jalan – jalan tanpa izin' ke Earthia.

Tanpa izin, begitulah yang sanggup dikatakan. Tak ada satu setanpun yang pergi ke Earthia tanpa izin dari sang King, tak terkecuali dia.

Tapi, dengan dasar sifat iblis yang jahat dan licik, ia berhasil pergi ke Earthia tanpa izin. Tentu, dengan sedikit cara – cara liciknya yang luar biasa banyak itu, ia dapat pergi ke Earthia tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, untuk pertama kalinya.

Kembali ke anak kecil itu, atau kita sebut dia Hiruma kecil. Kini ia sedang berjalan ke arah taman. Alasan ia ingin ke Earthia hanyalah dua.

Satu, perasaan ingin tahu seperti apa dunia para setan bekerja. Dan yang kedua adalah mengurangi rasa bosannya di kastil Helliver. Ia sangat bosan di kastil yang ia sebut sebagai "Kastil sialan" itu. Sungguh sangat bosan. Hingga ia lalu dipertemukan oleh anak manusia itu.

"Hei!" suara panggilan kecil terdengar di telinga Hiruma kecil. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat sesosok anak manusia kecil berambut coklat kemerahan sebahu sedang berdiri di bawah lindungan sebuah payung kecil berwarna biru. Dengan bola mata yang berwarna biru sapphire itu, anak itu memandang sang setan dengan tatapan antara senang dan sedikit khawatir.

"Hei, apa kau tak kedinginan? Kau sedang kehujanan lho," ucap anak itu lagi. Mimik wajahnya menampilkan kekhawatiran.

"Tch! Aku tak kedinginan, aku tahan dengan rasa dingin sialan ini," ucap Hiruma kecil dengan datar. Hiruma lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi, sebuah tangan kecil meraih dan menahan Hiruma untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yah, tangan anak manusia itu.

"Apa – apaan sih, kau!" bentak Hiruma kesal.

"Kalau kau tak memakai payung, kau akan sakit lho!" ucap anak itu dengan sedikit lantang. "Akan kubagi payungku denganmu," tambahnya kemudian.

"Tch! Aku tak akan sakit dan aku tak butuh payung sialanmu!" sentak Hiruma lagi. Ia mungkin merasa benar – benar kesal. "Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Hiruma. Tapi, alih – alih melepasnya, anak itu malah menarik tangan Hiruma agar mendekatinya. Agar setan kecil itu bisa berteduh di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

"Diamlah! Hujan ini mungkin tak akan lama. Untuk sementara kau berteduh dengan payungku saja!" ucap anak itu dengan senyum kecil. Senyum kecil yang membuat Hiruma sedikit terpana meski ia lalu memalingkan mukanya. Mereka lalu terdiam di bawah payung itu. Hanya rintik – rintik hujan yang terdengar sangat monoton yang bersuara. Hingga si anak kecil itu memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" katanya kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah Hiruma kecil. Hiruma lalu segera menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Alisnya ia naikkan satu. Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan sang anak manusia itu.

"Namaku... emm.. You. Panggil saja begitu," ucap Hiruma sambil sebelumnya berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, You, kalau aku Mamori. Panggil saja Mamori!" ucap anak bernama Mamori itu dengan tawa lebar dan sangat bersemangat.

"Hn!" jawab Hiruma sekenanya. Ia lalu memandang ke arah depan lagi. Pandangannya terlihat datar.

"Hei!" panggil Mamori lagi.

"Apa lagi, gadis sialan?" ucap Hiruma keras sambil menoleh ke arah Mamori. Mamori sedikit terkejut. Mata birunya sedikit membulat.

"Huh! Aku kan cuma mau nanya alamat rumahmu saja!" ucap gadis itu kesal. Ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Hiruma sedikit kaget. Ia bingung bagaimanakah ia menyamarkan rumahnya yang berada di Helliver itu.

"Rumahku di… di-"

"Mamo-chan!" terdengar pekik suara yang sedang memanggil seseorang. Kontan, Mamori segera bereaksi mendengar panggilan itu yang sepertinya mengarah padanya.

"Mamo-chan!" suara itu masih terdengar dan sepertinya akan mendekat.

"Itu suara ibuku." Ucap Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam menanggapinya. Mamori lalu melepaskan pegangan payungnya dan memberikan pegangan payungnya itu kepada sang setan kecil. "Ini untukmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hiruma menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Agar kau nanti tak kehujanan. Ibu pasti membawa payung cadangan untukku. Beliau tidak tahu kalau aku membawa payungku yang lain. Sudah dulu ya!" ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum sekilas dan lalu berlari meninggalkan sang setan kecil bersama sebuah payung biru tergenggam erat di tangannya. Hiruma hanya melihat gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Gadis tadi langsung menghampiri ibunya. Ia lalu sedikit dimarahi oleh sang ibu. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang bersama dengan gadis itu tertawa bersama sang ibu. Hiruma masih terpaku melihat gadis itu. Tubuhnya tak bergerak satu gerakan pun.

"Mamori ya…" gumamnya pelan. Ia kini berjalan kea rah sebaliknya dari gadis itu. Ia tak tahu, akan ia bawa kemana payung biru milik sang gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

Sejenak ia melihat ke etalase sebuah toko yang baru saja ia lewati. Sebuah tempat peminjaman payung tergeletak di samping etalase itu*anggap aja ada*. Ia lalu berhenti dan menaruhnya ke tempat itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan lagi, tapi kini tubuhnya sedikit menjadi transparan. Ia tahu, itu adalah caranya untuk pulang. Sebuah sayap hitam yang mirip kelelawar itu kini terbentang lebar. Tubuhnya sudah kasat mata secara total. Ia lalu segera terbang ke langit. Menuju tempatnya tinggal, Helliver.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Mamori sialan," gumam setan itu pelan. Ia menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya ia jadi tambah tertarik dengan gadis itu. Ia lalu menghilang di balik awan yang masih sedikit kelabu di atas.

**-End of First Part of Flashback-**

Rekaman bagian pertama telah selesai terputar. Hiruma masih menatap awan putih di langit. Tentu, ia belum beranjak satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia tak peduli dengan pelajaran atau hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.

Rekaman pertama. Yeah, pertama dari dua. Artinya, ia masih mempunyai sebuah rekaman video lain di otaknya. Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan gadis manusia itu. Hari untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertemu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia diketahui pergi ke Earthia. Dan yang mengetahuinya adalah 'Setan sialan' yang disebut olehnya di _Satan Hof_ tempo hari. 'Setan sialan' yang melaporkan kepergiannya dan kejadian – kejadian setelahnya. Kejadian di hari yang berhujan juga.

**-Second Part of Flashback-**

Hujan. Sekali lagi hujan menjadi latar belakang pertemuan sang setan kecil dengan sang anak manusia. Di bawah rintik – rintik hujan yang mengguyur kota itu. Hiruma turun lagi ke Earthia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin ia sedang merasakan bosan lagi di "Kastil sialan"-nya yang ada di Helliver.

Kini ia tengah berjalan lagi tanpa payung di pinggir jalan kota Deimon. Sedikit orang berlalu lalang waktu itu. Jelas, hujan mengguyur kota dan jalan, membuat semua orang memilih berteduh di pinggiran toko. Menunggu hujan reda atau sekedar meminjam payung di samping etalase toko.

Kini hatinya masih terselimuti rasa bosan bertumpuk hingga menurutnya turun ke Earthia pun sama saja, bosan dan bosan. Hingga ada sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang– yang menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis kecil manusia yang pernah ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu tengah berdiri tanpa payung di tepi jalan yang tidak terlindungi apapun karena di pinggiran jalan itu sudah penuh dan sesak akan orang-orang yang sedang berlindung. Gadis itu menggunakan jaketnya sebagai pelindung dari hujan. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam beberapa dahan bunga lily putih. Mata birunya menatap ke atas langit.

Hiruma menatapnya cukup lama. '_Gadis sialan itu, apa dia lupa dengan payung sialannya?_' batin Hiruma kecil. Ia lalu segera melangkah menuju samping etalase toko yang ia hampiri beberapa bulan lalu. Ia melihat sebuah payung biru yang sudah sedikit kotor tergeletak disana. Tak ada seorang manusia sekalipun yang mempergunakannya.

Dengan tangan dan tubuh setannya, ia berhasil menyusup ke dalam kerumunan orang dan menarik payung itu keluar. Ia lalu membuka payung itu dan melindungi tubuhnya dengan itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah sang gadis manusia itu berdiri.

Setelah sampai di belakang gadis itu, ia lalu berhenti di belakangnya tepat dan mengarahkan payungnya ke depan agar sang gadis tak kehujanan. Sang gadis tersentak sesaat. Rintik-rintik hujan itu kini tak membasahinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke atas.

Biru. Begitulah yang ia lihat. Segera ia berbalik ke belakang. Sesosok lelaki kecil berambut spike hitam tengah memegang payung itu. Gadis itu lalu segera menurunkan jaketnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang seidikit terkejut.

"You-kun!" kata gadis itu. Lengkungan ke bawah terbentuk di bibirnya yang kecil. "Kau masih membawa payungku ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku cuma mengambilnya di tempat peminjaman payung di samping etalase toko," jawab Hiruma dengan sejujur-jujurnya. "Aku juga ingin mengembalikan payungmu ini, aku sudah tak butuh," tambah Hiruma lagi sambil menyerahkan payung itu kepada sang gadis dan Mamori menerimanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa hujan-hujan nggak jelas begini? Kalau kau terkena sakit sialan bagaimana?" kata Hiruma sedikit membentak tanpa menampilkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau khawatir ya?" ucap Mamori polos. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya dengan sangat tinggi.

"Aku takkan mengkhawatirkan seorang manusia pun! Aku hanya mengatakan hal sialan yang sama seperti yang kau katakan tempo hari lalu, kau mau menyalahi kata-kata sialanmu waktu itu, gadis sialan? Memperingati diriku tapi kau tak melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan!" ucap Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Puh! Hahaha!" Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Hiruma semakin kesal dengan keadaan Mamori itu.

"Kau kenapa gadis sialan, jangan tertawa!" bentak Hiruma kecil.

"Nggak, baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berkata begitu panjang, tempo hari lalu saja kau begitu dingin," ucap Mamori dengan sedikit tertawa. Hiruma hanya memandang kesal gadis ini. Mereka lalu terdiam. Rintik hujan menyenandungkan irama monoton di antara mereka.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" tanya Hiruma kemudian. Mamori menoleh ke tangan kanannya.

"Oh, ini, ini bunga lily putih. Aku tadi membelinya untuk temanku yang mau pindah, tapi kini ia sudah pergi dan aku belum sempat memberikannya," jelas Mamori kemudian. Hiruma hanya diam saja menanggapi itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, hujan perlahan mulai reda.

"Oh, ya, You-kun, lily putih ini buatmu saja! Daripada mubazir!" ucap Mamori sambil menyodorkan tiga batang bunga lily kepada setan kecil itu.

"Keh,untuk apa aku menerima bunga sialan ini?" tolak Hiruma kemudian.

"Eeeh, kau sudah mengembalikan payungku dan mau memayungiku, kau harus terima ini!" kata Mamori dengan nada final sambil meraih tangan kanan Hiruma dan memberikan bunga itu ke tangan Hiruma dan membuat tangan setan kecil itu menggenggamnya.

"Karena hujan sudah reda, aku pulang dulu ya, You-kun! Jaa ne!" ucap gadis itu sambil berlari pulang ke arah rumahnya.

"Eh! Tunggu, cewek sialan! Tch, argh!" teriak Hiruma memanggil gadis itu tapi berdecak kesal, sang gadis sudah menghilang dari depan mata. Hiruma lalu melirik ke bunga lily putih itu. Putih bersih tak ternoda. '_Bagai malaikat_' pikir Hiruma sejenak. Ia lalu mengenggam erat bunga itu.

"Seorang setan dilarang menerima dan membawa bunga…" gumamnya mengucapkan salah satu peraturan di Helliver. Ia lalu mendesah pelan. Benda itu hanya untuk para malaikat.

Bunga. Benda terlarang di Helliver. Tak sebatang pun bunga tumbuh di Helliver. Sedangkan di Heavenia, benda itu tersebar luas sampai ke pelosok negri. Dan hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah : membuangnya!

Yeah, membuangnya. Jika tidak ia akan dihadapkan ke _Raad Duivel_ di _Satan Hof_. Mendapatkan _Straf_ oleh para dewan-dewan itu. Menyebalkan, pikir Hiruma kecil.

Dengan bunga lily di tangannya, ia mulai terbang pulang ke Helliver, tapi menggunakan jalan bawah. Jalan untuk para pelanggar peraturan yang 'jalan-jalan' ke Earthia. Ia akan melewati Philia. Ia tahu, bagaimana memasuki Philia dari luar tanpa harus melewati pintu gerbang di kastil bawah Helliver.

Ia lalu terbang ke atas dan sampailah ia di samping Philia. Ia lalu mencari jalan yang biasa dilalui para 'turis gelap' itu untuk kembali ke kerajaannya. Ia kemudian melalui jalan itu dan voila! Ia sudah berada di dalam Philia. Tak ada siapapun di dalam lorong itu.

Sepi. Hal yang menguntungkan bagi Hiruma kecil. Ia kemudian menaruh bunga lily itu di dekat pintu gerbang Heavenia dan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang Helliver. Ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan dijaga. Keuntungan kedua bagi Hiruma. Hiruma menyeringai lebar melihat itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke atas tangga tanpa menyadari sesosok setan tengah menyeringai lebar juga di samping tangga itu. Sepertinya ia adalah 'setan sialan' yang disebut Hiruma waktu itu.

**-End of Second Part of Flashback-**

Hiruma masih menatap langit biru di atas. Rekaman kedua video itu selesai sudah diputar di otaknya. Rekaman masa lalunya. Hiruma menghela nafas pelan. Setelah memutar dan menyaksikan kembali ingatannya itu, muncul sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang mengusik hatinya.

Apakah gadis kecil bermata biru serta bernama Mamori yang waktu itu adalah Mamori Anezaki yang kini menjadi 'target' misinya?

Pertanyaan itu terus- menerus terngiang di telinga sang setan. Meraung-raung bagai _ambience_ gitar yang dimainkan setelah distorsi. Dan kini, hanya waktulah yang bisa menjawab itu semua. Menjawab pertanyaan kecil itu untuknya. Dan membuka takdir yang kejam dalam hidupnya.

To Be Continued

Yay~ chapter 5 update!

Yak, di chapter ini memang isinya Flashback aja, judulnya saja "Memories In The Rain" yang entah kenapa mirip dengan salah satu judul volume Bleach yang kalo nggak salah vol 3 (pokoknya yang gambarnya Inoue Orihime). Tapi, yah, mungkin loh, saya juga lupa masalahnya.

Judul ini juga asal kelintes aja di pikiran, abis pas mau judulnya ada "Memories"-nya, malah keinget ini =="

Oh ya, buat **Iin cka you-nii**, ini terjemahan tulisan di perjanjian di chapter 4.

**PERJANJIAN KEMATIAN**

Dengan ini saya :

Nama : _**Mamori Anezaki**_

Menyatakan akan menyerahkan hidup saya dengan sukarela untuk ditukarkan dengan permintaan sebnayak 3 permintaan.

Saya menyatakan perjanjian ini sah dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat serta diubah.

Tertanda

Kontraktor Pengontrak

Hiruma Youichi Mamori Anezaki

Semoga itu cukup menjelaskan maksud tulisan jerman itu ^^

Yaudah, sekarang waktunya para readers meripyu, saran, kritik , anonymous, flame [ada alsannya] diterima!

Ja, matta ne!


	6. New 'Lie' Friends

Yaha! Saya kembali!

Makasih buat **Iin cka you-nii** dan **diangel** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Yang nggak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi **: Tidak apa – apa, tidak apa – apa *ngomong ala Ishimaru*. Yosh, ini dia updatenya ^^

**Tosca Turqoise **: Yang ini nggak flashback lagi. Flashback udah selesai di chapter kemaren ^^. Ini dia update-annya^^

Gomen kalau chapie ini kurang memuaskan. Chapter ini hanya berdasarkan akibat permintaan Mamori yang pertama. Maaf kalo membosankan m(_ _)m

Oke, now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 6 : New 'Lie Friends'**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Alex's Wish ****by**** Elcy Anastasia**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (still far and main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance (not for this chap), a little bit Friendship (maybe).**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, ambil konsep cerita dari teenlit, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), Mamori OOC (sangat mungkin), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa**** karena ****romance-nya belakangan****.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Mamori berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kelas 2-1. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berjalan ke arah kelasnya hingga membuatnya tak menyadari ada seseorang atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang di depannya. Ia pun dengan sukses menabrak ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, gomenasai," ucap Mamori meminta maaf. Ia lalu melihat siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. Ternyata mereka adalah Sakura Ariyama, Miki Kojima dan Reina Azuzawa. Kontan, Mamori kaget melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memastikan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura dkk tentang dirinya nanti.

Tapi...

"Mamori-chan? Jadi tadi kau yang menabrak kami?" tanya Sakura kemudian yang sukses membuat Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya sambil sedikit mengangkat alis.

'_Pendengaranku masih sehat kan? Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan 'Mamori-chan'? Apa aku salah dengar? Atau jangan – jangan Ariyama-san tadi terantuk sesuatu hingga membuatnya memanggilku dengan 'Mamori-chan'?_' Mamori berspekulasi dalam hatinya.

"Mamori-chan?" ucap Mamori sedikit heran.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan, Mamori-chan?" tanya Miki sambil menunduk khawatir ke arah Mamori. Mamori langsung mengubah air mukanya.

"I.. iya, aku nggak apa – apa kok, Kojima-san," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum. Sedetik setelah perkataan Mamori itu, mereka bertiga sedikit terkejut. Kenapa?

"Mamori, kok kamu tadi memanggil Miki dengan 'Kojima-san'? Bukannya kau memanggilnya dengan 'Miki-chan' seperti biasa?" tanya Reina bingung. Kini giliran Mamori yang kebingungan. Dia memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil? Sungguh aneh!

"A_ku ingin menjadi teman dari Sakura Ariyama, Miki Kojima dan Reina Azuzawa, tiga cewek populer di sekolah, " pinta Mamori kemudian. Hiruma menyeringai._

"_Oke, mactaverimus ea!" ucap Hiruma sambil menjentikkan jari. "Sekarang kau sudah berteman dengan mereka," kata Hiruma kemudian._

"_Benar?" kata Mamori meyakinkan._

"_Hn!" jawab Hiruma lagi._

Mamori kemudian sejenak teringat tentang permintaan yang ia katakan pada setan di atas atap tadi. Sejenak otak pintarnya berpikir, apa ini adalah apa yang tadi ia minta? Setan itu sudah mengabulkannya? Secepat itukah?

"Mamori-chan, kenapa malah bengong gitu?" tanya Miki lagi. Mamori langsung tersadar kembali. Otaknya sudah mendapat jawaban. Sang setan sudah mengabulkan permintaannya!

"Ah, nggak, nggak apa – apa kok, Miki-chan," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu, sini, kubantu kau berdiri," tawar Reina kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mamori. Mamori menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia lalu berdiri tepat di depan ketiga gadis itu.

"Ayo Mamori, kita masuk!" ajak Sakura lagi. Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat senang, bukan, bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ia sudah dianggap teman oleh tiga gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya. Itu adalah hal paling membanggakan bagi setiap gadis di sekolah itu. Menurut semua murid, ketiga gadis populer itu takkan memilih orang 'biasa' dan 'tak menonjol' menjadi teman mereka, melainkan gadis yang punya wajah menarik dan menonjol di sekolah itu.

Dan, jika Mamori sudah dianggap teman oleh mereka, maka tak ayal dia juga akan menjadi sahabat mereka. Dan itu berarti, Mamori akan menjadi gadis keempat terpopuler di sekolahnya.

Mamori lalu berjalan mengikuti ketiga gadis itu ke dalam kelasnya. Dan saat Mamori akan duduk di bangkunya, yang berada di antara 2 bangku milik kedua sahabatnya, Ako dan Sara, tangan Mamori sudah ditarik oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Mamori-chan, kenapa kau duduk disitu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Eh, te.. tempat dudukku memang disini, Sakura-chan," jawab Mamori seadanya. Sakura mengernyit heran. Ia seakan heran dan bingung dengan jawaban Mamori itu.

"Mamori-chan, tempat dudukmu kan seharusnya di samping tempat dudukku," kata Sakura sambil mengambil tas Mamori.

"Eh, tu.. tunggu! Ako-chan, Sara-chan, aku pindah bangku dulu ya," ucap Mamori kepada Ako dan Sara yang kaget dengan tindakan Sakura tadi. Sakura lalu meletakkan tas Mamori ke bangku yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Nah, Mamori-chan, sekarang bangkumu disini, bukan di tempat para cewek nggak populer itu!" kata Sakura kemudian. Mamori sedikit sakit hati mendengar kedua sahabatnya dibilang tak popular tapi ia juga senang, berarti dirinya sudah menjadi gadis populer.

Mamori pun duduk dan mengobrol akrab dengan para gadis populer itu. Dan bukan main terkejutnya seluruh penghuni kelas 2-1 itu dengan pemandangan aneh bin langka itu. Jelas saja, Mamori, gadis yang tidak populer di sekolahnya bisa mengobrol akrab dengan ketiga gadis popular itu.

"Kenapa dengan Mamori-chan? Kenapa dia bisa akrab begitu dengan trio gadis popular itu?" tanya Ako kepada Sara.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya Mamori yang mengetahui itu," jawab Sara. Ia memandang sedih kepada gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Dan tiba – tiba, sebuah pertanyaan kecil terlintas di kepalanya.

Apakah gadis itu akan menjadi gadis yang populer dan dia akan melupakan mereka?

=XXX=

Bel pulang berdentang. Seluruh murid SMA Deimon langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali pula dengan Mamori, ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia lalu segera menghampiri Ako dan Sara, tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana, tiga orang gadis mencegat Mamori.

"Mamori, ayo pulang!" ajak Miki kepada Mamori.

"Eh, ta..tapi aku mau pulang dengan Ako dan Sara," kata Mamori mencoba menolak ajakan Miki. Miki mengernyit sesaat.

"Oh, ayolah, Mamori! Kamu kan sudah jadi sahabat kami! Masa' kamu pulang sama mereka?" ucap Miki kesal. Mamori malah heran dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Miki benar, Mamori, kita akan pulang bareng dengan mobilnya Sakura!" pekik Reina sambil tertawa senang. '_Hah? Mobil?_' pikir Mamori bingung dan kaget.

"Iya! Sopirku sudah kutelpon agar ia menjemput kita. Yuk, keluar!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Mamori.

"Eh? Eh?" ucap Mamori bingung. Ia lalu melirik ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya yang lain ke arah Ako dan Sara yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

"Ini aneh.." gumam Ako dan Sara sambil menatap keempat gadis itu keluar dari kelas mereka.

=XXX=

Sebuah mobil hitam nan mewah tengah berhenti di depan SMA Deimon. "Itu dia mobilku, ayo, teman – teman!" seru Sakura kepada ketiga temannya. Mamori masih terheran – heran. '_Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_' pikir Mamori bingung.

"Lho, kok, malah bengong gitu? Ayo Mamori-chan! Kita masuk!" ajak Reina sambil menarik lengan Mamori. Mamori cuma menurut saja. Ia sungguh – sungguh bahagia hari ini! Keempat gadis itu lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang cukup besar dan dalamnya juga cukup luas itu. Sakura berada di samping sopirnya, sedangkan Miki dan Reina berada di belakang bersama Mamori yang diapit keduanya. Mobilpun berjalan pergi.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura, Miki dan Reina berbicara sangat banyak, entah bergosiplah, masalah perawatan rambutlah, atau fashion yang baru tren akhir – akhir ini. Sedangkan Mamori hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

Gosip? Mamori tak begitu up 2 date tentang apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Perawatan rambut? Mamori bahkan lupa terakhir kali ia memotong rambutnya. Fashion? Mamori jarang belanja ke mall, itupun karena menemani ibunya atau adiknya belanja.

Karena menyadari Mamori tak bicara sepatah katapun, Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. "Mamori-chan? Kenapa cuma diam?" tanya Sakura heran. Mamori segera tersadar.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku kurang mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan," ucap Mamori kemudian. Semua gadis itu langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Mamori. Mereka tak habis pikir, bahwa Mamori akan setidak update-nya dengan dunia sekitar.

"Ya ampun, Mamori-chan, kau tak mengerti? Apa karena pergaulanmu yang kelewat kuper itu membuatmu tidak tahu dunia luar? Bahkan model rambutmu ini, sudah ketinggalan jaman dan sepertinya kurang kau rawat," kata Miki sambil memegang helai – helai rambut Mamori.

"Mamori naik motor terus sih, jadi ya kayak gini rambutnya. Sedikit bau apek," ucap Reina lagi. Sementara Mamori hanya nyengir, malu.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau besok siang kita ke salon kenalanku saja! Kan kita libur tuh, kita ubah model rambut Mamori agar dia lebih cantik nanti! Oh ya, sekalian perawatan rambutnya, penampilannya plus belanja baju yang lagi ngetren buat Mamori!" ucap Sakura seraya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kedua gadis itu minus Mamori.

Mobil itu lalu berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat putih. "Jadi ini rumahmu, Mamori-chan?" tanya Miki tak percaya. Mamori mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil itu.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata rumah Mamori-chan bagus ya, arsitekturnya seperti rumah di amerika dengan gaya modern," gumam Sakura kemudian.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Sakura-chan, Miki-chan, Reina-chan!" salam Mamori kemudian sambil berlalu ke dalam. Mamori lalu menutup pintu gerbangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan penuh suka cita ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," salam Mamori kemudian sambil membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Mamo-neechan," salam balik seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru, Angeli.

"An-chan, mana Kaa-san?" tanya Mamori sambil melangkah masuk.

"Kaa-san lagi belanja sebentar di supermarket Son Son, ada bahan yang kurang. Ano.. Mamo-neechan.." ucap Angeli terputus. Mamori memalingkan wajahnya agar menghadap sang adik tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tadi.. temannya Mamo-neechan..?" tanya Angeli ragu. Mata birunya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mamori kembali. Nadanya terdengar senang.

"Um! Nggak apa – apa, kok," ucap Angeli sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hanya.." gumamnya pelan. Mamori tak mendengar gumaman halus itu. Ia masih merasa terbang melayang ke atas awan karena kejadian hari ini.

"An-chan, hari ini Kaa-san masak apa?" tanya Mamori kemudian sambil teersenyum lebar.

"Teman barunya Mamo-neechan sedikit..." gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Ia malah meneruskan gumamannya. "...terlihat palsu.." gadis itu menyambung gumamannya tadi. Mata birunya itu kini menatap sang kakak sedih.

"An-chan, kakak tanya, Kaa-san masak apa?" tanya Mamori sambil menoleh ke adiknya itu. Angeli segera tersadar.

"Eh.. a... ano.. niku jaga, yak, niku jaga," ucap gadis itu tiba – tiba karena baru saja tersadar dari alam pikirannya yang lain.

"Hmm, sepertinya enak~, ehehe," komentar Mamori dengan tersenyum sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya. Angeli hanya berdiri sambil menatap punggung kakaknya itu.

=XXX=

Esoknya, Mamori sudah dijemput ketiga teman barunya itu di depan gerbang. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaa-san, An-chan!" salam Mamori kepada ibu dan adiknya.

"Hati-hati ya, Mamo-chan/Mamo-neechan!" sahut keduanya. Mamori lalu segera keluar gerbang. Tiga gadis cantik dengan penampilan menarik sudah berada di luar gerbang.

"Mamo- argh!" pekik Reina kemudian. Ia kaget dengan penampilan Mamori kala itu. Mamori mengernyit heran sementara ketiga temannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Mamori heran. Ia merasa penampilannya pantas – pantas saja dan cocok – cocok saja. T-shirt biru dengan balutan jaketnya yang hitam ditambah sebuah jeans hitam membalut kakinya. Kasual. Satu kata yang tepat untuknya. Tiada unsur feminim – feminimnya.

"Nggak ada dress ya?" tanya Sakura. Mamori menggeleng pelan. Ia tak sering memakai dress akhir – akhir ini. Ia sering memakainya jika ke pesta atau acara resmi lain, diluar acara itu, seperti belanja ke mall ataupun sekedar jalan – jalan, ia hanya memilih baju yang kasual saja.

"Ya udah deh, nanti kita shopping sepuasnya di mall! Yey~!" teriak Miki kemudian. Mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Mamori masuk mobil dan mobil itu lalu segera berlalu cepat.

=XXX=

"Selamat datang di salon kami!" ucap mbak pegawai disana.

"Hai sist! Lama nggak jumpa!" salam Sakura kemudian.

"Oh, ternyata anda, nona Sakura dan temannya ya," ucap pegawai itu akrab. Sejenak mata sang pegawai melihat ke arah Mamori. "Ano.. di.. dia siapa ya?" tanya pegawai itu takut – takut. Sakura menoleh ke arah Mamori yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya karena risih kalau dilihat dengan tampang menuduh seperti itu.

"Oh dia, dia Mamori Anezaki, teman baru kita!" jawab Sakura enteng. Sang pegawai mengenyit heran, kenapa sang pelanggan yang cantik – cantik dan berpenampilan menarik itu bisa punya teman dengan dandanan yang amat biasa itu? '_Kerasukan apa mereka sampai punya teman seperti itu?_' pikir mbaknya heran.

"Sist, tolong potong rambutnya dengan mode sekarang dong! Yang modern!" pinta Sakura kepada pegawai itu. "Ayo, Mamori-chan, kau duduk disitu," ajak Sakura sambil memaksa Mamori untuk duduk di kursi salon itu.

"Bagaimana kalau model ini? Sepertinya bagus," kata pegawai itu memberi ide. Sakura melihatnya sekilas.

"Baiklah, yang penting buat dia tambah oke dan cantik!" ucap Sakura menyetujui usul si pegawai. Pegawai itu mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu memakaikan kain ke tubuh Mamori, agar rambutnya nggak nyasar kemana – mana. Lalu ia sedikit memperhatikan rambut Mamori.

"Rambutmu auburn? Campuran ya?" tanya pegawai itu.

"I..iya," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Memang, ayahnya berdarah Jepang sementara sang ibu blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Jadi dia mewarisi 75% Jepang dan 25% Amerika. Adiknya juga, meski sepertinya kadar gen ayahnya lebih banyak sehingga rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan.

"Kau butuh _creambath_, rambutmu sedikit kusam," kata pegawai itu. Ia lalu membawa alat _creambath_ dan mulai meng-_creambath_ rambut Mamori.

[SKIP WAKTU CREAMBATH]

Setelah beberapa menit, proses itu selesai. Mamori lalu mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah kering, pegawai itu menyisir rambutnya dan mulai memotong rambutnya. Potong sana, potong sini. Gunting sana, gunting sini.

"Yak! Sudah selesai!" ucap pegawai itu senang. Mamori melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin.

"Wow, terlihat berbeda!" pekiknya pelan. Ia memandangi rambutnya tak percaya. Rambutnya yang sebahu itu sudah terpotong rapi dan terlihat lebih modis. *bayangin aja model rambut Mamori pas sudah dipotong, sekitar volume 20-an ke atas*

"Wah, iya, lebih modis! Gimana kalo tambah make-up, pasti tambah cantik!" usul Reina kemudian. Mereka pun mengangguk. Mamori pun segera di makeover wajahnya secara habis – habisan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

"Tulang pipimu bagus, kulitmu juga bagus, natural sekali dan yang paling kusuka darimu adalah warna bola matamu. Biru sapphire." puji pegawai itu sambil memoles beberapa make-up ke wajah Mamori.

"Arigatou," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sebenarnya, jika kau berdandan secara biasa, kau sudah cukup cantik lho," kata pegawai itu lagi. "Terlihat natural malah." puji pegawai itu lagi. Mamori hanya tersenyum, hingga terlintas sesuatu di otak Mamori. Berdandan biasa ia sudah cukup cantik? Kenapa tak sedari dulu ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya itu cukup cantik, bahkan sang pegawai memuji wajahnya tadi?

Mamori tak pernah menyadari itu. Sejak saat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, ia jarang merawat diri, bahkan sedikit lupa. Ia sedikit menyesali tindakan itu. Andai saja dulu ia berdandan, mungkin Yamato juga akan tertarik padanya. Hei, Yamato? Ia lalu menghapus pikiran itu. Tidak Mamori, jika kau masih saja berbalap ria, ia tetap tak suka padamu! Tak akan!

"Yak, selesai! Coba kau lihat wajahmu! Cantik sekali!" puji pegawai itu habis – habisan. Mamori segera mengaca pada cermin. Ia tak percaya pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cantik, koreksi, sangat – sangat cantik! Mamori tak percaya.

"Ini... aku..?" tanyanya sendiri. Ia seakan tak percaya bahwa bayangan di cermin itu adalah pantulan dirinya.

"Ini hanya make-up natural, pada dasarnya kau sudah cantik, nona Anezaki." kata pegawai itu lagi. Mamori kembali memikirkan perkataan sang pegawai. Seandainya ia mau berdandan tanpa harus dibawa ke salon begini. Mamori sedikit menghela nafas, menyadari betapa naifnya dia.

"Mamori-chan, _anata wa kirei desu ne_!" pekik Miki riang.

"Arigatou, Miki-chan!" jawab gadis itu senang. Semua memandang takjub pada Mamori, seakan melihat malaikat turun dari langit.

"Baiklah, waktunya shopping!" kata Reina ceria. Sebelumnya, Mamori sudah membayar biaya salonnya yang mendapat diskon besar karena Sakura. Mereka pun melaju ke mall. Mereka lalu berbelanja sepatu dan dress yang mereka pikir 'lucu'. Dan entah sudah berapa tumpuk tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka pun berhenti di food court untuk makan.

Tiba – tiba, seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan meski terlihat rapi berjalan pelan di depan food court itu. Mamori tertegun sesaat melihat siapa lelaki itu.

"Yamato-kun!" sapa Sakura kemudian. Mamori terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura itu. Wajahnya jadi sedikit pucat. Yamato segera menoleh dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Ariyama-san, Kojima-san, Azuzawa-san dan... Anezaki-san?" Yamato mengucapkan marga Mamori dengan sedikit heran. Mukanya menjadi kesal. "Maaf, tapi aku permisi dulu! Aku ada urusan!" ucap Yamato tiba – tiba. Ketiga gadis itu terheran – heran, sementara Mamori menunduk kesal. Apa lelaki itu tak mau memujinya sedikit! Ia kan sudah tambah sedikit cantik! Dan penambahan itu sudah pasti tak akan membuat orang pangling begitu saja pada Mamori.

"Kenapa lelaki itu? Aneh?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Nggak tahu, setelah menyebut nama Mamori, dia menjadi kesal," tambah Miki.

"Oh ya, katanya kalian bermusuhan sejak dia kalah balapan dari kau?" kata Reina lagi.

"Aku nggak mau musuhan ma dia!" bentak Mamori tiba – tiba. Mukanya menjadi merah, kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran. Mamori melihat mereka sedikit ragu.

"A... aku se.. sebenarnya.. su.." ucap Mamori tertatih.

"Kau suka dia ya?" tebak Reina kemudian yang sukses membuat muka Mamori merah. Mereka tersenyum nakal melihat reaksi Mamori itu. Memang benar, -disini- Mamori suka Yamato.

"Udah deh, Mamori-chan, kalau kau suka, tembak aja!" kata Miki kemudian.

"Tapi.. dia membenciku.." ucap Mamori lirih.

"Tenang Mamori, kami bakal bantu sebisamu!" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Arigatou, minna," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang dengan ketiga temannya yang mau membantunya untuk jadian dengan Yamato, tak seperti Ako dan Sara. Hei, tunggu! Ako dan Sara? Sejak kemarin ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Ako dan Sara. Tapi apa pedulinya, ia sudah punya teman yang bisa diajak untuk mengejar cintanya, paling tidak untuk 29 hari ke depan.

=XXX=

Selama seminggu, Mamori selalu keluar bersama ketiga sahabat barunya itu. Sekedar ke mall atau hang out biasa. Dan sudah seminggu pula ia tak bertemu kedua sahabat lamanya, Ako dan Sara.

Begitu juga dengan Angeli, ia sudah jarang berada di rumah dan ngobrol banyak dengan Angeli, padahal sebelum mereka berteman, Mamori sudah berada di rumah dan jarang keluar serta biasanya malah mengobrol banyak dengan Angeli. Angeli sedikit kesepian karenanya. Tapi ia juga sedikit curiga pada teman – teman baru kakaknya yang sering ia sebut sebagai teman 'palsu' itu. Ia merasa aneh. Kenapa kakaknya bisa mendapat teman terkenal secepat itu sementara yang ia tahu teman yang paling dekat kakaknya itu adalah Ako dan Sara.

Minggu siang, dimana hari ketujuh Mamori kehilangan sisa hidupnya, Ako dan Sara mendatangi rumah Mamori tapi Mamori tentu tak berada di rumahnya. Yang membuka pintu adalah Angeli.

"Ako-nee, Sara-nee, konnichiwa!" salam gadis itu pelan. "Masuk dulu kak!" ajak Angeli kemudian.

"Nggak usah An-chan, emm, kakakmu mana?" tanya Ako kemudian. Mata biru Angeli sedikit sedih.

"Mamo-neechan biasa, keluar bareng teman 'palsunya'," jawab Angeli dengan senyum pahit.

"Teman 'palsu'? Maksudmu?" tanya Sara heran dengan kata – kata adik sahabatny itu.

"Nggak. Cuma itu perasaan An-chan saja, kalau teman Mamo-neechan itu 'palsu'. Tapi cuma perasaan An-chan saja, kok!" kata Angeli memasang senyum manis semanis gula*?*

"Tapi kok, kami juga merasa heran. Mamori-chan bisa – bisanya mendapat teman seperti itu, sudah begitu kami merasa dilupakan lagi," jelas Ako sedikit mengungkapkan rasa herannya.

"Aku juga sama, Ako-nee." komentar Angeli. Sementara Sara hanya mengangguk sama.

"Sepertinya ada apa – apa deh," ujar Sara.

"Hmm, mungkin, apa kita selidiki saja!" usul Ako. "Selidiki apa kejadian aneh di sekitar Mamori sehingga Mamori seperti itu!"

"Usul Ako-nee bagus juga," kata Angeli menyetujui.

"Baguslah, kita mulai penyelidikan kita mulai besok, gimana?" usul Sara. Ako dan Angeli mengangguk setuju.

=XXX=

Sementara di lain tempat, Mamori masih dirundung masalahnya dengan Yamato. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan perubahan penampilan Mamori. Lelaki itu masih saja dingin padanya. Apalagi usahanya pedekate sama sekali tak manjur dan parahnya, suatu malam dimana Mamori pergi keluar, hang out seperti biasa, di suatu cafe, ia diajak berdansa oleh salah seorang lelaki disitu dan saat berdansa ia melihat Yamato sedang memasuki cafe itu bersama teman klub amefutonya.

Kronologisnya begini, Mamori sedang berdansa dan secara tiba – tiba Yamato masuk cafe. Yamato tampak senang dapat melepaskan diri di cafe setelah sebelumnya mungkin melakukan pertandingan. Setelah Yamato masuk, ia tiba – tiba merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sebuah ponsel yang mungkin berdering dan saat menerima telepon itu secara tiba – tiba matanya menatap Mamori yang tengah berdansa di panggung. Dan sesaat setelah itu, sekitar 2 detik kemudian, Yamato menutup teleponnya dan berlari keluar. Begitulah.

Dan Mamori tahu, Yamato pasti kesal dia ada disana saat itu, hingga memilih untuk keluar dari cafe karena muak melihat Mamori. Begitulah pemikiran Mamori untuk sementara.

"Lelaki itu, lelaki berambut liar bernama Yamato Takeru sialan itu, kau tak menginginkannya?"

Suara Hiruma yang menawari Mamori terngiang kembali di otaknya. Nyawanya tinggal 23 hari lagi dan ia masih punya 2 permintaan. Mungkin otak Mamori benar – benar kacau hari ini hingga ia langsung pulang duluan ke teman – temannya untuk menemui setan itu, mungkin untuk meminta permintaan keduanya.

=XXX=

Hiruma tengah terduduk di samping jendela apartemen dadakannya [?] yang berada di samping rumah Mamori. Entah kenapa sebuah apartemen dadakan itu berhasil dibangun di samping rumah si gadis 'target' itu. Kekuatan setan memang tak terbatas dan misterius.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut gimbal tengah duduk bersama kedua setan wanita yang entah kapan ia bawa kesana. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama yang justru membuat Hiruma –serta author– muak melihatnya.

"Hoi! Sampah sialan! Cepat kau urus target sampahmu itu untuk memenuhi permintaan sampahmu itu!" bentak si gimbal yang bernama Agon itu.

"Diamlah kau, Dread sialan! Dia pasti akan segera kemari untuk meminta permintaan sialannya yang kedua." jawab Hiruma dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sungguh panjang umur sekali Mamori –meski umurnya tinggal 23 hari–, karena ia sudah berada di bangku dekat rumahnya. Hiruma lalu segera keluar menemui gadis itu. Ia tahu gadis itu akan meminta 1 permintaan kepadanya.

Hiruma lalu keluar dan duduk di samping Mamori tanpa suara sedikitpun, membuat Mamori kaget untuk kedua kalinya karena itu.

"Kau mau apa disini, cewek sialan?" tanya Hiruma kemudian. Wajahnya sedikit kaget tapi kemudian berubah.

"Hiruma-kun! Tolong aku ingin mengatakan 1 permintaan lagi!" ucap Mamori dengan muka memohon. Tunggu? Hiruma-kun? Sudah akrab ya?

"Aku tahu itu, cewek jelek! Skearangt cepat katakan permintaan sialanmu itu!" bentak Hiruma kemudian.

"Oke. Aku ingin..." Mamori memutus perkataannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi. "Aku ingin, agar aku jadi pacarnya Yamato, Yamato Takeru." lanjutnya. Hiruma tertegun sesaat tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kekekeke! Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau menyukai rambut liar sialan itu ya?" ejek Hiruma kemudian.

"Diam kau!" bentak Mamori kesal. Ia tahu setan itu pasti akan mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, _mactaverimus ea_! Kau sudah pacaran dengannya." kata Hiruma dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sungguhkah, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Iya! Dasar cerewet kau, cewek sialan!" bentak Hiruma lagi. Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun!" kata gadis itu sambil berlalu dari Hiruma. Hiruma tertegun sejenak. Ia lalu memandang punggung gadis itu yang sudah menjauh. Hiruma merasakan distorsi aneh dan rasa nyeri aneh di dadanya. Kedua perasaan itu bercampur.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi kesal dengan permintaan sialan kedua dari gadis sialan itu," ucap Hiruma sendiri. Tapi perasaan kesal itu tak ditunjukkan di wajah setannya yang ehm, lumayan tampan itu. Detakan dan rasa nyeri itu datang lagi.

"Tch! Distorsi aneh dan nyeri sialan!" umpatnya kemudian sambil berlalu dari bangku itu.

To Be Continued

Yay, yay, yay!*dateng dengan gajenya*

Gimana chapter ini? Membosankankah? Semakin abalkah? Semakin gajekah? Atau jadi aneh?

Gomen, minna, ini semua gara – gara writer's block saya kumat, saya jadi buat chapternya kayak gini deh*gebuked*

Oh ya, sekedar pengumuman #apaansih#, chap besok mungkin bakal banyak YamaMamo-nya. Bagi yang nggak suka, jangan flame saya! Ini demi serunya [?] cerita saya [maksudnya apaan?]

Tapi tenang saja, pairnya tetap HiruMamo kok^^!

Masih berkenankah anda untuk mereview chapter ini? *puppy eyes no jutsu*(saran, kritik, anonymous dan flame)

Now, See you!


	7. False & True Feelings

Ya~ Saya kembali!

Terimakasih buat **diangel**, **Yumi Violet Rose Hikarin**

Yang nggak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi** : bener ini YamaMamo. Abisnya mau nyoba buat si akuma satu itu marah ma kesel, nyehehehe~*ditembak Hiruma pake AK-47*

**ToscaTurqoise **: Iya, cuek gitu, lagi pake poker face mungkin. Yosh! Ini udah update!

**Ahzer rako0n **: Ehehe, gak usah dikasihani, setan gitu*ditampol ma Ak-47*. Permintaan terakhirnya ya~ Apa ya? Ehehe, tungguin aja^^

**org numpang lewat yg kebetulan bc **: Tenang saja, saya akan buat dia tambah sakit lagi*ditimpukin*. Ini dia updatenya XD

Balesan review udah, now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 7 : False Feeling And True Feeling**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair), slight YamaMamo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), OOC (for Hiruma, maybe), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Esoknya, Mamori berangkat seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa. Mata biru Mamori membulat melihat siapa orang yang berada di balik pagar rumahnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan, mata hitam onyx yang kini tengah menerawang ke arahnya, senyum tipis yang kini terpasang di wajahnya yang, err, tampan.

"Yamato-kun...?" gumam gadis itu menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"Hai, Mamori. Kau kenapa? " tanya Yamato ramah.

'_Mamori? Dia memanggilku Mamori?_' tanya Mamori dalam hati. Mamori masih memandang Yamato tak percaya. Ia merasa dirinya kini sedang mimpi.

"Mamori? Mamori?" Yamato mencoba menyadarkan Mamori dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan Mamori. Mamori segera sadar sepenuhnya. Mamori lalu mencubit tangannya.

'_Ugh! Sakit!_' pikir Mamori kesakitan dengan sedikit meringis. '_Tunggu! Berarti… ini bukan mimpi!_' batinnya berteriak senang. Ia yakin, ia tak sedang bermimpi.

"Mamori, ayo berangkat! Aku sudah sengaja menjemputmu kesini lho!" ajak Yamato sambil melangkah mendahului Mamori.

"Hah? Sungguhkah itu, Yamato-kun?" tanya Mamori mengikuti langkah pria itu. Yamato melirik Mamori.

"Mamori, jangan panggil 'Yamato', panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, 'Takeru'." Kata Yamato kemudian. Mamori tertegun sesaat. Mamori bingung, ia saja jarang memanggil nama teman laki-lakinya dengan nama kecil. Tapi, ia menghapus pikiran itu. Mereka memang seharusnya saling memanggil nama kecil, bukan?

"Oh, _g__omen ne_, Takeru," ucap Mamori sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Yamato tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia lalu membelai kepala Mamori pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambut coklat kemerahan itu.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ternyata pacar pertamaku ini pemalu ya," goda Yamato kemudian.

"Pertama?" kata Mamori bingung. Ia merasa pernah melihat lelaki ini bersama seorang gadis yang rambutnya dijalin di dekat café langganannya. Apakah gadis itu bukan pacarnya dulu?

"Iya. Aku tak pernah pacaran dengan gadis lain." jelas Yamato.

"La… lalu gadis berambut krem dan dijalin ke arah depan itu…"

"Oh, itu. Kau ada disana ya? Begini, dia itu sahabatku, namanya Karin Koizumi. Tenang dia sudah punya pacar. Waktu itu, aku sedang naik motor sendiri, lalu kulihat Karin sedang berjalan sendiri. Nah, sebagai sahabat, aku menawarinya naik motor, meski resiko jka dilihat polisi akan segera ditilang. Kau tau itu kan?" Yamato mulai menjelaskan. Mamori hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Terus, dia kuajak ke gudang reparasi motor dulu, motorku sedikit rusak meski tak parah. Sesaat setelah itu, dia menerima telepon yang ternyata dari orang yang disukai Karin, Taka Honjo, sahabatku juga. Dia senang, pernyataan cintanya melalui surat diterima oleh cowok itu. Makanya, waktu itu ia terlihat senang, sebagai sahabat, aku juga ikut senang mendengar kabat itu, meski…" ucapan Yamato terputus.

"Meski kenapa, Ya- eh Takeru?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah kok. Urusan masa lalu." jawab Yamato sambil kembali mengacak rambut auburn gadis itu. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Takeru, jangan acak rambutku! Berantakan!" protes Mamori kemudian. Yamato hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya itu. '_Enaknya bisa bercanda bersamanya,_' pikir Mamori bahagia. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju sekolah dengan diselingi berbagai percakapan dan candaan. Terasa indah dan bahagia. Indah tapi palsu.

Dari balik kegelapan, sepasang mata zamrud terlihat berkilat tajam melihat mereka. Mungkin kesal dengan pemandangan indah yang palsu itu. Dan kenapa ia bisa kesal dengan pemandangan itu? Bukankah itu palsu? Atau baginya itu adalah sebuah keaslian?

Satu lagi, apakah perasaan kesalnya itu juga palsu atau justru asli?

=XXX=

Semua murid yang berada di SMA Deimon pada hari, atau mungkin pagi itu pasti terkejut setengah hidup melihat pemandangan 'aneh' yang kini berada di depan mata mereka. Mungkin mereka akan menggosok mata mereka untuk membersihkan mata mereka, kalau-kalau ada kotoran yang membuat sebuah pemandangan 'aneh' itu. Tapi setelah melakukan itupun, pemandangan 'aneh' itu tetap saja terlihat di kedua bola mata mereka. Mereka pun yakin, kalau mereka tak menderita cacat mata apapun itu. Rabun dekat, jauh, senja, mereka bukan penyandangnya. Pemandangan itu asli.

"Nggak mungkin kan…"

"Mereka…. Kok…"

"Ini aneh, nggak mungkin!"

Dan perkataan-perkataan ketidak percayaan lain terlontar dari mulut mereka, dengan efek geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa? Karena, pemandangan 'aneh' yang membuat mereka bercengo' ria itu adalah Mamori dan Yamato yang kini tengah bercanda tawa bersama dengan sangat begitu akrab. Sungguh aneh memang, karena banyak murid SMA Deimon yang mengetahui bahwa kedua makhluk itu kerap bertengkar setiap bertemu dan saling membenci.

Lha ini, tidak terima berjalan bersama dalam keadaan diam alias tanpa pertengkaran, bahkan sampai bercanda tawa. Ada angin apa ini?

Sesampainya di depan kelas Mamori, "Ohayou, Mamori-cha— Hei!" sapa Sakura yang berada di belakang Mamori. Mamori dan Yamato spontan menoleh. Ketiga teman Mamori berada di belakang mereka dengan pandangan heran. Oke, itu adalah pandangan terbanyak yang diterima oleh Mamori dan Yamato pada pagi ini, semoga Mamori tidak muak.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura, Miki, Reina!" sapa Mamori balik sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Waah~ Mamori sudah punya pacar ya?" goda Reina kemudian. Sontak, pipi Mamori bersemu merah mendengar itu.

"I…iya," kata Mamori sambil menunduk malu.

"Kapan nih jadiannya? Kemarin?" tanya Miki.

Mamori sejenak berpikir, ia tak tahu kapan cowok itu menembaknya, karena itupun hasil permintaan. Dan permintaan itu dikabulkan kemarin oleh sang setan berambut pirang yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

"I..iya! Kemarin!" jawab Mamori sedikit terbata.

"Kapan? Setelah kau pamit pulang kemarin? Terus siapa yang menyatakannya dulu? Kau apa Yamato?" tanya Sakura lagi yang merasa ingin tahu.

Ini dia! Memang benar, sejak setelah ia pamit itulah, Yamato sudah menjadi pacarnya, tapi masalahnya satu, ia saja belum menyatakan cintanya kepada lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu. '_Seandainya kujawab aku ataupun Takeru, pasti mereka akan tanya "Bagaimana kau/dia mengatakannya?". Huuuh, bagaimana ini?_' pikir Mamori bingung.

"Hei, cewek-cewek sialan dan rambut liar sialan, kalau mau nggosip ma pacaran jangan di depan kelas orang!" suatu suara dari arah belakang mereka membuyarkan pikiran Mamori yang sedari tadi kebingungan memikirkan jawaban.

Mereka berlima lalu menoleh serempak ke arah sang pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang setan berambut spiky pirang tengah menyandang sebuah AK-47 di bahu kanannya. Mulut lelaki itu tengah mengelembungkan sebuah permen karet mint.

"Hiruma...-kun?" kata Mamori mengucapkan nama sang pemilik suara setan tadi. Hiruma hanya memandangnya datar.

"Minggir, cewek-cewek sialan!" bentak Hiruma membuat keempat gadis itu dengan menurutnya menyingkir dari depan pintu.

"Hiruma-kun! Bisa nggak sih, kau sopan sedikit? Jangan panggil kami dengan cewek-cewek sialan! Kami punya nama!" bentak Mamori sesaat setelah Hiruma memasuki kelas. Bentakan itu membuat telinga Hiruma berkedut sedikit. Alhasil, Hiruma lalu memutar kepalanya 180 derajat untuk menghadap sang pembentak yang justru membuat gadis itu kaget atas kemampuan Hiruma itu.

"Keh, apa hakmu membentakku, hah? Terserah aku mau memanggil orang dengan sebutan apa, itu hakku! Kau tak perlu ikut campur, cewek sialan!" katanya kasar sambil berbalik menuju kursinya.

"Dia itu!" gerutu Mamori kesal.

"Dia itu bukannya, Youichi Hiruma?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba. Mamori segera berbalik menoleh.

"Eh, ah, iya. Dia itu selalu saja memanggil seseorang dengan embel-embel 'sialan'. Dan aku kesal, setiap dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" kata Mamori sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yamato memandang Mamori sesaat.

"Kalian akrab ya," kata Yamato lagi dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mamori segera menoleh ke Yamato dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A.. apa maksudmu, Takeru! Masa' saling bentak begitu dibilang akrab?" Mamori memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bisa saja. Dia tak memanggilmu dengan margamu dan kau memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-kun', itu sudah menyatakan bahwa kalian sudah akrab." tutur Yamato kemudian dengan seutas senyum di wajahnya. Mamori memandang lelaki itu bingung.

"Seandainya ia tak memanggilku dengan cewek atau gadis sialan..." Mamori menghentikan perkataannya. Ia merasa kini otaknya sedang memutar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Hujan dan payung. Dua buah bayangan benda terekam dalam otaknya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan itu.

"Hiruma-kun!" panggilnya.

"Apa lagi, gadis sialan?" bentak Hiruma kemudian.

"_Apa lagi, gadis sialan?__"_

Sebuah suara yang mengatakan hal sama terngiang di telinga Mamori. Suara yang dulu pernah ia dengar dari mulut seorang anak berambut hitam yang ia tolong waktu dulu. Di tengah siraman rintik hujan. Tapi, mereka berbeda! Sifat anak laki-laki itu sedikit lebih baik daripada setan ini! Dan ia adalah manusia, bukan setan! Pikir Mamori membantah.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Mamori kemudian sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tch!" decak Hiruma kemudian.

"Mamori!" panggil Yamato kemudian. Mamori berbalik.

"Ah, ya, ada apa?" tanya Mamori kemudian.

"Aku balik ke kelasku dulu ya," kata Yamato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, Takeru!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut juga. Yamato lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Mamori melihat di depan kelasnya sampai lelaki itu naik tangga, kelas Yamato berada di atas kelas Mamori.

"Mamori! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Mamori langsung terkesiap, sang teman masih ingat masalah itu.

"I..iya, iya, yang penting kita duduk dulu, nanti akan kukatakan," ajak Mamori kemudian sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mereka pun berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa senang. '_Ah, bahagia rasanya! Punya teman baik dan populer dan punya pacar sebaik Takeru! What a great life!_' pikir Mamori senang. Ia tertawa-tawa tanpa menyadari sepasang bola mata zamrud memandangnya kesal.

"Benar kan! Pasti ada yang aneh!" kata Ako dari tempat duduknya di seberang Mamori. "Nggak mungkin kan, tiba-tiba saja si Yamato Takeru jadi pacarnya Mamori! Pasti ada apa-apanya!" tambahnya sedikit kesal.

"Iya. Ini aneh sekali. Bagaimana dengan ide penyelidikanmu itu, Ako?" tanya Sara kemudian.

"Apa kita mulai tiga hari lagi saja? Kita menguntit Mamori dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi, entah, aku merasa aku mencurigai orang lain juga deh," kata Ako.

"Orang lain? Siapa?" tanya Sara bingung.

"Errr, Hiruma Youichi." jawab Ako membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil melirik ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di belakang. Sara membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"NANI? HI-RU-MA YOU-I-CHI?" pekik Sara pelan sambil mematah-matahkan nama setan itu. "Kau gila, ya? Darimana kau bisa mencurigai dia, Ako?" tanya Sara heran.

"Kau sadar nggak sih, akhir-akhir ini dia dan Mamori cukup akrab dan sejak saat itulah, Mamori mempunyai teman-teman dan pacar baru! Dari itulah aku mencurigai lelaki mirip setan itu!" tutur Ako.

"Iya sih, kau berani menguntitnya? Sampai rumahnya mungkin?" tanya Sara lagi.

"Sedikit sih, aku takut kalau dia sampai membunuh kita dengan senapannya itu!" kata Ako sedikit bergidik.

"Cuma itu caranya, Ako. Kalau memang ini ada kaitannya dengan Hiruma Youichi, maka kita harus berani menyelidikinya." kata Sara.

"Huuft, baiklah." kata Ako pasrah. "Demi Mamori." tambahnya lagi.

"Demi sahabat kita!"

=XXX=

Bel istirahat berdentang. Waktunya istirahat. Mamori lalu mengemasi buku-bukunya dan membuka bekal bento dari tasnya. Begitu pula teman-temannya.

"Mamori!"

Sebuah suara memanggil terdengar dari arah pintu. Terlihat sesosok pria berambut ikal hitam dan berantakan. Ia memasang senyum 24 karatnya kepada sang gadis.

"Takeru?" kata Mamori mengucapkan nama sang pria. Yamato lalu berjalan ke arah bangku Mamori.

"Sedang makan siang ya?" tanyanya. Mamori mengangguk.

"Keh, siang-siang begini sudah pacaran, manusia sialan itu memang aneh! Kekekeke!" ejek Hiruma dari bangkunya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Diam kau!" bentak Mamori kesal.

"Hei, kau! Kau tertarik dengan klub American Football kami tidak?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mamori bingung dengan tawaran Yamato kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"American Football?" kata Hiruma.

"Iya! Kami kekurangan pemain, jadi maukah kau masuk?" tawar Yamato kemudian. Hiruma memandang lelaki itu sinis.

"Apa disana kita bisa melakukan cara-cara apapun, trik-trik apapun atau melakukan sebuah pertaruhan?" tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Cara dan trik, sesuai prosedur, kalau pertaruhan, aku tak tahu itu." jawab Yamato.

"Oke! Aku akan lihat latihan kalian, baru memutuskan. Tapi, gadis sialan itu.." Hiruma menunjuk ke arah Mamori. Mamori terkejut dengan tudingan itu.

"Dia harus jadi manager sialan di tim sialan kalian!" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"APA?" pekik Mamori kaget. "Ma..masa' aku..? Jangan macam-macam Hiruma-kun!"

"Oh ya, kami juga belum mempunyai seorang manager. Mamori, kumohon, jadilah manager klub kami!" pinta Yamato kemudian. Melihat Yamato yang meminta kepadanya, hatinya pun luluh. Ia lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Terima kasih, Mamori!" kata Yamato sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mamori. Entah sejak kapan, seringai Hiruma tadi telah hilang entah kemana. Hiruma lalu membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kaki dan kemudian pergi keluar kelas.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Mamori bingung.

=XXX=

Di lorong kelas, Hiruma tengah berjalan sambil menenteng AK-47 di bahu kanannya serta sebuah laptop putih bertuliskan VAIO di tangan kirinya. Mata hijau toskanya berkilat kesal. Sesekali ia mengumpat tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah atap sekolah. Ia lalu membuka pintu atap itu dan memasukinya serta menutup pintu itu lagi. Ia kemudian bersandar di tembok pintu atap itu. Ia meletakkan laptopnya di pangkuannya dan AK-47 nya, bersandar di sisi kanannya.

Ia lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Angin sepoi menggerak-gerakkan setiap helai rambut pirang pemuda itu. Kelopak matanya lalu terbuka lagi. Mata hijaunya memandang ke depan jauh.

"Perasaan sialan apa ini?" gumamnya kesal. "Kenapa setiap kulihat rambut liar sialan itu bersama cewek sialan itu, aku merasa kesal?" tanya Hiruma sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, apa perasaan sialan ini?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Tapi tentu, tiada satupun yang menjawab itu semua. Tak ada seorangpun. Hanya suara kicauan burung siang itu yang terdengar. Pertanyaan itu, kini tenggelam dalam keheningan.

=XXX=

Sorenya, lapangan SMA Deimon berkumpul beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam Amefuto. Mereka tengah melakukan latihan seperti biasa. Ada yang latihan pass, run atau block untuk para lineman. Seorang pria berambut spike kuning tengah memperhatikan dari bench dengan seperti mencoret-coret sesuatu di suatu kertas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yamato.

Seorang pria berambut hitam ikal tengah memberikan pengarahan kepada seorang gadis berambut auburn. Gadis itu mengangguk setuju dengan sesekali tersenyum setiap lelaki itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Hiruma-san, waktunya aku mengetesmu," kata lelaki berambut ikal itu—Yamato. Hiruma hanya menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya. Ia lalu berdiri. "Dengan tes ini, aku akan tahu di posisi mana kau akan bermain." kata Yamato lagi sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, rambut liar sialan," kata Hiruma kemudian sambil mengikuti lelaki itu. Mamori berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menggenggam note book, pulpen dan stopwatch. Sepertinya tes pertamanya adalah mengukur kecepatan dalam 40 yard.

Tes dimulai. Hiruma bersiap di posisi. Mamori berdiri di ujung, bersiap dengan stopwatchnya. Tes dimulai. Hiruma lalu berlari dengan cepat.

Click!

Mamori menekan stopwatch tepat setelah Hiruma sampai. "Berapa kecepatannya, Mamori?" tanya Yamato sambil menghampiri Mamori.

"Ah.. 5,1 detik," jawab Mamori sambil menunjukkan stopwatchnya.

"Kau cukup cepat juga, tapi sepertinya posisi Running Back tak pantas untukmu." kata Yamato kemudian. "Selanjutnya kita tes pass," ujar Yamato sambil berbalik.

"Kemampuanku menangkap tak 100% akurat, bisakah aku mencoba untuk melempar pass?" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Yamato berbalik ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kuharap keakuratan melemparmu lebih bagus dari menangkap." kata Yamato kemudian. Hiruma hanya menyeringai kecil.

Tes melempar. Hiruma sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar. Seorang receiver sudah berada di depannya. Hiruma lalu melempar bola amefuto itu dengan sangat cepat, membuat sang receiver kepayahan. Tapi, syukurlah, bola itu bisa ditangkap. Bola itu sungguh akurat. Tepat menuju sasaran yang Hiruma incar.

"Wow, kau hebat sekali dalam melempar! Sepertinya posisi yang bagus untukmu adalah Quarter Back! Kau bisa melempar atau memberikan bola pada Running Back! Kau bisa mengendalikan keadaan lapangan?" tanya Yamato. Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja, rambut liar sialan! Bagi para receiver sialan yang tak bisa menangkap pass dariku, akan kubunuh!" gertak Hiruma sambil memamerkan AK-47 kesayangannya. Kontan, seluruh receiver disana bergidik ketakutan.

"Baguslah, sekarang kita bisa latihan! Mamori, setelah latihan nanti, kau harus membersihkan ruang klub! Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu, kok!" kata Yamato sambil tersenyum. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, cepat latihan, rambut liar sialan!" kata Hiruma kemudian.

"Baik, baik, Hiruma-san," kata Yamato sambil melangkah menuju lapangan. Sementara Mamori menuju ke ruang klub.

[SKIP WAKTU LATIHAN]

Latihan selesai. Beberapa anggota amefuto sudah selesai mengganti baju mereka dan berkemas pulang, meninggalkan ketiga makhluk di dalam ruang klub. Hiruma yang tengah mengetik sesuatu, Mamori yang membersihkan ruangan itu dan Yamato yang menunggu Mamori.

"Yak! Sudah selesai!" kata Mamori sambil meletakkan sapunya dan celemeknya. Ia lalu meraih blazernya dan tasnya. Yamato pun sudah berdiri karena sang kekasih sudah selesai.

"Tunggu, manager sialan, rambut liar sialan!" kata Hiruma kemudian.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-san?" tanya Yamato.

"Biar kunci ruangan ini aku yang bawa," kata Hiruma tanpa menoleh ke arah kedua sejoli itu. Matanya masih fokus ke layar sambil sesekali jarinya bergerak di _touch pad_.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, kau harus datang paling pagi setiap hari." kata Yamato kemudian sambil menyerahkan kunci di atas meja dimana Hiruma menyilangkan kakinya. Hiruma melirik ke arah kunci itu dan meraihnya.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah kalian! Aku malas melihat kalian!" perintah Hiruma kemudian.

"Kami memang mau pulang, Hiruma-kun! Ayo kita pulang, Takeru!" ajak Mamori sambil menggandeng lengan Yamato. Mereka pun lalu keluar dari ruang klub itu. Hiruma melirik sekilas. Mata hijaunya berkilat kesal. Dengan keras, ia lalu menutup laptop putihnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas kesal. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Perasaan sialan ini lagi!" umpatnya kesal. "Lalu apakah nama perasaan sialan ini?" tanyanya lagi sendiri. Kesal? Sepertinya bukan. Perasaan ini lebih spesifik dari sekedar kesal. Benci? Mungkin sedikit terkait, tapi lebih mendetail lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa membenci apapun itu, tapi benci ini berbeda. Jika mereka berdua, benci itu ada, tapi tidak jika salah satunya sendiri. Lalu apa nama perasaan itu? Hiruma masih berusaha mencari namanya.

Cemburu? Hiruma langsung bangkit dari lamunannya tadi. Ia mencerna kembali satu kata itu lagi. Benarkah ia merasa cemburu kepada dua orang itu? Sungguhkah?

Hiruma menyeringai lebar, sepertinya itu benar. Cemburu, nama perasaan sialan itu! Batinnya terkekeh. Ia lalu berdiri dan memasukkan laptopnya dan meraih senapannya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu ruang klub itu. Sepertinya ia tahu, apa yang ia rasakan kini.

=XXX=

Waktu berputar. Pasir pun semakin mengucur ke bawah. Waktu kematian gadis itu tinggal 18 hari lagi. Hiruma pun merasa perasaan sialan itu semakin menjadi setiap hari, meski terkadang menepis perasaan itu. Ia benci mengakuinya jika ia sedang cemburu.

Yah, kemesraan Mamori dan Yamato terlihat sangat jelas. Sejak dari mereka datang, latihan pagi, istirahat, latihan sore, dan pulang. Membuat mata hijau Hiruma semakin sakit melihat itu.

Hari ke 12 hidup Mamori berkurang, Hiruma ijin dari latihan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, meski alasan sebenarnya ia mau pulang. Tak ia sadari, tiga orang di balik kegelapan tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ini dia saatnya!" desis mereka.

To Be Continued

Fuuh... akhirnya selesai juga! Gomenasai minna-san, saya telat dari biasanya m(_ _)m. Gara-gara sakit mendadak, jadi nggak bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini deh! Sudah writer's block saya sedikit kumat di tengah jalan lagi =.=

Anyway, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Hiruma mulai cemburu nih! Nyehehehe~ Buat aja lebih kesiksa dengan perasaannya itu! *ditembak Hiruma*. Buat para HiruMamo FC, please, jangan bunuh saya! *lari sebelum dibunuh HiruMamo FC*

Alurnya sedikit dipercepat, writer's block menghadang saya.

Review masih diterima baik berupa saran, kritik, anonymous ataupun flame(ada alasannya), saya tunggu^^

Akhir kata, **REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011! **


	8. Spy In The Devil's House

Yaha! Update chapie baru^^

Makasih buat **diangel **dan **AeonFlux15** udah saya balas lewat PM.

Terus buat :

**Ahzer Rako0n **: ehehe, eh jangan, mending Hiruma sama saya aja *dikemplang ma AK-47*. Seru? Makasih^^

**DEVIL'D **: saya juga suka kalo dia kesiksa, nyehehe. Endingnya... endingnya... ehehe, iya dong, daripada saya kena gebuk ma HiruMamo FC ^^"

**DarkAngelYouichi **: Setannya cemburu *ikut-ikut treak*. Oke, ini dia updatenya

**ToscaTurqoise **: Writer's block itu 'penyakit' yang sering diderita para penulis (termasuk para author) gara-gara nggak bisa melanjutkan cerita. Singkatnya, kehilangan ide ^^. Makasih udah review.

Mungkin chapter ini akan membosankan karena kebanyakan OC yang numpang ngeksis *digampar ma Hikari & Angeli*. Bagi yang nggak suka, nggak usah baca juga nggak apa-apa, saya ikhlas =.=

Balesan review udah, now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter ****8**** : ****Spy In Devil's House**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair), slight YamaMamo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), OOC (for Hiruma, maybe), Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC yang numpang ngeksis di chapter ini, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

"Ini dia saatnya!"

=XXX=

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai setiap helai rambut kuning pemuda itu. Letupan permen karet sering terdengar di setiap beberapa langkah kaki pemuda itu. Mata hijau zamrudnya memandang jalanan di depannya dengan kesal. Koreksi, sangat-sangat kesal. Di bahu kanannya terpasang manis sebuah bazooka yang justru membuat orang yang melihatnya akan bergidik ketakutan.

Saat ia melihat ke arah sebuah rumah bercat putih susu. Lelaki itu berhenti sesaat dan melihat sekilas ke arah rumah itu. Datar. Itulah pandangan yang ia lemparkan ke arah rumah itu. Ia lalu mulai melangkah lagi. Menuju sebuah apartemen yang terlihat mahal yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah berwarna putih itu. Ia pun memasuki apartemen itu. Terlihat beberapa bayangan bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan rumah. Bayangan itu mengawasi lelaki tadi.

"Jadi, disana ya, rumah Hiruma?" sebuah bayangan berbicara.

"Tepat di dekat rumah Mamori-chan," bayangan lain menimpali.

"Aku tak menyangka ada sangat dekat dengan Mamo-neechan," bayangan lain yang lebih kecil ikut menimpali. Yeah, mereka adalah Ako, Sara dan adik Mamori, Angeli. Angeli yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, segera diseret Ako dan Sara untuk menguntit akuma satu itu. Entah dapat keberanian apa mereka, sampai mau-maunya menguntit setan itu meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Ako, apakah kita harus menguntit sampai ke samping rumahnya?" tanya Sara kemudian.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sebenarnya aku mau jika harus menguntit kesana, tapi resikonya itu..." Ako bergidik ngeri. Sara menghela nafas tak lega.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang kesana?" suara Angeli menawarkan diri terdengar. Sontak, kedua gadis yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan tak percaya terpancar dari raut wajah mereka.

"Kau... kau tak takut..?" Sara bertanya kepada Angeli dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kau bisa dibunuh, An-chan!" Ako memperingatkan Angeli. Angeli hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau memang lelaki itu yang merupakan penyebab Mamo-neechan seperti itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja agar lelaki itu tak mendekati Mamo-neechan dan Mamo-neechan kembali seperti dulu!" Angeli mengatakan alasannya. Mata biru gadis itu memancarkan aura kesal.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang maunya begitu. Tapi kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, lebih baik nggak usah aja, An-chan!" kata Ako pasrah. Angeli menggeleng pelan.

"Aku nggak akan mundur! Aku mau Mamo-neechan kembali seperti Mamo-neechan yang dulu!" kata Angeli sedikit nekat. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas. Sepertinya gadis ini memang tak sayang pada nyawanya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah bertekad seperti itu. Kami hanya memperingatkan saja," kata Sara. Angeli pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan pelan menuju apartemen si setan.

Bersamaan dengan percakapan ketiga gadis tadi, lelaki setan yang sedari tadi dikuntit itu, memandang tak percaya setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Seorang gadis berambut acak-acakan dengan pakaian gothic dan sedikit emo tengah berdiri di depan seorang pria berambut gimbal dengan dua wanita cantik tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, aniki!" salam gadis berambut acak-acakan itu. Senyum misterius terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tch! Ada urusan sialan apa kau kesini, adik sialan?" tanya Hiruma _to the point_.

"Memangnya nggak boleh, seorang adik mengunjungi kakaknya yang jarang ia temui?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada polos dan terkesan tak berdosa.

"Adik sampahmu ini mengganggu kesenanganku saja!" giliran Agon berbicara.

"Agon-nii, aku kan tadi hanya menanyakan dimana kakakku berada? Masa' itu mengganggu?" kata Hikari dengan nada tak berdosa sambil menoleh kepada setan gimbal itu. Hiruma hanya mendecak melihat mereka. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Melemparkan tas selempangnya dan menaruh senjatanya di sofa itu juga.

"Lalu, atas dasar sialan apa, kau kesini, adik sialan?" tanya Hiruma lagi sambil duduk di sofa itu.

"Hanya menanyakan misi kakak. Apakah sudah kakak kabulkan semua permintaan si 'target'?" jawab dan tanya Hikari. Hiruma menyipitkan matanya tak senang.

"Atas dasar sialan lain apa, kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Hiruma belum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi.

"Atas perintah King." jawab Hikari datar.

"Untuk apa, kakek sialan itu menyuruhmu? Memangnya sudah tak ada setan sialan lain yang bisa dia andalkan?" ejek Hiruma.

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya disuruh untuk menjadi pengawas bayangan untuk misi kakak saja. Untuk alasannya aku tak tahu, tak peduli dan tak mau peduli." jawab Hikari dengan nada tak peduli.

"Tch! Dasar kakek sialan itu!" decak Hiruma kesal. Hikari lalu ikut duduk di sofa di depan kakaknya. Hening. Hanya terdengar godaan Agon kepada dua wanita setan di dekatnya.

"Apa Agon-nii selalu seperti itu?" tanya Hikari sambil melirik ke arah Agon.

"Jangan hiraukan dread sialan itu!" kata Hiruma sambil mengelap AK-47 tercintanya.

"Jadi sudah aniki kabulkan semua keinginan gadis itu? Kulihat dari atas, kakak sering adu mulut dengannya?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Kurang satu. Gadis sialan itu belum mengatakan satu permintaannya lagi," jawab Hiruma kemudian. Hikari melihat kakaknya datar.

"Kurang 18 hari lagi waktu kematiannya. Kakak harus memaksa gadis itu untuk mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya, atau kakak akan gagal dalam misi ini dan akan menjadi malaikat seperti Tou-san lho," kata Hikari lagi memperingatkan.

"Cerewet kau, kuso imouto!" bentak Hiruma sambil menodongkan AK-47 nya ke arah Hikari. Hikari membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Aniki, ingat, aku ini malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku tak takut dengan senjatamu itu. Aku tak akan mati hanya karena tertembak pelurumu itu," kata Hikari menyeringai kecil. Hiruma mendecak kesal. Ia lalu menurunkan senjatanya. Mungkin kalau adiknya itu manusia, ia mungkin akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Kak, sekalian juga kuperingatkan, meski di buku peraturan sudah ada," kata Hikari kemudian.

"Keh, apa?" tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Kakak jangan sampai jatuh cinta dengan manusia tar—"

DOR!

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar memotong perkataan Hikari. Angeli—yang sedari tadi menguping lewat pintu, bergidik ngeri mendengar suara tembakan itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding disko.

"—get itu." Hikari melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tenang.

Bahu kanan Hikari terlihat tertembak. Hikari tak merasakan sakit dari pancaran matanya. Hijau toska matanya itu terlihat tenang dan datar. Bahunya yang tertembak itu lalu menghilang sesaat dan tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah bahu lagi. Ajaib. Hiruma mendecak.

"Sudah kubilang, kakak tak akan bisa membunuhku," kata Hikari datar sambil berdiri. "Badanku akan kembali utuh," lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal sialan itu padamu, adik sialan?" bentak Hiruma kemudian.

"King yang menyuruhku mengatakan itu padamu." kata Hikari kemudian. "Apa itu benar?"

"Jangan campuri urusanku, adik sialan!" kata Hiruma lagi sambil menodongkan revolvernya kepada adik shinigaminya itu. "Kau sendiri juga tak mau dicampuri masalah sialanmu empat tahun yang lalu kan?" kata Hiruma dengan menyeringai lebar. Hikari tertegun sesaat.

"Kau juga jangan mencampuri urusanku, baka aniki!" sentak Hikari sambil mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah leher Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Makanya jangan berkata seperti itu adik sialan!" katanya kemudian.

"Aku kan hanya memperingatkan untuk jangan jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Mamori Anezaki itu saja," jawab Hikari enteng.

"Apa kau bilang, kuso imouto?" bentak Hiruma lagi.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan, baka aniki!" bentak Hikari lagi.

"Tch! Kuso imoto!"

"Baka aniki!"

"Hoi, dua sampah sialan, jangan menggangguku!" bentak Agon kemudian yang merasa acaranya terganggu oleh bentakan dua kakak beradik-setengah-setan itu.

"Diam kau, Dread sialan!" bentak Hikari dan Hiruma bersamaan sambil melempar death-glare kepada Agon.

"Cih!" Agon mendecih kesal. Kalah saing oleh kakak beradik yang punya darah setan itu.

"Pokoknya aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan sampai kau gagal," kata Hikari sambil keluar dari apartemen mahal itu.

"Pergi sana, adik sialan!" bentak Hiruma saat gadis itu sudah menutup pintu apartemen itu.

"Kakak yang merepotkan," gumam Hikari dari luar. Ia lalu melirik ke arah sang gadis kecil yang berada tak jauh dari jendela. Gadis bermabut hitam panjang itu terkejut mendapati dirinya kepergok menguping.

"Ka.. kamu si..siapa?" tanya Angeli kaget. Mata hijau Hikari membulat sesaat. Sepertinya ia terkejut gadis itu sedang bicara dengannya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Siapa lagi?" kata Angeli meyakinkan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Hikari tak percaya. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Rambut hitam acak-acakanmu, baju gothicmu, terlihat jelas. Memangnya kau tak bisa dilihat?" tanya Angeli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Hikari. Hikari memandang gadis itu datar.

"Aku shinigami. Aku seharusnya tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia. Lalu kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Hikari balik.

"Kau... shi.. shinigami..?" tanya Angeli kaget. "De...dewa ke..matian itu..?" lanjutnya sedikit bergidik.

"Begitulah," jawab Hikari enteng. Ia lalu menarik sabitnya untuk sedikit terlihat.

"Terus, kenapa lelaki berambut pirang tadi bisa bicara denganmu? Bahkan menembakmu?" tanya Angeli tambah bingung. Hikari tertegun dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Khekhekhekhe, ternyata benar, kau menguping sedari tadi. Kujelaskan ya, dia itu setan! Jelas bisa melihatku!" kekeh Hikari kemudian.

"Apa? Setan? Jadi kakakku terkena jebakan setan?" kata Angeli tak percaya.

"Kau adik dari 'target', ya?" tanya Hikari. Angeli mengernyit bingung. Target? Siapa? Pikirnya bingung.

" 'Target'? Mamo-neechan?" tanya Angeli menduga.

"Yup! Mamori Anezaki, sang 'target' dari setan itu. Dia akan mati 18 hari lagi." kata Hikari menjelaskan.

"Apa? Mati?" pekik Angeli kaget. Dia sangat kaget mendengar bahwa kakak perempuan tercintanya akan mati dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 minggu. "Ke...kenapa Mamo-neechan bisa mati? Kau pasti bercanda," kata Angeli tak percaya. Hikari memandang gadis itu seperti mau tertawa.

"Khe, itu benar. 18 hari lagi, aku akan mencabut nyawa kakakmu itu. Kakakmu itu melakukan perjanjian kematian dengan setan pirang itu dengan menukarkan jiwanya dengan sejumlah permintaan dan permintaan kakakmu tinggal satu lagi. Tinggal menunggu waktu berjalan. Dan aku tidak bercanda. Di buku _Necrologie_ ku, dia tertulis akan mati 18 hari lagi." kata Hikari menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam.

"_Necrologie_?" Angeli bingung dengan maksud kata itu.

"Daftar kematian. Dan kau, kalau tidak salah anggota keluarga Anezaki termuda. Anezaki... Anezaki.. ah! Ini dia! Angeli Anezaki, 15 tahun, 1 SMA. Kau akan mati sekitar lima puluh tahunan lagi. Sepertinya akan lama," kata Hikari sambil mencari nama gadis berambut hitam itu dan menutup buku hitam itu. Angeli terkejut. Bahkan gadis ini bisa tahu hari kematiannya? Dia tidak main-main.

"Grrr..kau..." geram Angeli. "Jangan main-main! Kau tidak bisa membunuh kakakku!" bentak Angeli marah.

"Kalau kakakmu tak mengucapkan permintaannya selama 18 hari ini, kakakmu akan hidup," kata Hikari kemudian. Angeli berhenti menggeram. "Dan, jika sampai kakakku, maksudku setan pirang itu melanggar satu peraturan, maka kakakmu akan tetap hidup," tambah Hikari lagi.

"Benarkah?" kata Angeli bertanya-tanya. Hikari hanya mengangguk kecil. Wajah Angeli yang sedari tadi marah, berubah menjadi sedikit gembira. Masih ada harapan.

"Jangan senang dulu. Hanya kakakmu yang bisa menentukannya. Ia memilih tetap hidup, tapi 18 hari lagi semua keinginannya hanya kenikmatan sesaat atau memilih kematian dengan keinginan yang menyenangkan untuk mengantarnya pergi," kata Hikari memperingatkan.

"Kenikmatan sesaat?" tanya Angeli bingung.

"Ups! Kelihatannya aku terlalu banyak omong nih," kata Hikari sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia lalu menarik sabitnya dan mulai menaikinya. "Nah, lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku akan menjemputmu 50 tahun lagi. Kalau kangen, tinggal berdiri aja di tengah jalan, nanti kau akan segera ketemu diriku," ucap Hikari kemudian sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia lalu melayang ke langit. Angeli menganga sesaat mendengar celotehan Hikari itu.

"A..apa? Aku tak mau mati muda!" teriak Angeli kemudian.

"Jaa ne!" ucap Hikari dengan sedikit terkikik. Ia pun menghilang di langit. Angeli melihat ke atas dengan tatapan kesal. Ia lalu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu di sebelahnya. Angeli segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu sebelum ia hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Siapa gadis sialan yang teriak-teriak di depan pintu sialan ini sih? Kalau kutahu, kubunuh dia!" kata Hiruma sadis saat melihat ke lorong apartemennya yang kosong melompong. "Hoi, dread sialan! Kau bawa gadis sialan lain kesini ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mana mungkin, sampah! Jika ya, dia pasti sudah duduk bersamaku disini," jawab Agon di sela-sela kesibukannya*?*

Hiruma menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Lalu siapa? Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan membuka laptopnya. Ia memilih-milih beberapa file. Ia lalu membuka sebuah file yang berisi sebuah video. Canggihnya, video itu adalah sebuah rekaman kamera mikro di dekat pintu kamarnya. Video itu menggambarkan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi berada disana. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka tanpa ada seorangpun yang membukanya.

'_Ini pasti adik sialan itu,_' pikir Hiruma menerka siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Gadis berambut hitam panjang tadi berbicara ke arah 'pembuka pintu'.

'_Tunggu! Berbicara?_' Hiruma terkaget melihatnya. Ia lalu melihat rekaman itu sampai di bagian gadis itu berteriak dan Hiruma membuka pintunya. '_Siapa gadis sialan berambut panjang itu?_' tanya Hiruma dalam hati.

"Tch!" decaknya kemudian sambil menutup laptopnya. Sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan sang adik telah didengar oleh seseorang.

=XXX=

Angeli berlari keluar dari apartemen itu dengan mimik kesal, marah dan takut. Ia lalu segera berlari ke arah Ako dan Sara yang tengah menunggu gadis itu di depan rumah Mamori.

"Hosh... hosh..." desah nafas Angeli terdengar menggebu-gebu.

"A..An-chan? Kau.. lari dari sana?" tanya Ako kaget sambil menunjuk ke arah apartemen mewah di depannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau ketahuan ya?" duga Sara was-was. Angeli masih terengah-engah. Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Ter..ternyata...hosh..hosh.." kata Angeli di sela nafasnya. Ia masih terengah.

"Ternyata apa, An-chan?" tanya Ako tak sabar.

"Hosh.. ternyata.. Mamo-neechan.. melakukan perjanjian dengan setan!" pekiknya kemudian masih di sela nafasnya. Mata kedua gadis itu terbelalak kaget, sementara Angeli masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Perjanjian..." kata Ako.

"Dengan... setan..?" lanjut Sara kemudian. Angeli mengangguk pelan. Memang itu yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan di apartemen itu beserta keterangan dari sang _shinigami_, Hikari. Angeli merasa kesal jika harus mengingat _shinigami_ kecil tadi.

"Ja..jadi, Hi...Hiruma itu..." kata Ako terbata.

"...setan..?" lanjut Sara takut. Lagi-lagi Angeli mengangguk. "Setan yang kayak hantu itu kan?" kata Sara meyakinkan. Angeli mengangguk lagi.

"Nggak mungkin.." kata Ako tak percaya.

"Kata setan itu, 18 hari lagi, Mamo-neechan akan meninggal!" kata Angeli menambahkan.

"Mamo-chan akan meninggal?" pekik kedua gadis itu bersamaan. Sekali lagi mereka tersentak akan penjelasan gadis kecil itu. Lutut mereka melemas sesaat mendengar sang sahabat akan meninggal di usia semuda itu.

"Nggak mungkin.." kini giliran Sara yang mengucapkan kata itu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggeleng pelan, tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Mamo-chan lakukan? Perjanjian apa?" tanya Ako sedikit sedih.

"Katanya, setan itu memberikan beberapa permintaan untuk Mamo-neechan dan menukarnya dengan jiwa Mamo-neechan. Dan permintaan yang diminta Mamo-neechan kurang 1 lagi! Kita harus mencegah Mamo-neechan memintanya!" pekik Angeli histeris. Sementara kedua gadis itu terdiam. Dalam hati mereka juga berpikir untuk mencegah sahabatnya itu mati muda.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana cara mencegahnya?" tanya Ako bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Buat saja hidup Mamo-neechan menyenangkan untuk 18 hari ini. Kita cegah untuk menemui setan itu. Gimana?" usul Angeli.

"Tapi itu sedikit susah. Mamori pasti akan menggunakan segala cara. Apalagi, dia satu klub dengan Hiruma. Ini sangat sulit!" kata Ako. Mereka pun menghela nafas tak lega.

"Tapi kata orang yang juga disana, permintaan itu hanya kenikmatan sesaat? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Angeli heran. Ako dan Sara menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Kenikmatan sesaat?" kata mereka mengucapkan pertanyaan sang gadis bermata biru itu.

"Apa begini ya, permintaan itu hanya bisa dinikmati atau berlaku untuk Mamo-chan selama 18 hari ke depan dan saat ia meninggal nanti, semua permintaan itu tak pernah nyata. Semua kembali seperti semula lagi," kata Ako berspekulasi.

"Tak pernah nyata?" kata Sara bingung.

"Tak pernah nyata...? Palsukah...?" kata Angeli kemudian. Ako dan Sara menoleh ke arah Angeli. "Apa teman baru Mamo-neechan yang kusebut 'palsu' itu merupakan salah satu keinginannya?" duga Angeli kemudian.

"Mungkin saja!" pekik Ako dan Sara bebarengan. Membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terkaget mendadak.

"Sejak kedatangan Hiruma, Mamori jadi akrab dengan ketiga gadis populer itu dan dia juga jadi pacarnya Yamato Takeru. Tunggu...! Apa jadi pacar Yamato itu juga permintaannya?" kata Sara kemudian.

"Bisa saja!" giliran Ako dan Angeli yang berseru keras.

"Dia nggak pernah sekalipun akrab dengan lelaki itu. Tak mungkin kan, jadi pacar lelaki itu tiba-tiba?" kata Ako menguatkan.

"Tinggal permintaan terakhirnya," ujar Angeli. Mereka terdiam.

"Kita harus mencegahnya!" seru Sara kemudian. "Kita bilang saja kalau semua permintaannya itu hanya sesaat! Dan saat ia mati, nggak ada yang bilang kalau dia pernah temenan dengan gadis-gadis populer ataupun pacaran dengan Yamato! Biar dia mengurungkan niatnya!" tambahnya kemudian. Ako dan Angeli mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sara!" kata Ako sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga Sara-nee!" kata Angeli kemudian. Sara hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang permasalahannya hanya satu," kata Ako kemudian. Sara dan Angeli menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Mamori sampai harus melakukan perjanjian itu?" tambahnya kemudian. Semua hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sejenak, sesuatu hal tercetus di otak Angeli. Beberapa ingatan terputar di otaknya. Ingatan dimana kakaknya menjadi sangat tidak patuh kepada ibunya. Angeli pun membuka mulutnya.

"Apa karena..."

=XXX=

To Be Continued

Akhirnya, chapter 8 update dengan penuh air mata karena gak punya waktu buat ngetik T_T. Gomen buat para readers yang udah nunggu fic ini *ngarep*

Maaf sekali lagi, kalau chapter ini kebanyakan OC yang numpang ngeksis dan chapter ini membosankan, gomenasai m(_ _)m. Tapi semoga saja chapter besok lebih nggak membosankan lagi^^.

By the way, chapter ini hasil pemikiran *baca : comment-comment-an* gila dengan teman fb saya, gara-gara ngomongin fic ini. Oleh sebab itu, jadilah chapter aneh ini!

Okey, daripada banyak omong, REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Under This Blue Umbrella

Maaaaaaf atas ketelatan update-nyaaaaaaa, minna-san! WB sedikit menyerang ditambah dengan ulangan, tugas dan UTS—nista— yang dipercepat jadi akhir Februari, mana juga belum selesai lagi \ToT/

Buat **Sha-chan anime lover**, **AeonFlux15**, **diangel**, **Maria Phantomhive**, sudah kubalas lewat PM.

Dan buat yang nggak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Memang hebat tuh adiknya Mamo. Nanti kubuat jadi bisa lihat hantu saja sekalian #dikemplang Angeli. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**DEVIL'D** : Gomeeeeeeeeen. Gara-gara ulangan dan UTS nista itu *digetok guru*. Hirumamonya di cha ini, semoga suka. Memang adiknya gak jauh-jauh amat dari sang aniki. Bener! Pantes dicontoh! Hot? Buat kali ini mellow dikit yah! Ehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**ToscaTurqoise** : Saya juga suka pas adegan itu. Nah, Angeli, ada yang mendukungmu loh! Nggak apa-apa, segala review saya terima. Oke ini udah update, maaf telat.

**Natsu-chan** : Gomen lagiiiii! m(_ _)m. Finalnya tinggal bentar, beberapa chapter lagi mungkin. Makasih buat penungguannya atas fic gaje saya ini. Makasih!

Balesan review udah, by the way, sejak chapter 8, jalan cerita ini sudah benar-benar saya ubah dan nggak ngikutin teenlit. Jadi tulisannya saya hapus^^

Now read and enjoy~

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 9 : Under This Blue Umbrella**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair), slight YamaMamo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), HIRUMA AMAT SANGAT OOC, Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

"Ke Amerika?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis berambut auburn kala sore itu. Gadis itu tengah menatap seorang lelaki berambut hitam ikal dengan tatapan bingung. Si lelaki tersenyum lembut kepada gadis itu.

"Iya. Aku akan disana selama seminggu. Aku ditawari menjadi atlet amefuto disana. Atlet pro di NFL. Jadi, aku harus ditest dulu," kata lelaki itu menjelaskan alasannya pergi ke tempat asal olahraga kesukaan pemuda itu. Gadis tadi tertunduk. Murung. Satu kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan artian tundukan gadis itu. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut lagi. Ia lalu mengacak rambut auburn gadis itu pelan.

"Tenang saja. Hanya seminggu saja, kok! Aku takkan mencari penggantimu disana. Tenang saja!" kata lelaki itu dengan nada menghibur. Sang gadis mendongak ke arah lelaki itu. Senyum miris terlihat di wajahnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga nggak akan mencari penggantimu, kok!" kata gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Besok aku akan berangkat. Pukul 10.00 pagi di Narita. Jangan lupa!" kata lelaki itu mengingatkan.

"Iya. Tanpa kau peringatkan pun, aku akan datang tepat waktu. Apalagi, mungkin Hiruma-kun akan terus menelponku untuk tidak telat saat mengantarmu! Semua anggota 'kan ikut mengantar," kata gadis itu sedikit kesal. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

=XXX=

**Narita International Airport, 09.40 a.m**

"Cih! Dimana manager sialan itu?" suara bentakan setan menghancurkan keramaian di bandara saat , karena saat ia membentak, sontak semua orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di bandara itu, baik anak-anak, remaja, orangtua, maupun kakek-nenek, yang turun pesawat, yang mau naik, beli tiket, penjemput, penjual berbagai makanan atau sekedar cinderamata, petugas keamanan, petugas kebersihan bahkan petugas kebersihan di toilet pun bergidik mendengar bentakan itu. Mereka langsung diam seribu bahasa dan berpura-pura tak memperhatikan setan itu.

"Tenanglah, Hiruma-san, dia pasti akan datang kok," kata Yamato dengan senyum khasnya berusaha menenangkan kapten timnya itu.

"Tch!" decaknya kemudian. "Kalau sampai telat 1 detik saja, kubunuh dia!" gertaknya kemudian dengan nada kesal.

"Hosh... hosh...hosh... aku... belum terlambat.. kan..?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Seorang gadis berambut auburn pendek dengan mata biru yang tengah menampakkan kecemasan dan kelelahan. Terlihat peluh keringat menetes di leher jenjangnya. Sepertinya gadis ini tadi baru saja melakukan pemanasan pagi, lari.

"Pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh empat menit lima puluh enam detik. Jika kau datang empat detik lagi, akan kubunuh benar kau!" kata Hiruma sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah gadis itu.

"Letakkan senjatamu, Hiruma-kun! Ini di bandara! Kau tak boleh membawanya!" kata Mamori melarang.

"Cih, cerewet! 15 menit lagi, ke-ka-sih-si-a-lan-mu akan segera pergi. Kuberi kau waktu..." Hiruma lalu melihat jamnya. "...empat menit lima puluh detik dari sekarang! Cepat!" lanjut lelaki itu lagi. Mamori hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Takeru-kun..." ucap gadis itu kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati disana," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan sedikit muram.

"Baiklah," jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Makan teratur, tidur teratur, jangan terlalu capek, istirahat cukup, bla bla bla," kata Mamori seakan seperti seorang ibu yang tengah mengingatkan anaknya. Sifat yang sangat 'Mamori banget'. Yamato hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Iya, iya. Baiklah, Mamo-chan. Jangan terlalu seperti itu," kata lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mamori pun menghentikan ucapannya dan lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Waktu kalian habis, rambut liar sialan, manager sialan. Sekarang, waktunya rambut liar sialan itu pergi!" kata Hiruma mendadak. Memang sih, waktu sudah menunjukkan 09.49. Lima puluh detik lagi waktu Mamori habis. Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya ke arah Hiruma. Kesal.

"Iya, iya. Nee, Takeru-kun..." kata Mamori kemudian. "Jaa!"

"Jaa, Mamori," kata lelaki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu akses untuk menuju pesawat. Mamori hanya melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Hiruma hanya memandang datar pada lelaki itu. Punggung lelaki itupun mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit di balik pintu itu.

"Huuft.. dia sudah pergi.." gumam Mamori kecewa kemudian. Ia masih menatap ke arah pintu itu, sementara para anggota tim mulai melangkah pulang. "Pasti bakalan sepi nih.." gumamnya lagi.

"Susul saja dia. Gampang kan?" celetuk Hiruma kemudian. Mamori sejenak menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hiruma-kun, dapat uang darimana aku menyusulnya? Pikir terlebih dahulu dong!" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Keh, kalau kau tak menghabiskan uang sialanmu hanya untuk membeli kue sus menjijikkan itu, sudah pasti kau punya uang sialan itu 'kan? Kekekekeke!" ejek Hiruma kemudian.

"Jangan hina kue sus, Hiruma-kun!" bentak Mamori dengan muka marah. Sepertinya ia tak sudi, kue sus kesukaan dirinya—dan juga adiknya—itu dihina oleh orang, err, setan. Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar tak peduli dengan ucapan Mamori itu.

"Hei, _kusomane_! Kau mau tinggal disini ya? Ayo balik!" teriak Hiruma yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, Hiruma-kun, bukannya hari ini tak ada latihan? Kan, kita baru saja mengantarkan Yamato-kun pergi," kata Mamori heran dengan ucapan Hiruma barusan.

"Keh, jadi kau memang mau menginap disini ya? Otakmu itu benar-benar sudah diracuni oleh kue sus sialan itu! Kekeke!" ejek Hiruma lagi.

"Hiruma-kun! Aku jelas tak akan menginap disini! Iya, iya! Aku pulang, tapi..." Mamori memotong perkataannya. "...pasti akan sepi deh di rumah.."

"Woi, _kusomane_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali ke rumah sialanmu? Kau harus menemaniku membeli peralatan Amefuto sekarang!" bentak Hiruma kemudian. Sontak Mamori tertegun mendengar itu.

"Apa?" teriaknya kemudian. Memang, kaptennya itu seenaknya sangat. Dimana seluruh anggota tim pulang, Mamori sendiri yang harus bersibuk ria dengan berbagai macam tugas dari sang kapten setan itu. Mamori pernah berpikir, jika saja tak ada Yamato disana, mana sudi dia disuruh-suruh oleh setan itu. Ia pernah berpikir untuk berhenti saja, tapi kebersamaan yang entah beberapa hari di tim tersebut, membuatnya mengubur niat buruk itu. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih menyenangkan. Tak seperti dulu.

"Baiklah," kata Mamori pasrah. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki sang kapten yang tengah menyeringai lebar di depannya.

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar bandara. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang memecahkan keheningan. Mamori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, yang isinya dominan dengan pikiran tentang Yamato, sementara Hiruma hanya diam sambil memandang ke depan dengan wajah datar. Datar dan tak terlihat apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Mereka pun lalu sampai di sebuah toko peralatan olahraga. Hiruma segera menunjuk-nunjuk dan menyuruh pegawai disana untuk membawa beberapa bola amefuto dan sepatu spike untuk pemain amefuto. Mamori hanya memandangi setan itu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Mereka lalu membayarnya tanpa uang dan menyuruh pegawai disana untuk langsung mengirimkan barang-barang belanjanya ke SMA Deimon.

=XXX=

**Normal POV**

"Wah, jalanan di sekitar sini bikin kangen deh," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum ke segala arah jalan yang tengah ia lalui bersama sang setan pirang.

"Keh, jalan sialan saja kau kangeni, manajer sialan," ejek Hiruma kemudian sambil menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan kesal.

"Memangnya nggak boleh, Hiruma-kun. Ini kan jalanan waktu aku mau pergi ke SD dulu. Aku suka lewat jalan ini!" kata Mamori kemudian. Tatapan matanya memancarkan kerinduan. Sejenak ia lalu memandang ke atas langit.

Kelabu. Beberapa warna abu-abu terlukis di antara kapas putih di atas langit itu. Akan hujankah?

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam gadis itu sambil tetap memandang langit kelabu itu.

"Tch! Kita harus cepat pulang, _kusomane_!" perintah lelaki itu sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tu..tunggu, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori mengikuti Hiruma dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Tapi, beberapa detik setelah mereka berjalan, rintik demi rintik hujan jatuh menetes Bumi. Rintik itu sedikit demi sedikit semakin lebih deras dan lebat.

"Tch! Sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Mata hijau zamrudnya lalu melirik ke salah satu pertokoan yang mereka lewati. Tiba-tiba ia menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang cukup jauh. Sesuatu yang menyita pandangannya. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap menatap sesuatu itu.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Mamori sambil mengernyit bingung.

"_Kusomane_, kau tunggu disini!" perintah Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis bermata sapphire itu tambah bingung.

"Hei, ini kan hujan, Hiruma-kun! Jangan perintah aneh-aneh!" bentak Mamori kesal.

"Sudah kubilang diam disini saja, manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma dengan wajah kesal. Wajahnya kini seperti saat ia sedang menghadapi saat-saat timnya telah kehilangan beberapa skor. Mamori tertegun sesaat. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan. Hiruma lalu segera menyebrang ke arah pertokoan itu, sementara Mamori masih berusaha melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya dari tetesan air hujan yang makin liar.

Hiruma kemudian menghampiri pertokoan itu. Lelaki itu melihat ke sebuah kotak kecil. Ia melihat ke benda yang tersimpan di kotak itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya dan lihainya, tangan panjangnya itu meraih benda itu. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah sang gadis yang badannya mulai kebasahan.

Rintik hujan itu semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari air yang seperti dijatuhkan dari langit itu. Wajahnya pun menampilkan bahwa ia kini tengah kedinginan oleh sang air hujan itu. Terkadang, hembusan nafas ia hembuskan. Tiba-tiba, rintik hujan itu sudah tak menghujamnya. Gadis itu tertegun. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat kalau-kalau hujan mungkin sudah reda. Tapi bukan.

Biru. Satu warna yang ia lihat kala itu. Dengan bentuk melengkung dan beberapa buah besi yang tertancap di warna biru itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Seorang setan berambut pirang tengah berdiri dan memegang sesuatu yang biru tadi. Payung.

"Hi...Hiruma-kun..? Payung itu..." Mamori terkejut dengan apa yang tengah lelaki itu pegang.

"Payung sialan ini ku ambil dari tempat peminjaman payung di etalase toko itu," kata Hiruma menjelaskan dari mana ia mendapatkan payung biru itu. Sejenak Mamori membulatkan mata biru sapphirenya.

"_Aku cuma mengambilnya di tempat peminjaman payung di samping etalase toko,"_

Gadis berambut auburn itu masih tetap diam. Sebuah suara kenangan kecil terngiang di gendang telinganya. Suara yang bernada dan berisi sama dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kapten setan itu. Gadis itu masih memandang lelaki itu tak percaya. Sementara yang dipandang, merasa aneh dengan tatapan biru sapphire gadis itu. Jujur, Hiruma risih dengan tatapan heran itu.

"Woy! Manager sialan! Jangan tatap aku kayak gitu!" bentak Hiruma tiba-tiba dengan sangat tidak elitnya untuk sang gendang telinga milik gadis blasteran itu. Sontak, gadis itu segera menarik kepalanya ke belakang sambil menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Takut, kalau-kalau dia akan menderita budegh permanen.

"Apaan sih, Hiruma-kun? Jangan teriak-teriak di depan wajah orang dong!" kata Mamori marah.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa juga memandangi orang kayak gitu? Atau, jangan-jangan kau..." Hiruma memotong perkataannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau naksir padaku ya?" goda Hiruma dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan ge-er! Siapa juga yang naksir padamu! Aku cuma teringat sesuatu saja," kata Mamori kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sesuatu? Hal sialan apa yang kau ingat saat melihatku? Jangan bilang, kau malah mengingat kue sus sialan itu saat kau menatapku," duga Hiruma dengan nada menggoda dan menyeringai lebar.

"Mou! Jangan hubungkan dengan kue sus! Aku cuma teringat seseorang dulu," ujar Mamori sambil mencoba menahan amarahnya. Hiruma berhenti menyeringai.

"Orang itu pernah mengucapkan kata yang sama denganmu tadi dan memayungiku seperti yang kau lakukan," jelas Mamori sambil tersenyum sedikit. Mata zamrudnya menatap gadis itu datar dan sedikit, err, sendu, eh?

"Orang itu juga mempunyai penampilan mirip denganmu. Rambut spikenya, telinga elfnya dan mata hijau toskanya," kata Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma. Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Hei, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu! Orang itu pasti bukan kau! Dia itu beda denganmu. Dia baik, meski ucapannya kasar. Dia juga pernah mengkhawatirkanku, meski dia menutupinya. Dan lagi, warna rambutnya!" kata Mamori sambil menunjuk ke arah rambut sang setan.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk rambut sialanku, manager sialan!" bentak Hiruma kesal.

"Rambutnya hitam, bukan kuning. Apalagi, dia itu..." Mamori memutus perkataannya. "...manusia," lanjutnya. Iris hijau lelaki itu sedikit membulat kecil. Tapi tak begitu terlihat oleh Mamori.

"Kau yakin orang sialan itu manusia?" tanya Hiruma dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin dia setan sepertimu!" bela Mamori kemudian.

"Keh, lalu apa kau mengenali identitas sialannya?" tanya Hiruma lagi, seolah mengorek informasi.

"Tentu, Hiruma. Dia itu namanya You!" jawab Mamori sambil melipat tangannya.

"_Hei, namamu siapa?"_

"_Namaku... emm.. You. Panggil saja begitu,"_

Kini iris hijau itu semakin membulat mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Rekaman hari itu kembali terputar di otak jeniusnya. Hari saat ia pertama bertemu dengan gadis kecil bermata biru itu.

"Tapi bukan Youichi nama kecilmu. Oh ya, pasti dia juga mengenaliku. Aku kan pernah mengatakan namaku padanya. Semoga You tidak lupa," kata gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat telunjuknya, seakan berguna untuk mengingat kembali.

"_Oh, You, kalau aku Mamori. Panggil saja Mamori!"_

"Dan alamatnya...alamatnya..." Mamori lalu mencoba menggali ingatannya yang mungkin terkubur dalam otaknya.

"Ah! Dia tak menyebutkannya waktu itu! Aku waktu itu segera dipanggil ibuku! Andai saja waktu dia memayungiku aku menanyakan alamatnya! Ah, bodoh kau, Mamori!" kata Mamori kesal sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kue menjijikkan itu sedang meracunimu saat itu," komentar Hiruma dengan nada datar.

"Mou Hiruma-kun! Jangan hubungkan lagi dengan kue sus itu!" bentak Mamori lagi. Hiruma tak menanggapinya. Ia masih bermuka datar.

"Kalau nggak salah, aku juga meminjaminya payungku. Tapi ia sudah mengembalikannya beberapa bulan kemudian," ujar gadis itu lagi. Membuat otak Hiruma dengan tak sengaja, kembali memutar rekaman kenangan masa lalunya lagi.

"Waktu dia mengembalikannya, dia juga memayungiku, persis seperti yang kau lakukan!" tambah Mamori lagi sambil tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya gadis ini sedikit lebih cerewet hari ini. Hiruma hanya memandang gadis itu dengan datar. Tapi tak sedatar dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan.

**End of Normal POV**

**Hiruma's POV**

Aku memandang gadis itu dengan datar. Aku merasa, gadis sialan ini jadi lebih cerewet saat menyinggung 'You'. Yah, aku saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Dan tentu saja, dia tak mengetahui kebenaran akan hal sialan itu. Dan aku, secara tak sengaja justru mengetahui kebenaran sialan akan hal lain. Tidak! Bukan kebenaran, melainkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat yang sungguh sialan.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan sialan yang kupendam sejak aku bertemu dengannya—atas misi ini—. Jawaban dari pertanyaan saat gadis itu mengucapkan permintaan sialan pertamanya padaku. Pertanyaan yang terus membuatku kepala sialanku sakit akhir-akhir ini. Entah, pertanyaan sialan itu terus memutar.

Yah, pertanyaan sialan tentang kebenaran gadis sialan itu. Dan kini, sebuah jawaban 'ya' tertulis dengan tegas di otak sialanku. Jawaban 'Ya' untuk menyatakan bahwa gadis kecil sialan itu memanglah gadis sialan yang kini berada di sampingku yang tengah bicara panjang lebar tentang teman-manusia-masa-lalunya di bawah payung biru sialan yang tengah kugenggam ini. Entah dasar sialan apa, Sang Agung harus—dengan sengaja—mempertemukanku dengan gadis sialan ini di bawah payung sialan ini.

Takdir sialan, keh?

Tapi, sialan sesialan-sialannya, sebagai setan aku tak percaya dengan takdir sialan macam itu. Well, menurutku ini hanya sebuah 'kebetulan' saja. Oleh karena itu pula, aku tak percaya jika aku harus ditakdirkan 'membunuhnya'. Yah, sebenarnya tidak secara langsung aku membunuhnya. Tapi, mengabulkan permintaan dengan meminta jiwanya sebagai penggantinya, bukankah itu sama saja?

Yah, aku benci dengan takdir sialan itu. Kenapa aku membencinya? Well, sulit untuk dijelaskan. Aku merasa aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Kenapa lagi? Aku merasa ada sesuatu hal sialan yang menghambatku untuk membunuhnya. Hal sialan yang akhir-akhir ini berdengung keras di gendang telinga sialanku hingga membuat ulu hatiku nyeri dan kepalaku sakit. Hal sialan yang sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan tersulit selama 17 tahun masa hidupku. Dan aku benci jika jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah :

Benar

"_Aku kan hanya memperingatkan untuk jangan jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Mamori Anezaki itu saja,_"

Tch! Sialan! Kenapa suara malaikat—setan—sialan itu mengganggu telingaku! Dasar, _kuso imoutou_! Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal sialan seperti itu denganku!

Well, sepertinya adik sialan itu ada benarnya. Tunggu! Youichi, jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cin—ah, apalah namanya itu! Lidah setanku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya. Jangan bilang itu benar, Youichi! Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika itu benar? Kau akan menjadi malaikat sialan di negeri malaikat sialan itu!

"Hei, _kusomane_!" panggilku kepada gadis sialan itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"_Nandesu ka_, Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau harus segera mengucapkan satu permintaan sialanmu yang terakhir," kataku kemudian. Sungguh, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan misi sialan ini agar hal sialan itu segera terlempar keluar dari alam batin ini. Agar aku tak merasakan hal sialan itu lagi bersamanya. Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan sialan tadi adalah TIDAK BENAR.

"Eh?" responnya dengan wajah yang terkejut. "Kenapa harus segera, Hiruma-kun? Bukannya masih ada 14 hari lagi?" tanyanya balik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Keh, bukannya lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau cukup mengatakan permintaan sialanmu itu, setelah kukabulkan, kau tinggal menikmatinya sampai 14 hari ke depan!" tuturku lagi. Meski aku tak yakin bisa membayangkan nyerinya ulu hatiku untuk 14 hari ke depan.

"Ooh, _onegai~_ Hiruma-kun! Aku masih bingung dengan permintaanku yang ketiga!" katanya sambil memandang ke arah kakinya dengan mimik yang terlihat bingung. Tch! Justru dirikulah yang kini sedang bingung, _baka mane_!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiruma-kun, boleh aku minta 1 permintaan lagi?" tanyanya sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Hah? Apa aku nggak salah dengar? Gadis sialan ini meminta 1 permintaan sialan lagi? Apa dia belum puas?

"Heh, manajer sialan! Apa kau belum puas dengan 3 permintaan sialan itu? Dasar serakah!" kataku dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa kau mau minta 1 permintaan lagi agar kau bisa menikmati kue sialan itu sepuasnya hanya untuk 14 hari lagi?" ejekku lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan hubungkan lagi dengan kue sus!" bentaknya kemudian. Ia lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Aku suka melihatnya seperti itu. Kekeke!

"Kalau saja kau mau memberiku, aku hanya ingin bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan You-kun,"

Sejenak aku menghentikan kekehanku. Wajahku menjadi _stoic_ kembali. Perkataan sialannya tadi, membuatku sedikit tertegun. Jantungku serasa ingin mencelos keluar. Sialan! Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kalaupun aku memberimu 1 permintaan lagi, hal itu takkan kukabulkan," kataku kemudian. Entah kenapa, hal sialan itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulutku.

"Eh? Tak kau kabulkan? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang keheranan. Youichi, gara-gara mulut sialanmu itu, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya!

"Karena..."

"...You sialan yang kau ceritakan dari tadi, sudah ada di hadapanmu sekarang,"

Bagus! Kukatakan sudah! Sebaris kata-kata sialan itu sukses dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulut sialanku ini dan juga membuatnya membulatkan kristal biru sapphirenya yang euh,—indah.

"You-kun...itu...kau..Hiruma..-kun..?" manajer sialan itu terbata. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"A..ahahaha!"

Tch! Dia malah ketawa? Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Apa kue sus sialan itu benar-benar telah meracuni otaknya?

"Hei, manajer jelek, kenapa kau malah ketawa? Ada yang lucu, hah?" bentakku kemudian.

"Ahaha! Ti..tidak. Hanya saja, mana mungkin dia itu kau? Dia itu manusia! Manusia, Hiruma-kun!" jelasnya dengan masih sedikit tertawa. Tch!

"Aku waktu itu menyamar menjadi manusia, bodoh! Kau mana tahu kalau aku itu setan, hei cewek pemberi bunga lily sialan waktu itu!" kataku seakan mengucapkan sebuah bukti bahwa aku adalah 'You' itu.

Dan well, setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu, iris birunya membulat. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sangat. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan pada bibirnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"_Uso~ Masaka_..." ucapnya tak percaya dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau itu bukan kau, lalu siapa gadis sialan yang berdiri di bawah hujan dengan lindungan jaket sialannya dan menggenggam tiga tangkai bunga lily putih sialan waktu itu? Hah?" kataku meyakinkannya. Irisnya membulat lagi.

"Ja...jadi, You itu...kau...?" katanya kemudian. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku.

"Jadi yang kutemui waktu itu adalah...setan ya?" katanya lagi sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Sepertinya, aku harus menarik kembali perkataanku tadi deh," katanya lagi.

"Ya. Jangan lagi kau menyebutkan bahwa aku ini baik," kataku kemudian.

"Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu kau lagi. Dulu, aku selalu berpikir kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan You-kun itu. Ternyata, sekarang ya," katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Cih! Sial! Aku lemah jika melihat senyumnya!

"Tapi, mungkin waktuku untuk melihatmu hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi ya, Hiruma-kun. Pertemuan yang singkat," tambahnya lagi. Ya, waktuku untuk melihat dirimu yang masih dapat tersenyum tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Dan memang pertemuanku denganmu sungguhlah singkat. Cih! Andai waktu sialan ini berhenti saja!

"Meski cepat, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Hiruma-kun. Kau sudah memberi kebahagiaan padaku hanya dalam 16 hari terakhir ini dan kau tahu, itu sangat membahagiakan," katanya lagi. Yah, 16 hari sialan dimana aku menemukan diriku—dengan tragisnya—jatuh cin—euh apalah itu pada gadis sialan macam dia.

Jelas kan? 16 hari aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Di kelas, di ruang klub, saat latihan. Frekuensi aku bertemu dengannya terlalu sering. Aku selalu melihat dirinya. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti malaikat, rambut auburnnya yang indah, mata birunya yang bagai kristal sapphire—oke, aku terlalu puitis—. Melihat senyumnya yang lembut. Mendengar suaranya yang menegurku atau menyerahkan minuman dan manisan lemon pada anggota sialan yang lain.

"Hoi, _kusomane_!" panggilku kemudian.

"_Nandesuka_?" tanyanya balik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Selama aku berada di Earthia, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang selalu membuatku ingin melihatnya," kataku mulai bercerita. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mulutku tak bisa menahan kata-kata sialan itu lagi untuk keluar. Sejenak mata birunya memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Apa? Jadi... di bumi ada cewek yang lagi kau taksir ya, Hiruma-kun? Boleh aku tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanyanya penuh antusias. Well, mungkin aku harus segera mendeskripsikan tentangnya.

"Dia sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan bola mata berwarna biru cerah. Dia juga sangat baik kepada semua orang," kataku mendeskripsikan tentang diri manajer sialan itu.

"Rambut kecokelatan...mata berwarna biru... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar atau melihatnya deh," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tangan di dagu. Jelaslah! Itu kamu! Dasar manajer bodoh!

"Aku selalu bertemu dengannya saat hujan turun, tapi.." kataku tersendat.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi, sayangnya, aku tak bisa bersamanya lebih lama saat bertemu. Dia akan menghilang saat hujan. Menghilang dalam balutan air hujan," lanjutku kemudian.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu singkat? Apa kalian tak bisa bertemu saat hujan tidak turun?" tanyanya lagi. Keh, mana kutahu kalau aku ke Earthia saat hujan?

Sejenak ia terdiam hingga ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya. "Begini saja, Hiruma-kun. Kalau gadis itu menghilang saat hujan, temui dia saat pelangi datang. Maka, dia takkan menghilang lagi, karena pelangi datang setelah hujan datang, sementara gadis itu menghilang saat hujan. Jadi, dia pasti takkan menghilang lagi saat pelangi muncul dan kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan entah, entah kenapa, sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu mendadak rintik hujan berhenti bersuara.

"Eh? Hujannya berhenti?" katanya kemudian sambil menoleh ke sekitar, sementara aku masih mematung mendengar ucapannya tadi. Mendadak matanya tertegun saat ia menoleh ke salah satu sisi.

"Hiruma-kun! Lihat! Ada pelangi!" pekiknya senang seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen sambil menunjuk ke arah sisi itu. Aku menoleh ke sisi yang ia tunjuk. Terlihat lengkungan menukik dengan tujuh warna tergambar. Yah, pelangi sialan.

"Indah ya, Hiruma-kun! Saat seperti inilah, kau seharusnya bertemu dengan gadis itu agar kau bisa bersamanya lebih lama," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan datar namun—tragis.

Cih! Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku ingin sekali melihat senyumnya itu tidak hanya untuk 14 hari sialan ini saja!

Sebuah pikiran sialan terlintas di otakku. Pikiran sialan yang semakin membuat nyeri ulu hatiku. Pikiran yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan mutlak dan absolut—yang sering diucapkan rambut liar sialan itu. Pernyataan sialan yang berisi bahwa, aku akan gagal dalam misi ini. Aku tak rela menyeret nyawanya untuk meninggalkan raganya. Yah, pernyataan sialan yang baru saja kusadari sepenuhnya saat aku melihat senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu ingin kulihat sampai kapanpun. Senyum yang ingin selalu dan selamanya kulihat. Selamanya.

"_Nee_, Hiruma-kun," panggilnya kemudian.

"Apa?" jawabku sambil menaikkan satu alisku.

"Boleh kutahu siapa nama gadis itu?"

DEG!

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Nama gadis sialan itu?

Kurasakan jantungku seakan mencelos keluar mendengar sebaris kalimat sialan yang terlontar dari mulut sialan gadis itu. Nyeri terasa lagi di ulu hatiku namun nyerinya terasa lebih sakit dari nyeri-nyeri sebelumnya. Oh, haruskah kukatakan nama yang sebenarnya sudah kau ketahui itu?

"Sungguh, kau ingin mengetahuinya manajer sialan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya. Kau pasti tahu kan nama gadis itu, secara kau bahkan sudah tahu nama dan rahasia seluruh orang di Deimon, kau pasti tahu siapa nama gadis itu bukan?" jawabnya dengan yakin.

Haruskah aku mengatakannya?

"Benar, kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku lagi mengulur waktu.

"Iya. Cepat! Tinggal sebut nama saja kan? Masa' susah?" katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Justru karena tinggal sebut nama sialanmu itulah yang membuatku susah!

"Sungguh, kau sungguh-sungguh dan benar-benar ingin mengetahui nama gadis sialan yang kuceritakan—dengan melankolisnya—tadi?" kataku lagi dengan harapan dia kesal dan bosan.

"Iya, Hiruma-kun! Cepat katakan namanya!" bentaknya kemudian. Oke, perkiraanku meleset. Dia justru sangat ingin mendengar nama dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, tapi kau harus menyiapkan telinga sialanmu itu untuk mendengarnya," kataku kemudian mengalah. Oke, untuk soal ini saja aku mengalah.

"Iya! Aku sudah siap dengan telingaku!" jawabnya antusias sambil menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi telinganya.

"Nama…"

Sepertinya aku memang harus mengucapkan nama itu. Nama manusia sialan yang sudah membuatku sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini.

"...gadis sialan itu…"

Nama gadis yang membuatku merasa misiku ini telah gagal. Gadis yang membuatku sepertinya harus berubah menjadi malaikat sialan. Seperti ayah sialanku.

"…adalah…"

Gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh—cinta….

"Anezaki Mamori."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Yaaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga satu chap gaje dari saya! Sepertinya chapter 9 ini tambah gaje, abal dan nista banget deh! Udah gitu Hiruma OOC sangat disini. Maaaf…. Idenya juga muncul pas saya lagi UTS Sosiologi sih #ganyambung. Yaaah, bukannya mikir jawaban malah mikir alur fic ini "==a. Tapi, gak apa-apalah buat tuh setan kesiksa sekali-kali. Nyehehehe~ #dikemplang AK-47

Maaf readers udah nunggu lama buat baca fic ini. Tapi, saya janji bulan Maret bakal cepet kok! Insya Allah.

Chapter ini kupersembahkan buat guru BI saya yang berulang tahun hari ini dan buat Nindy-chan yang berulang tahun besok. Otanjoubi omedettou!

Readers, reviewers,

Mind to review, please?


	10. The Real Feeling

Ciaossu, minna-sama! Saya datang untuk mengupdate cerita gaje ini. Gomen kalau saya telat update hampir 2 bulan ini (_ _). Saya baru mendapatkan ide akhir-akhir ini, mana idenya malah jadi abal kayak gini lagi! Orz! #headbang

Buat **Mitama134666**, **diangel**, **Mayou Fietry** dan **Risha Ichigo** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Buat :

**ToscaTurqoise** : Gomen, saya tsuzuku-in #digampar. Ehehe, habis suaranya tu setan kan ultrasonic, jadi banyak banget yang denger #ditembak-AK-47. Iya, Hirumanya OOC sangat di chappie 8, saya aja merinding pas nulis. Bener, Mamori jadi nggak bandel lagi karena selain aibnya bisa dibuka Hiruma, ia juga takut kalau Yamato bakal mutusin dia kalau dia bandel lagi. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Ahzer rako0n** : Makasih reviewnya XD. Gomen, updatenya telat.

**'cumma08 ga login** : Makasih kalau udah senang liat Hiruma menyatakan perasaannya yang OOC itu #dikemplang. Makasih reviewnya XD

**DEVIL'D** : Saya juga mulai tertular dengan kata 'sialan' itu XP. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Natsu-chan** : Waaa, kamu sampai review dua kali. Saya terharu ;_; #haguNatsu-chan. Gomen, gomen, gomen update saya telat (_ _). Yah, saya sibuk dan saya nggak sakit kok, tapi makasih ya buat ucapannya (: Lihat saja reaksi Mamori disini ^^. Makasih reviewnya XD

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Iya tuh. Masa' Mamo nggak tahu sih? #ditimpuksapu. Hehehe, saya sengajain TBC XP. Makasih reviewnya XD

**Ayam** : Maksud review anda ini apa ya? Flame atau review tidak jelas atau apa? Saya kurang mengerti. Maaf, jika anda memang berniat mereview, tolong reviewnya lebih jelas lagi, ya! ^_^. Apalagi kalau anda mau meng-flame saya, sertakan alasan yang logis ya! ^_^. Saya terima flame, tapi flamenya harus jelas. Kalau anda tak suka fic ini, kan saya sudah tulis "_**Don't Like Don't Read**_", jadi kalau anda tidak suka, jangan baca dan—saya mohon—jangan flame atau review tidak jelas seperti ini. Oke? Terima kasih sebelumnya. ^_^

Balasan review udah selesai. Now read and enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**Still Hiruma's POV**

"Nama…"

Sepertinya aku memang harus mengucapkan nama itu. Nama manusia sialan yang sudah membuatku sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini.

"...gadis sialan itu…"

Nama gadis yang membuatku merasa misiku ini telah gagal. Gadis yang membuatku sepertinya harus berubah menjadi malaikat sialan. Seperti ayah sialanku.

"…adalah…"

Gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh—cinta….

"Anezaki Mamori."

_DEG__!_

**End of Hiruma's POV**

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 10 : The Real Feeling**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair), slight YamaMamo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, a lil bit Family**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), HIRUMA AMAT SANGAT OOC, Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

**. . .**

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

**Mamori's POV**

Eh? A—Apa yang dikatakan Hiruma tadi? Ke—Kenapa nama cewek yang ia sukai—namaku? Hiruma salah bicara 'kan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai memenuhi otakku. Yah, aku tadi menanyakan nama gadis yang tengah disukai Hiruma. Dan saat aku mendengar nama yang ia sebut tadi, bola mata sapphire-ku membulat seketika. Sungguh, aku bingung, kenapa nama gadis yang disukai Hiruma adalah—namaku? Apa jangan-jangan, itu berarti—

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, Hiruma-kun. A—Apa maksudmu? Kenapa nama gadis yang kau sukai itu justru—namaku?" aku pun membuka mulut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku. Lelaki itu tetap diam tanpa mengubah mimik mukanya sama sekali. Masih tetap _stoic_. Hijau emeraldnya masih menatap biru sapphire milikku dengan tatapan jauh—seakan berusaha melihat ke dalam mataku.

Lelaki setan itu masih tak bergeming. Ia lalu melirik ke arah payung biru yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia menangkupkan payung itu dan kembali menatapku. Mulutnya terlihat membuka—mungkin mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Langit sudah cerah. Sudah tidak hujan lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar." kata Hiruma kemudian sambil berbalik membelakangiku—siap melangkah pergi.

"Tu—Tunggu, Hiruma-kun!" cegahku kemudian. Namun, sepertinya ia tak mendengar—dan mungkin sengaja tak mendengarkan—suaraku. Buktinya, ia tetap melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" panggilku lagi dengan nada yang semakin keras. Tapi hasilnya nihil—ia tak mau kembali, menoleh pun tidak. Aku pun berjalan pulang dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

Uuuuh, ada apa denganmu, Hiruma-kun?

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku lesu sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Mamo-neechan!" jawab An-chan—adikku—dari balik dapur—kurasa—. Ia pasti selalu berada di dapur membantu ibu untuk menyiapkan makan malam kami bertiga. Yah, bertiga. Ayahku bekerja menjadi pilot dan sering ke luar negeri. Ayahku jarang kembali ke rumah. Bersantai di rumah sehari saja tidak pernah. Itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Ibu merasa kesepian, meski aku dan An-chan selalu ada di sampingnya. Seorang istri pasti akan tetap selalu kesepian jika suaminya tidak ada di sampingnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bukan?

Aku lalu melepas sepatuku dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kututup pintu dan kuletakkan tasku di meja. Tanpa mengganti bajuku, aku kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dengan seprai berwarna biru yang ber-motifkan _Rocket Bear_ di tengahnya. Seluruh pikiran ini membuatku pusing.

Aku menghembuskan napas sesaat setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku sejenak hingga kemudian aku memejamkan mataku. Pikiranku kini melayang pada kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Hiruma mengatakan nama gadis yang ia sukai tadi. Sungguh, aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama gadis itu adalah namaku?

Aku lalu membuka mataku perlahan. Pandangan sedih dan bingung kulayangkan pada langit-langit kamarku. Oh, apakah gadis yang ia maksud adalah—aku? Apakah Hiruma menyukai—ku?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan pipiku memerah saat aku memikirkan itu. Desiran panas entah kenapa menjalar di pipiku. Kurasakan pula detakan cepat yang berdetak di dadaku. Eh, eh, eh? Ada apa denganku? Ke—Kenapa wajahku memerah? Terus, kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Tanyaku membatin sambil menyentuh dadaku. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu saat melihat—Takeru?

Yah, sepertinya, aku tak terlalu ingat. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu setelah aku merasakan hal itu dan mengatakannya pada Ako dan Sara, aku sadar kalau aku sedang jatuh cin—

Eh?

Aku lalu segera bangkit dari tidurku saat menyadari hal itu. Mata biruku membulat saat menyadari itu. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, kalau memang hal ini seperti yang kurasakan saat aku melihat Takeru dan Ako serta Sara mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Takeru, berarti apa yang kurasakan sekarang adalah—

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya saat menyadari apa yang akan kupikirkan tadi. Mataku menatap ke arah depan tak percaya. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

Ini tidak mungkin kan? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku masih menggeleng pelan.

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" gumamku kemudian. Mataku tiba-tiba berair. Sepertinya aku sadar apa perasaan ini yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan Hiruma-kun?"

Yah, aku kini menyadarinya.

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku jarang berbicara banyak dengan Hiruma. Bahkan, setelah Takeru pulang dari Amerika. Hiruma tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang kejadian tempo hari lalu. Tentang nama gadis yang ia sukai itu, dan itu membuatku penasaran! Aku ingin tahu apakah gadis yang ia maksud itu adalah aku atau bukan! Eh—Tunggu! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Bukan berarti aku berharap kalau gadis itu adalah aku. Itu salah besar! Tapi, entah kenapa, kok rasanya hatiku berkata lain. Apa itu berarti, jangan-jangan aku jatuh cin—

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta! Aku sudah punya Takeru! Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati perasaan Takeru bukan? Perasaan? Hei—

Takeru itu juga atas permohonanku kepada Hiruma, bukan? Oh, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Takeru menjadi pacarku juga karena permohonanku dan perasaannya kini juga karena permohonanku, bukan karena perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tapi, tunggu! Apa kalau begitu, perasaan Hiruma itu benar-benar tulus? Tulus mencintaiku? Dan, perasaanku padanya juga—tulus? Ugh, semua ini membuatku pusing!

"Jadi gimana Mamori? Kau ada waktu?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku lalu segera melihat ke sosok yang tadi bertanya. Sosok itu tersenyum padaku.

"Eh? _Ano_… tadi kau bicara apa?" tanyaku dengan muka bodoh dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Oh, aku benar-benar tak mendengarnya tadi. Yah, asal kalian tahu, aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama Takeru.

"Kau tadi tak mendengarku, Mamori? Ya ampun, lalu tadi aku bicara dengan siapa?" katanya sedikit kesal meski masih menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ehehe… _gomenasai_, Takeru-kun. Oke, tadi kau bicara apa?" kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku. Ia lalu menghela napas sesaat.

"Begini, minggu depan aku mau mengajakmu makan malam di restoran yang baru buka itu. Kau ada waktu?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku terdiam sejenak. Minggu depan? Yah, kalau kau masih mengingat diriku dan kalau aku—masih ada di dunia ini.

"...ri...Mamori...?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada yang cukup khawatir mengkagetkan lamunanku—lagi—.

"Ah..i-iya!" seruku seadanya. Lelaki di sampingku menghela napas lagi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau banyak melamun. Kau sakit, ya, Mamori?" tanya Takeru dengan wajah khawatir. Dia sangat perhatian.

"_A-Ano_... aku hanya sedikit pusing saja, Takeru-kun. Besok aku pasti sudah akan kembali seperti semula, kok!" kataku sambil tersenyum semeyakinkan mungkin. Toh, alasanku benar kan. Pusing gara-gara ucapan Hiruma-kun waktu itu dan—sisa hidupku yang tinggal 5 hari lagi itu.

"Jadi, minggu depan kita jadi makan malam disana kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku lalu mengangguk singkat. Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman 24 karatnya dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau kan sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. _Jaa_!" salamnya kemudian sambil berbalik arah.

"_Jaa_!" seruku balik sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Oh, ini semua begitu nyata namun—

—Semua itu hanya ilusi dan kepalsuan saja. Bukan asli dan kenyataan.

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

"_Tadai—_"

_PRANG!_

Kulebarkan bola mata biru sapphire-ku saat mendengar sebuah suara pecahan barang pecah belah yang—sepertinya—terdengar dari ruang keluarga rumahku. Oh, apakah terjadi pertengkaran memuakkan lagi disini?

Aku lalu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga yang kumaksud tadi. Saat aku melirik ke dalamnya, terlihat—

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu? Apa aku harus selalu menuruti permintaan egoismu?" suara yang terdengar keras dan berat membahana di ruangan itu. Sesosok lelaki yang terlihat berumur tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah yang marah—ayahku.

"Aku hanya ingin agar frekuensi kepulanganmu ke rumah bisa lebih sering saja. Hanya itu, tak lebih," kata seorang wanita paruh baya berambut auburn sama denganku dengan nada suara yang cukup lembut—ibuku.

"Kau tahu, aku bekerja tiap hari dan tidak ada waktu libur untukku,dan asal kau tahu juga, aku bekerja untuk menghidupi kalian! Apa kau mau melihat tubuhku sakit karena kelelahan?" seru ayahku lagi dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Ibu terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja aku tak mau, Tateo," ujar ibuku dengan nada sedih. "Tapi, kau juga seharusnya mengerti tentang batinku juga! Seorang wanita pasti akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada lelakinya yang mendampinginya di sisinya! Begitu pula denganku! Apa kau juga mau aku terkena tekanan batin karena begitu merindukanmu?" teriak ibu yang kini—berurai air mata. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Ayah terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut ibu. Tidak biasanya. Hei, apakah ini berarti, pertengkaran konyol ini akan berakhir? Harapku dalam hati kemudian.

Namun semuanya pupus sudah, setelah aku melihat ayah berjalan keluar ruangan—menjauhi ibu dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihatnya. Ti—Tidak mungkin? Apakah ayah tidak merindukan ibu? Teriakku dalam hati.

Ayah keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang ada disana, sementara ibu terduduk lemas saat menyadari sikap ayah tadi dan sepertinya menutup wajahnya—menangis mungkin. Saat ayah berjalan di sampingku—yang tengah membatu—ayah berhenti sesaat.

"_Okaeri_, Mamori," katanya pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju pintu depan. Aku tak membalas, menoleh pun tidak. Aku kaget sekaligus geram dengan sikap ayah tadi! Apa ayah tidak rindu ibu?

"Apakah..." aku mulai berbicara. Kudengar ayah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apakah... _Tou-san_ tidak merindukan _Kaa-san_?" lanjutku kemudian dengan sedikit bergetar. Ayah masih tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, terdiam.

"Apakah... _Tou-san_ sudah tidak... mencintai _Kaa-san_ lagi...?" kataku dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf dan sedikit bergetar. Kurasakan air mataku terbendung di pelupuk. Ayah masih berdiri dan tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Kuharap ia mau berbalik dan meminta maaf kepada ibu, agar keluarga ini menjadi harmonis seperti dulu lagi. Tapi—

—Ayah malah melanjutkan langkah kakinya menjauhiku.

APA?

Jadi benar kalau...

"Jadi benar kalau _Tou-san_ sudah tidak mencintai _Kaa-san_ lagi ya?" teriakku kemudian. Ayah menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Apakah cinta _Tou-san_ tidak tulus kepada _Kaa-san_? Apakah cinta _Tou-san_ selama ini hanya ilusi dan kepalsuan saja?" teriakku lagi. Kini air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sungguh, aku tak mau cinta ayah dan ibu seperti cintaku dan Takeru—ilusi dan palsu.

Ayah masih terdengar belum menggerakkan langkah kakinya. Apakah aku berhasil? Oh, ya, ternyata aku—

_KLEK! _

_KLAP!_

—Tidak berhasil.

Yah, tadi adalah suara ayah membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Aku membelalakkan mataku kembali.

Kenapa ayah? Kenapa kau malah keluar? Apakah kata-kataku benar? Apakah ayah benar-benar sudah tak mencintai ibu lagi?

Menyadari itu, aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan lenganku. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua rumahku. Sungguh, aku begitu kecewa dengan tindakan ayah tadi! Benar-benar kecewa!

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku pusing memikirkan ini semua! Oh, aku benar-benar ingin mati saja kalau begini keadaannya! Mati dan pergi dari dunia ini!

Oh, ya, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Karena batas waktu perjanjian yang kulakukan dengan Hiruma tinggal lima hari lagi. Oh, tidak. Lima hari lagi, haruskah kunikmati dengan kebimbangan dan kegalauan memuakkan ini? Lima hari lagi dengan keadaan rumah yang—oke,—cukup buruk. Andai aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan untuk lima hari ini saja. Tanpa orang tua yang bertengkar lagi. Andai ada yang bisa mengabulkannya. —Tunggu!

Permintaan ketiga!

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku tadi. Wajahku sedikit menampilkan kegembiraan sesaat. Hiruma pasti bisa mengabulkan permintaan ketigaku ini! Pasti! Akupun segera mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian kasual dan melangkah keluar pintu untuk turun ke bawah dan pergi ke apartemen Hiruma. Namun, sedetik sebelum aku beranjak dari pintu kamarku, kudengar sayup-sayup orang sedang berbicara. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"Jangan bunuh Mamo-_neechan_!"

Eh? An-chan? Itu suara An-chan dan arahnya dari kamar An-chan! Akupun segera menuju kamar An-chan untuk mengetahui dengan siapa dia bicara.

"Jangan bunuh Mamo-_neechan_..." gumamku tak sadar. —Eh? Me—Membunuh? Aku segera menghentikan langkahku segera. Ke—Kenapa An-chan mengatakan hal itu? Apa ada orang yang mau—membunuhku?

Akupun sampai di depan kamarnya yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dengan pelan, aku melirik ke dalam kamar adik perempuanku itu. Pemandangan aneh pun segera tersuguh di hadapanku. Aku melihat—

"Pokoknya kau takkan kubiarkan membunuh Mamo-_neechan_ ataupun malah membunuhku!" teriak gadis berambut hitam itu.

—adikku sedang berbicara sendiri sambil menatap jendela yang terbuka. Hei, demi setan berambut gimbal [?] di ujung dunia sana, apa adikku sudah—gila?

"Apa? 5 hari lagi? Ti—Tidak mungkin!" seru An-chan dengan suara kaget.

Eh? 5 hari lagi? Tu—Tunggu dulu! Da—Darimana dia tahu kalau, 5 hari lagi—

"Aku takkan membiarkan Mamo-_neechan_ mengatakan permintaan ketiganya dalam waktu 5 hari ini!" seru An-chan lagi.

Eh! Permintaan ketiga? Apa An-chan tahu tentang Hiruma? Bisa saja sih. Tapi, ia tahu darimana?

"Aku menyayangi Mamo-_neechan_... sangat sayang padanya..." tiba-tiba ucapan An-chan menjadi lirih. Entah kenapa, hatiku mencelos mendengar lirihannya. Hatiku merasa sakit saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku lalu segera menunduk. _Gomen ne_, An-chan. Kakak terpaksa melakukan ini.

"Makanya, aku takkan membiarkannya mengucapkan permintaan ketiganya," kata An-chan lagi. Aku lalu memandang ke arah An-chan yang masih berbicara sendiri. Oke, An-chan, mungkin aku tidak akan mengucapkan permintaan terakhirku untukmu. Aku jadi ingin tahu, dengan siapa ia berbicara. Tak mungkin kan, adikku gila. Akupun segera beranjak ke kamarku sebelum—

"Ke—Keluarga?"

—sebuah kata yang tersendat keluar dari mulut adikku kemudian, membuatku membulatkan kedua bola mataku dan menghentikan langkahku yang tadi ingin meninggalkan kamar itu. Hatiku mencelos mendengar kata itu. Kata nista itu.

Aku kembali melirik ke arah kamar adikku. Kulihat dia sedang menunduk. Murungkah? Atau... menangis?

Sungguh, kata 'keluarga' itu membuatku ingin marah lagi. Kata yang selalu menohokku sejak saat itu. Kata yang selalu membuatku ingin mati. Ingin mati dan pergi saja dari dunia ini!

AH! Sebuah ide yang tadi sempat terlintas di kamar, segera muncul lagi di otakku. Aku tersenyum tipis memikirkan ide itu. Akupun segera berjalan menjauhi kamar adikku. Menuruni tangga dan keluar menuju bangku di pinggir jalan itu. Duduk disana dan menunggu sang setan. Tekadku sudah bulat! Aku hanya ingin bahagia 5 hari saja!

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

"Kau bisa kan mengabulkannya?" tanyaku kepada lelaki berambut kuning spike yang tengah duduk di sampingku. Lelaki itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Akhirnya kau katakan juga. Kau terlalu lama berpikir, manager sialan," kata lelaki itu kemudian. Aku hanya bisa ber-ehehe garing sambil menggaruk pipiku yang—pastinya—tidak gatal. Jujur, aku baru menemukan permintaan ini baru beberapa menit yang lalu. "Terus, apa permintaanmu, manager sialan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Err, _ano_, aku mau agar keluargaku menjadi harmonis kembali," pinta Mamori kemudian. Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karetnya kemudian.

"_Mactaverimus ea!_" ucap lelaki itu dengan menjentikkan jarinya. "Permintaanmu sudah terkabulkan. Nikmatilah sisa hidupmu selama 5 hari ini, manager sialan," kata Hiruma sambil bangkit dari duduknya, beranjak meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di atas bangku itu.

"Hiruma-kun!" panggilku kemudian sambil menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arahku.

"Ada apa lagi, manager sialan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang keras. Aku memandang wajahnya sejenak.

"Kenapa tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini seakan seperti menjauh dariku?" tanyaku kemudian. Lelaki setan itu mengernyit kemudian. Yah, akhir-akhir ini dia memang menjauhiku. Rapat strategi—antara aku dan dia—pun hanya berlangsung sekilas. Seolah-olah, ia menghindariku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengambil napas sejenak.

"Kau menjauhi diriku, Hiruma-kun. Setiap kau kusapa, kau membalas dengan dingin tapi tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Nada suaramu terdengar… tidak peduli. Rapat strategi pun hanya sekenanya, tanpa pembahasan lebih rinci lagi, dan lagi..." aku menggantungkan cuapanku untuk menghirup napas. "... kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang siapa gadis yang tempo hari kau maks—"

"DIAM!" bentaknya kemudian, memotong cuapanku. Aku terdiam dan terkesiap kaget. Kulihat mimik mukanya mulai berubah. Mata emeraldnya menjadi berkilat dan raut mukanya menyiratkan kekesalan dan kemarahan.

"Hiru—"

"Berkata sekali lagi, akan kubunuh kau sekarang!" ancamnya lagi. Aku lalu segera menutup mulutku. Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu hidupku yang tinggal 5 hari ini. Aku tak ingin mati di tangannya. Begitu-begitu, dia kan juga setan.

Namun, rasa penasaran itu membuatku berani melawannya. "Aku kan juga ingin mengetahuinya!" bentakku kemudian.

"Jangan ungkit hal sialan itu lagi! Sekarang, nikmatilah 5 hari sisa hidup sialanmu di Earthia sialan ini dengan baik!" katanya sambil melangkah meninggalkanku.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu, apakah siapa sesungguhnya gadis yang kau sukai itu?" bentakku lagi. "Apalagi nama gadis itu..." tambahku merendah.

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. "Suka? Untuk apa aku merasakan hal sialan bernama suka yang hanya dimiliki oleh para malaikat sialan dan manusia sialan sepertimu?" katanya kemudian tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak berguna," tambahnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan nada penuh penegasan. Aku menatapnya kaku.

"Apa kau tak berpikir jika saat itu aku sedang berbohong kepadamu, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku menatapnya sesaat. Pikiranku segera memutar kembali saat ia mengucapkan nama gadis yang sama denganku itu. Aku lalu menunduk sesaat.

"Tidak, Hiruma-kun. Kau tak berbohong. Sorot matamu saat itu terlihat tulus. Tidak ada unsur kelicikan," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Kulihat, keningnya mengerut mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Bisa saja waktu itu aku sedang berpura-pura kan?" katanya lagi membantah ucapanku.

"Kepura-puraanmu justru terlalu sempurna untuk dilakukan olehmu, Hiruma-kun!" bantahku lagi. "Jadi... nama gadis itu... benar kan?"

Hiruma tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia lalu berbalik, beranjak meninggalkanku lagi.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" panggilku lagi. Tapi ia tak berhenti.

"Jadi nama gadis itu benar kan? Iya kan? Lalu..."

"... siapa sebenarnya gadis yang kau maksud itu!"

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan ANEZAKI MAMORI itu, Hiruma-kun?" teriakku lagi. Tapi, ia tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya. Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya, Anezaki Mamori yang kau maksud, orang lain atau... aku?

Pertanyaanku kini hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian belaka.

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

Apa-apaan sih, Hiruma-kun itu? Pikirku kesal sambil berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya tadi. Bukannya menjawab, malah pergi meninggalkan! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu! Bisa saja itu aku kan! Eh—a-aku?

Kau mikir apaan sih, Mamori? Bisa-bisanya berharap seperti itu! Pikirku sambil menepuk pipiku dan mengacak rambutku. Kurasakan rasa hangat aneh menjalar di pipiku. Oh, well, apakah aku memang jatuh cinta padanya?

Akupun sampai di depan rumahku. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat—

"Eh?" gumamku kaget.

—sepasang sepatu yang cukup kukenal tengah bertengger manis di depan pintu rumahku. Sepatu berwarna hitam dan sedikit kotor ini milik—

"_Tou-san_!" kataku girang sambil segera melepas sepatuku dan berlari menyusuri koridor rumahku. Menyusuri koridor itu hanya untuk menemukan—

"Kenapa kau sampai harus mengundurkan diri?" tanya seorang wanita berparas tua.

—ayahku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan pilotnya. Tubuhku kaku sejenak mendengar kalimat pertanyaan itu. Ayah mengundurkan diri?

"Karena kalian terus memaksaku untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama kalian, maka aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku," kata ayahku menjelaskan.

"Tapi, bukannya cuti bisa? Kenapa sampai harus mengundurkan diri segala?" tanya ibuku terdengar—kecewa.

"Tapi, cuti, jika itu terlalu lama, aku juga bisa dipecat, dan kalian pasti akan merasa bersalah. Maka dari itu, aku mengundurkan diri," jawab ayah dengan nada biasa. Raut wajah ibu terlihat sedih dan, mungkin menyesal. Ayah segera memegang bahu ibu.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan segera mendapat pekerjaan lagi dan bisa menghidupi kalian lagi! Jangan khawatir!" kata ayah seolah menangkan ibu. Ibu menangis dan kemudian memeluk ayah. Ayahpun membalas memeluk ibu. Aku tersenyum sejenak melihat itu. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Mereka berbaikan dan berpelukan, bukan saling adu mulut dan melempar barang. _Arigatou_, Hiruma-kun.

Tapi, berarti, aku hanya bisa menikmati ini hanya dalam waktu 5 hari saja dong? Aku menunduk sesaat. Ini memang konsekuensinya, Mamori, pikirku menenangkan. Aku harus bisa menerimanya. Tanpa kusadari, sepasang mata berwarna biru tengah memperhatikanku dari balik kegelapan.

**End Of Mamori's POV**

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

**Normal POV**

**5**** days later…**

"Dilarang memberikan satu buah permintaan tambahan kepada target, meskipun target sangat membutuhkannya," sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik kamar apartemen Hiruma. Hiruma melirik ke arah setan gimbal yang berada di pojok ruangan dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Hal sialan apa yang barusan kau katakan, setan dread sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah heran.

"Kukukukuku, hal yang bisa membuat setan sampah sepertimu gagal dalam misi sampah ini," jawab Agon sambil berkekeh ria. Hiruma hanya menolehkan pandangan kepada laptop VAIO putihnya yang sedari tadi ia pacari.

Hari masih siang, namun Hiruma sudah berada di apartemennya. Yah, bisa dibilang dia bolos sekolah selama lima hari ini. Well, untuk apa dia masuk sekolah kalau beberapa jam lagi ia akan kembali ke neraka? Toh, sekolah juga hanya agar ia bisa menjalankan misinya, dan misinya sekarang sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kembali ke neraka tercin—eh, terbencinya [?].

Hiruma masih memikirkan cuapan setan gimbal yang ada di pojok ruangan kamar apartemennya itu. '_Tidak boleh memberikan satu permintaan tambahan kepada target, meski sangat dibutuhkan…_' pikirnya kemudian. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

'_Aku pasti tidak akan melakukan hal sialan itu,_' batinnya kemudian. '_Tapi…_'

_DRRRT! DRRRT! _

Suara getaran ponsel terdengar di sebelah laptop putih Hiruma. Cahaya dari layar ponsel itu terlihat berpendar. Hiruma melirik ke arah layar ponsel itu, melihat ID sang pemanggil yang ternyata—

_Anezaki Mamori's Calling_

—nama sang manager sialannya. Hiruma mengernyitkan dahi sejenak, ada apa orang yang mau mati seperti itu menelponnya?

"Ada apa menelponku?" sahut Hiruma setelah memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Err, Hiruma-kun… bisa temui aku di bangku dekat apartemenmu seperti biasa?" suara dari balik telepon itu menanyakan dengan nada takut-takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma balik.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan!" kata Mamori lagi dengan nada yang terburu-buru.

"Apa nggak bisa dibicarain disini saja, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Nggak bisa, Hiruma-kun! Ini penting dan kau harus kesini! Cepat!" kata Mamori lagi sambil menutup panggilannya.

"Ah—hei! Manager sia—ah! _KUSO_!" teriak Hiruma frustrasi menyadari panggilan itu ditutup. "Dasar _kusomane_…" gumam Hiruma kesal sambil meraih jaketnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket itu.

"Hoi, sampah!" panggil Agon.

"Apa, dread sialan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

"Jangan sampai kau melanggar hal tadi!" kata lelaki berambut gimbal itu kemudian.

"Hoo, baik sekali kau, sampai mengkhawatirkanku segala. Kekekeke!" ejek Hiruma lagi dengan kekehan setannya.

"Cih! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas sebagai pengawas yang diberikan kakek sampahmu itu," sergah Agon kemudian.

"Tapi, sayangnya, aku bukan orang yang bisa kau perintah seenaknya," jawab lelaki berambut spike itu tenang.

"Yeah, kalau kau memang ingin berubah menjadi malaikat sampah itu," cuap Agon lagi. Hiruma hanya diam sambil keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Ia tak membalas cuapan milik setan yang amat ia benci itu.

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut auburn tengah duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di dekat sebuah apartemen mewah. Di tangannya tergenggam 24 tangkai lily putih. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit datar. Angin semilir namun cukup keras menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut auburnnya. Ia memandang ke arah langit yang tengah menampilkan awan kelabu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan…" gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Woi, manager sialan!" suara yang familiar di telinga gadis itu membuat sang gadis segera menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Hiruma-kun!" jawab gadis itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia lalu berdiri. Lelaki bernama Hiruma itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan gadis itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Dan, untuk apa bunga lily sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bunga lily yang tengah dipegang Mamori—nama gadis itu—.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang lebih penting, Hiruma-kun…." Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya. "…. Apakah kau bisa memberiku satu permintaan lagi?"

H—Hah?

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

.

Kufufufufu~ Akhirnya saya bisa update juga! *tebar-tebar confeti*

_Gomen_, _minna_, update-nya telat (_ _) akhir-akhir ini saya sedang WB dan males saya kambuh lagi #duak. _Gomen ne_, saya ingkar janji gini, _gomeeeeeeeeen_! ;A;

Ta—Tapi, saya sudah update kan? Yaaaah, meski update-an kali ini abal banget! Mana nggantung lagi! Orz… ;_;

Hohoho, kira-kira apa ya, yang membuat Mamori minta satu permintaan lagi? Terus apa Hiruma akan mengabulkannya? Dan, apa maksud dari 24 bunga lily tersebut? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya! #duak

Oya oya, update-an ini juga sebagai salah satu souvenir untuk pernikahan saya ama **diangel**! Saya nikah! Saya nikah! Saya nik— #duak

Maaf kalau souvenirnya abal bin gaje (_ _).

Oya, sekalian sebagai selamatan untuk anak kelas XII yang udah selesai UN dan untuk anak kelas IX yang lagi UN hari pertama! Ganbatte ya! Saya saja bisa, kalian pasti bisa! #lah?

Oya, kayaknya chapter depan atau chapter ini—mungkin—bakal jadi update-an terakhir saya (semoga aja di chapter depan aja). Mungkin bakal hiatus sebulan dulu, karena saya harus memahami pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah untuk bisa naik kelas. Ini juga demi Ujian Kenaikan Kelas yang akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Do'akan saya bisa naik dan nggak remed semua #amin!

*sesi curcol selesai*

Oya, _minna_, _mind to review_? *lama-lama jadi kayak Muku deh =="* #abaikan


	11. Her Last Wish

_Ciao, minna_!

_Gomen_, saya telat meng-update cerita ini. Maklumlah, baru saja UKK dan nerima LHBB dan—saya naik! Alhamdulillah saya bisa keterima di jurusan IPA. Ehehe~

Buat **Mitama134666**, **Iin cka you-nii**, **Risha Ichigo** dan **Aizhirou Ajni** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Dan buat** Raicha Yannisa-Aisha Annisa** [yang PM-nya disable] : Oh—ayo buat! Gomen, waktu dapat ide ini saya sebenarnya pengen nggak AU, tapi nggak bisa. Request? Oh, boleh. Tapi—saya nggak yakin bisa cepet sih—sibuk. Tapi, saya usahain request kamu dapat segera terpenuhi. Makasih reviewnya! XD

Dan, buat yang nggak login :

**Sha-chan anime lover** : Agon kan yang ngawasin Hiruma di Earthia. Jadi dia cukup tahu peraturan yang harus ditaati Hiruma. Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya! XD

**ToscaTurqoise** : Agon cerewet? Sejak hari ini, kufufu #digetok. Bunga lilynya? Baca aja sendiri di chapie ini, kufufu. Oke, makasih reviewnya! XD

**Hime Youichi Uchiha** : Apakah Mamori mati? Baca aja di chapter ini! *kok kayak iklan gini sih* Makasih reviewnya! XD

**Natsu-chan** : Makasih buat do'anya, Natsu-chan. Saya nggak remed kok! Nyehehe~ Ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya! XD

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Haha, saya aja geregetan sendiri kok nulis ini cerita. Hehehe #ditimpuk. Tentang lilynya baca aja di chapter ini. Makasih reviewnya! XD

**diangel** : Sayaaaaaaaaaaang~ #duak. Aku kangen banget sama dikau #lebeh. Yang buat aja juga gemes sama ceritanya #nahlho. Aku juga selalu ingat kamu kok! #gombal. Yep, ini dia updatenya! Makasih reviewnya! XD

Balasan review udah selesai. Now read and enjoy~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Dan, untuk apa bunga lily sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bunga lily yang tengah dipegang Mamori—nama gadis itu.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang lebih penting, Hiruma-_kun_…." Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya. "…. Apakah kau bisa memberiku satu permintaan lagi?"

H—Hah?

**End of Normal POV**

* * *

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Chapter 11 : Her Last Wish**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair), slight YamaMamo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, a lil bit Family**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), HIRUMA AMAT SANGAT OOC, Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

**. . .**

* * *

.

.

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

* * *

**Hiruma's POV**

H—Hah? Hal sialan apa yang tadi dibilang manajer sialan ini? Meminta satu permintaan sialan tambahan lagi? Oh shied._ It's so impossible, damn manager_! Gadis sialan ini benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menjadi malaikat sialan, ya? Tch!

"Memangnya ada apa, manajer sialan? Kau benar-benar menginginkan kue sus itu ya?" ejekku masih dengan nada datar.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_! Kau pikir aku benar-benar menginginkannya, apa?" bentak gadis itu dengan wajah marah.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan tampang kesal.

"Aku ingin…" manajer sialan itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat. Aku menunggunya sambil memikirkan hal apa yang mungkin diinginkan manajer sialan penyuka kue sus ini.

"Aku ingin… agar ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai pilot kembali begitu aku menghilang nanti," kata gadis sialan ini. "Aku ingin, meskipun aku menghilang nanti, beliau mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali karena dia memutuskan berhenti demi permohonan egoisku tempo hari yang lalu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. Bukan, bukan karena aku bingung dengan permintaannya. Melainkan lebih kepada, apa aku harus mengabulkan permintaan sialannya ini yang memaksa ini. Haruskah aku mengabulkannya?

"Kau bisa kan, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya boleh memberikan tiga permintaan saja, _kuso mane_," kataku sambil masih dengan wajah datar.

"Oooh, _sou ka_," katanya pelan sambil memandang ke tanah dengan sedikit senyum miris di bibirnya. Yah, aku memang berkata benar bahwa aku hanya boleh memberikan tiga permintaan. Aku tak sudi menjadi sesosok malaikat sialan itu. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke bangkunya tadi. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kupikir kau bisa, Hiruma-_kun_," katanya lagi sambil masih dengan senyum miris di wajah malaikat sialannya. Tch. Aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu. Aku pun melihat kedua puluh empat lily putih sialan itu. Aku masih penasaran dengan maksud dari bunga sialan ini. Kenapa gadis sialan ini membawanya? Sebagai ucapan perpisahan pada dunia sialan ini, mengingat lily putih itu digunakan untuk upacara kematian—selain bunga krisan putih?

"Hei, manajer sialan!" panggilku padanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku dengan masih menggunakan ekspresi sedih.

"_Nan desu ka_?" katanya kemudian.

"Apa maksud dari lily putih sialan yang kau bawa itu? Untuk ucapan perpisahan pada dunia sialan ini?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia tertegun sesaat. Menoleh ke lily putih yang ia pegang, ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku... ingin memberikannya padamu, Hiruma-_kun_," katanya sambil tersenyum.

_What the hell did she say_? Mau memberikannya padaku? Apa dia benar-benar sudah gila karena mau menjelang kematiannya sendiri? Demi apa dia mau memberikannya padaku? Kepala sialannya pasti terbentur sesuatu.

"Keh, pasti kepala sialanmu sudah teracuni krim kue sus sialan itu. Untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku, hah?" tanyaku kemudian.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_! Jangan kau hubung-hubungkan dengan kue sus lagi!" bentaknya kemudian. Aku menutup sebelah telingaku mendengar bentakan itu. Ia pun menghirup napas sejenak. "Hiruma-_kun_, apa kau tahu arti angka dua puluh empat jumlah tangkai bunga?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dua puluh empat jumlah tangkai bunga? Oke, aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Oh, _to the point_ saja, manajer sialan? Aku memilih tak menjawab. Menunggu agar gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan jawabannya.

"Dua puluh empat jumlah tangkai bunga itu melambangkan bahwa…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "…setiap saat aku selalu…mengingatmu…"

Iris hijauku membulat sempurna ketika mendengar hal itu. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahku. "A—Apa maksudmu, _kuso mane_?" tanyaku heran kemudian.

"Iya, Hiruma-_kun_. Akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu memikirkanmu dan…" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. "… aku nggak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu," lanjutnya lagi.

Oh sialan. Apa itu berarti dia juga—

—punya perasaan itu? Perasaan yang kualami waktu itu? Apa dia memilikinya juga?

"Ehehe… sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Hiruma-_kun_," katanya lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin tak gatal sambil tertawa bodoh. Sekali lagi aku bola mataku terbuka lebar mendengar hal itu. Jadi—benarkah ia mempunyai perasaan itu?

Angin dingin berlatarkan awan hitam perlahan berhembus setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Membuat segala kata ataupun ucapan seolah tercekat di tenggorokan dan kemudian tertelan kembali menuju pita suaraku. Menelan habis segala frasa yang ingin kukeluarkan dari mulut setanku. Tch! Aku kehabisan kata-kata setelah gadis sialan ini mengucapkannya dengan cukup mudah—beda denganku. Mengatakan `suka` saja, lidahku kelu.

Hening. Manajer sialan ini tidak membuka mulutnya setelah ia mengucapkan hal tadi. Aku pun memikirkan apa yang ia minta tadi. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya tadi karena—aku tak ingin melihatnya… mati. Tapi, otak setanku menyuruhku untuk tidak mengabulkannya karena—aku juga tak mau berubah menjadi malaikat sialan itu. Tidak sudi.

Tch! Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku harus dihadapkan pada pilihan membingungkan ini? _KUSO_!

Tapi… entah kenapa, aku ingin mengabulkannya. Mengabulkan permintaan sialannya itu. Tapi—

—haruskah aku mengorbankan diriku? Haruskah?

"_Ne_, Hiruma-_kun_," kata gadis sialan ini membuyarkan pikiranku sejenak. Aku segera melirik ke arahnya.

"Seandainya… Seandainya kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku tadi…" ucapannya menggantung sejenak. "… Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia…" lanjutnya kemudian. Alisku menaikkan sebelah alisku—bingung.

"Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia… karena mereka bisa tenang saat aku meninggalkan mereka," katanya lagi. "Aku… pasti akan bahagia bisa mengganti apa yang telah kulakukan pada mereka."

Aku masih terdiam dengan masih memperhatikan diri gadis sialan ini. "Keh, `bahagia` katamu?" kataku sedikit mengejek. "Kau bahagia dalam kematian sialanmu, heh?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku sejenak. Ia kemudian kembali memandangi lily putih di tangannya. "Iya, aku bahagia meski pada akhirnya aku harus mati sekalipun,"

"Dan apa mereka bahagia juga… atas kematian sialanmu yang bahagia itu?" kataku lagi sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Entah, pertanyaanku tadi serasa menohokku juga. Seolah itu menanyakan padaku, apakah aku juga bahagia jika dia mati. Tch! Sialan! Pertanyaan sialan!

Dia terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan awan yang makin menggelap. Hingga bibirnya pun mulai terbuka, dan mengatakan—

"…mungkin…"

Eh?

"Mungkin saja mereka akan bahagia," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Itu berarti gadis ini juga mengasumsikan bahwa aku juga bahagia ketika dia mati. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi—

"Hei, manajer sialan," kataku sambil beranjak dari dudukku sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya kemudian.

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu permintaan lagi," ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

—hati sialanku mengatakan untuk membuatnya terus hidup. Entah kenapa, hati sialan ini terus menjerit untuk memberikannya satu permintaan sialan lagi hingga membuat telinga batinku muak. Sangat muak.

Kulihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu. Sesuai dugaanku—iris sapphire itu membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, alisnya naik ke atas. Mimik kaget terlukis jelas di wajah malaikat sialannya.

"A—Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-_kun_? Kau tadi bilang kalau kau hanya bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan saja, kenapa sekarang kau malah mau mengabulkan permintaan keempatku ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil berdiri sejajar denganku.

"Itu memang benar, tapi…" aku menggantungkan kata-kataku sejenak—memberi efek dramatisir. "…tapi, sebenarnya kau masih memiliki satu permintaan lagi,"

"Eh? Satu permintaan lagi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya manajer sialan itu.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu permintaan sialanmu yang terkabul dengan sendirinya—dengan kata lain bukan karena kekuatan setanku," jelasku kemudian.

"Permintaan yang mana?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu! Yang kutahu, aku masih punya cukup banyak kekuatan setan untuk mengabulkan permintaan sekali lagi. Jika kekuatan setanku sedikit, maka permintaanmu memang sudah terkabul semuanya, tapi jika masih banyak maka…"

"…ada satu permintaanmu yang belum terkabul." jelasku membohonginya. Bohong—memang. Semua yang kuucapkan bohong. Tak ada satupun kebenaran di ucapanku tadi. Dusta semua. Aku bisa memberikan banyak permintaan padanya. Tapi karena aku hanya diizinkan memberikannya tiga permintaan—sesuai dengan perjanjian—maka, aku hanya memberikannya tiga permintaan. Tapi, kini aku harus—

—melanggarnya.

"Cepat katakan sekali lagi permintaan sialanmu tadi!" perintahku pada manajer sialan itu.

"Ah—! I-iya!" sahutnya gelagapan. "Oke, aku ingin agar… ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai pilot kembali begitu aku menghilang nanti!"

"_Mactaverimus ea!_" kataku merapalkan kalimat mantra sialan itu. "Sekarang, ayah sialanmu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali,"

"Benarkah itu, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan mimik senang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku—membenarkan.

"_Arigatou_, Hiru—"

"Kukukukuku!" sebuah tawa yang menyebalkan dan membuat telingaku berkedut kesal, terdengar memotong ucapan manajer sialan ini. Tawa yang selalu membuatku muak untuk mendengarnya, apalagi melihat siapa pemilik tawa sialan itu. Pemiliknya siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Hei, sampah!"

—si setan Dread sialan itu.

"Ada apa Dread sialan? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku galak padanya. Dia masih menyeringai sambil tertawa licik dengan suara yang kecil. Tch! Seringai dan tawa yang menyebalkan!

"Kukuku, hei sampah! Apa kau ingat dengan yang kukatakan tadi, hah?" tanyanya kemudian sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Eh? Yang Dread sialan ini katakan tadi? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia—

"Keh, kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, Dread sialan?" kataku kemudian sambil menatapnya dingin. "Tak kusangka, kau ternyata punya hobi menguping pembicaraan orang ya," tambahku dengan nada mengejek.

"Daripada kau yang mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi manusia sampah itu."

_DEG!_

_CTAR!_

Jantungku serasa ditusuk dengan belati tajam bersamaan dengan suara kilat yang memecah angkasa pada sore yang gelap ini.

"Eh?" manajer sialan bergumam kaget—terlihat dari nada suaranya tadi. "A…pa maksudnya?"

"Tch!" decakku kesal. Kenapa dread sialan ini datang kesini? Kenapa juga dia harus mengatakan hal itu pada gadis sialan ini sih?

"Begini, nona manis," Dread sialan itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku juga manajer sialan itu. "Setan sampah ini sebenarnya…"

"…sudah mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu sebelum dia mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu itu—singkatnya dia…berbohong padamu, kukuku," kata Dread sialan itu sambil tertawa licik dan—mengatakan kebenaran pada si manajer sialan. Tch! Sialan!

Kulirik manajer sialan itu dari ujung mataku. Wajahnya hampir sama seperti saat aku mengucapkan bahwa aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya tadi, hanya saja ini terlihat lebih—kaget.

"A—Apa hal itu benar, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu sedikit terbata dan—bergetar.

Aku terdiam—tak menjawabnya. Bukan tak mau menjawabnya, hanya saja—bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Haruskah aku jujur pada manajer sialan ini? Atau justru mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan si Dread sialan itu adalah suatu kebohongan? Atau… memilih diam—tak mau menjawab? Tch! Lagi-lagi pilihan sialan!

"Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil gadis itu membuyarkan pikiranku tadi. "Apa hal tadi itu benar?"

"Jangan bohong, setan sampah! Kau mengorbankan dirimu yang nantinya akan berubah menjadi malaikat sampah itu dengan memberikannya permintaan lagi demi hidup nona manis itu!" suara Dread itu menginterupsi pembicaraan dan membuat—gadis itu mendadak diam.

Hening pun menyeruak. Menyisakan suara angin yang mendesau kencang bersamaan dengan titik-titik air yang perlahan turun dari langit— kupedulikan titik-titik air yang perlahan mulai membasahi tubuhku ini. Pikiranku masih digumuli oleh pilihan-pilihan tadi dan ucapan Dread sialan itu.

"Sepertinya `mereka` akan datang sebentar lagi," Dread itu mulai memecahkan keheningan tadi. "Kukuku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" "…malaikat sampah."

Aku yakin, sosok setan sialan itu sudah lenyap dari samping gadis sialan ini. Oke, sekarang, Youichi! Apa yang nanti akan kau pilih? Haruskah kau jujur pada gadis itu tentang kebohongan yang kau buat tadi? Atau menbenarkan ucapan Dread sialan tadi?

"Hiruma-_kun_… apakah yang diucapkan setan tadi itu benar?" tanya manajer sialan itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Aku masih tidak menjawab—hanya rintik hujan yang menjawab pertanyaan manajer sialan itu. Apakah aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur?

"Hiruma-_kun_…"

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

"YOUICHI HIRUMA, JAWAB AK—"

"IYA! ITU SEMUA BENAR! PUAS KAU SEKARANG?" aku memotongnya dengan bentakkan sambil berbalik menatapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kekesalan luar biasa, sementara dia hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya—terkejut.

Hening. Hujan kembali menginterupsi suasana. Dinginnya hujan dan air yang merembes di pakaianku tidak kuhiraukan. Sementara gadis di hadapanku—yang masih membisu—juga seakan tidak menghiraukannya juga.

"Kenapa…" gadis itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu demi diriku, Hiruma-_kun_? Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan—air mata? Oh, dia menangis.

"Kenapa… hanya demi diriku yang tidak berguna ini, kau sampai mengubah dirimu menjadi makhluk yang kau benci itu? Kenapa, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara yang semakin tinggi dan mulai memegang—dan menarik—kerah bajuku. Lily putihnya tergeletak di tanah—jatuh. Kulihat, derai air matanya juga ikut semakin deras—meski tertutupi oleh air hujan yang menyapu wajahnya.

Aku pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kerah bajuku, sementara dia masih memandangku kesal. Kulihat lily putih yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Mengulurkan tanganku, aku pun mengambil beberapa batang bunga itu yang belum kotor—hanya basah, dan yang bersih itu hanya ada—

—tujuh batang.

Aku kembali berdiri menatap manajer sialan yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya—meski tadi ia sepertinya heran dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Hiruma-_kun_, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan dirimu demi diriku?" gadis itu mulai menurunkan nada suaranya—menjadi lebih rendah.

"Karena…"

"…aku tak ingin kau mati," jawabku kemudian.

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat. "Kenapa… kau tak ingin aku mati? Aku bukan keluargamu, aku bukan apa-apamu, aku juga tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu—kecuali hubungan kontraktor dan pengontrak—kita bahkan saling bermusuhan. Kita juga merupakan makhluk yang berbeda. Kenapa kau tak ingin aku mat—"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, manajer sialan!" Akhirnya, kata-kata sialan itu keluar juga dari mulutku. Kata-kata yang sudah lama kupendam di hati sialanku.

Kulihat ekspresi gadis itu. Terkejut lagi—seperti tadi. Tapi keterkejutan ini lebih dari keterkejutannya tadi. Ini terasa—sangat terkejut. Jelaslah. Gadis ini pasti tak menyangkanya.

"Apa maksud—"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tempo hari lalu. Aku menyukai seorang gadis manusia bernama Anezaki Mamori yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah KAU, manajer sialan!" potongku dengan menjelaskan apa yang tadi kumaksud. Gadis ini masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya—tak berubah.

"Kenapa…" dia mulai bersuara.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengatakannya lebih awal, Hiruma-_kun_…?" gadis sialan inibersuara dengan suara yang lirih.

"Kenapa aku tak mau mengatakannya? Apa kau sudah lupa, kau itu kekasih sialannya rambut liar sialan itu, tahu?" bentakku kemudian—kesal. Apa kepala gadis sialan ini sudah terbentur sesuatu hingga ia lupa kalau dia masih menjadi kekasih sialannya si rambut liar sialan itu? Tch!

"Oh… iya, ya," gumam gadis itu sejenak. "Tapi…"

"Tapi… aku mulai menyadari aku juga menyukaimu saat kau mengucapkannya waktu itu." Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum miris.

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku—menutupi rasa terkejutku dengan ucapannya tadi. Entah, aku harus senang atau apa mendengarnya. Jelas ia tak mengatakannya karena sejak saat itu aku menjauhinya 'kan?

"Tapi… kenapa kau sampai rela mengorbankan dirimu? Bukannya, kalau nanti aku mati, kau berhasil kembali ke dunia setan, sedangkan aku akan ke alam lain. Kita saling berpisah dan—aku akan tetap bahagia, meski tak bertemu denganmu. Tapi, jika seperti ini caranya…" gadis ini menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia," potongku kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Melihatmu yang ingin membahagiakan orangtuamu tadi, membuatku berpikir, jika orangtuamu tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan mereka kembali, kau pasti tidak akan bahagia di sana, dan aku tidak mau kau seperti itu!" jelasku lagi. "Karena itu… aku melanggar peraturan yang tadi sempat diucapkan setan Dread sialan itu."

Dia terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasanku. Hujan semakin deras. Sial! `Mereka` sebentar lagi pasti akan datang! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!

"Kenapa…"

Eh?

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" bentak gadis itu dengan wajah penuh dengan derai air mata—yang tertutupi hujan. "Kalau begini… kalau begini justru aku yang menderita! Aku justru tidak bahagia, Hiruma-_kun_!" bentaknya lagi dengan memegang kerah bajuku kembali. Aku juga tak mau begini!

"Aku akan menderita karena kau sudah tak ada lagi di sini! Kau sudah pergi menjadi malaikat, meninggalkan aku yang harus kehilangan dirimu, _baka_!"

"Manajer sia—"

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Hiruma-_kun_… aku tidak ingin…" suaranya merendah, berganti dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan… isakan itu semakin keras. Sial!

Dia menangis sambil masih memegang kerah bajuku—yang kini pegangannya telah mengendur. Membuatku memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Aaaah… aku jadi benar-benar tak mau berpisah dengannya!

"Hei, manajer sialan," panggilku di sela isakannya—yang mulai reda.

"A—Apa?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan masih terisak.

"Kau tahu arti dari bunga lily putih?" tanyaku kemudian.

"_Eto_… ka—kalau tidak salah… cinta yang diliputi oleh duka…" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya—meski tertutupi hujan.

"Artinya hampir sama dengan kisah kita di sini," kataku sambil menunjukkan bunga lily putih itu. "Kita tidak berakhir bahagia, bukan?" Gadis itu mengangguk sesaat saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dan—apa kau tahu, arti dari tujuh tangkai bunga?" tanyaku lagi sambil masih memberikan bunga itu pada—Mamori.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sambil melihat bunga lily itu. Hingga ia pun angkat bicara. "Tujuh tangkai… artinya…mencintai, kan?"

"Yah, aku…mencintaimu…"

"…Mamori."

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya—menatapku tak percaya. Mungkin karena itu adalah kali pertama—dan mungkin terakhir—aku mengucapkan namanya tanpa embel-embel `sialan`.

"Aku… juga mencintai—eh?"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika aku merasakan tubuhku mulai memudar. Kulirik ke belakang, terlihat sesosok gadis yang amat sangat kukenal tengah mengulurkan sabitnya yang sudah menembus tubuhku—yang memang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa—dan sabitnya itu mempunyai efek memudarkan tubuhku. Yep. Adik sialanku, Hikari.

"Waktunya kembali ke Helliver, _Aniki_, untuk… mengubah wujudmu." Ucap adik sialanku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Keh!"

"Hiruma-_kun_! Kenapa tubuhmu memudar?" tanya gadis di depanku sambil mencoba memegang tubuhku yang mulai memudar menjadi seperti kabut.

"Sudah waktunya, manajer sialan. Aku harus pergi," kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang masih memegangku.

"Tidak! Hiruma-_kun_, tidak!" pekik manajer sialan itu sambil masih berusaha memegangku. "Aku tak mau kau pergi! Aku ingin kau tetap di sini!" Inginku juga begitu, manajer sialan! Memangnya aku mau diseret-seret gini sama adik sialan itu?

"Hiruma-_kun_! Jangan pergi! Kumohon, jangan per—"

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan memagut lembut bibirnya. Hanya tiga detik dan kemudian aku melepaskan pagutan itu. Dia terdiam sesaat, sementara tubuhku semakin memudar. Kabut tipis mulai terlihat dari ujung kakiku.

"Nah, waktunya pergi," ucapku sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Tidak—jangan!" gadis itu mencoba meraihku.

"_Arriverderci, kuso mane_." Salamku sambil menyeringai kepadanya.

"Tidak—HIRUMA-_KUUUN_!" pekiknya kencang. Tubuhku mulai menjadi kabut dan—

"HIRUMA-_KUUUUUUUUUN_!"

—suara pekikan gadis itu menjadi suara terakhir yang kudengar dari Earthia. Suara terakhir dari dirinya sebelum aku memudar menjadi kabut.

_Arriverderci_, Mamori.

**End of Hiruma's POV**

* * *

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review. Maaf kalau saya telat update. Akhir-akhir ini lebih suka buat One shot sih, dan—jalan-jalan keliling fandom lain #plak.

Pas saya mau ngetik chapter ini, tiba-tiba aja saya WB dan saya jadi bingung nerusin jalan cerita fic ini dan malah mikir ide buat fic di fandom lain #dibakar.

Untung, saya dapat ilham kemarin dan hari ini (serta gara-gara liat Eyeshield 21 lagi di TV yang jamnya nyiksa sangat itu) buat menyelesaikan chapter ini—meski hasilnya malah bikin mual sendiri saking OOC-nya. Maaf ya minna kalau OOC mampus. Tuntutan skenario ini ;_;

By the way, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Nah bagaimanakah nasib Hiruma? Dan bagaimanakah hidup Mamori nanti tanpa Hiruma? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya! *beneran ngiklan*

**Mind to RnR or CnC?**


	12. Rainbow

Ciao~

Adakah yang masih nunggu fic ini? #ngarep.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya. Banyak tugas dan WB kambuh kala saya mau nulis lanjutannya, dan baru teratasi pada seminggu belakangan ini. Gomen, sebelumnya U_U.

Untuk **Mitama134666, Sho-Meka Dixxon Scarlet, Iin cka you-nii, aajni537** dan **Mayou Fietry** sudah dibalas lewat PM.

Buat :

**Hyouma Schieffer** : Hai Shiro-chan! Terasakah sedihnya? Saya hobi banget buat cerita sedih sih #dibuang. Yosh! Ini udah update! Makasih buat reviewnya! XD

**Natsu-chan** : Halo, Natsu-chan! Haha, makasih buat ucapannya XD. Maaf ya kalo apdetnya chapter ini telatnya minta digorok XP. Iya, Hiruma co cwit ah~ #plak. Makasih buat reviewnya! XD

Balasan review udah selesai. Now read and enjoy~

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hiruma's POV**

"Nah, waktunya pergi," ucapku sambil menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Tidak—jangan!" gadis itu mencoba meraihku.

"_Arriverderci, Kuso Mane_." Salamku sambil menyeringai kepadanya.

"Tidak—HIRUMA-_KUUUN_!" pekiknya kencang. Tubuhku mulai menjadi kabut dan—

"HIRUMA-_KUUUUUUUUUN_!"

—suara pekikan gadis itu menjadi suara terakhir yang kudengar dari Earthia. Suara terakhir dari dirinya sebelum aku memudar menjadi kabut.

_Arriverderci_, Mamori.

**End of Hiruma's POV**

* * *

**. . .**

**Title : Mamori's Wish**

**Last Chapter**** : ****Rainbow**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo (main pair)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning : Sebagian besar AU, GAJEness, misstypo (buat jaga – jaga), HIRUMA AMAT SANGAT OOC, Yamato kumasukin di Deimon High School, beberapa OC, ****romance-nya gak kerasa.**

**Saran : Siapkan mental sebelum membaca, setelah membaca fic ini, silakan banting hp atau laptop atau komputer yang digunakan untuk membaca fic aneh ini, silakan tekan tombol 'Back' untuk kembali ke hal sebelumnya.**

**Pesan : Semoga anda suka **

**Don't like don't read**

**. . .**

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HIRUMA-_KUUUUN_!"

Sejenak pekikan itu terdengar di sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat sebuah apartemen yang terlihat usang dan tak berpenghuni. Suara pekikan seorang gadis yang lama kelamaan tenggelam oleh rintihan deras titik-titik air yang mengguyur diri gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu—membuat tubuhnya kebas.

Hening. Hanya melodi monoton hujan yang terdengar. Biru safir itu masih membelalak tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh setan berambut _spiky_ kuning yang beberapa saat yang lalu ada di sana bersamanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Sejenak, permata safir seindah laut itupun mulai berlinang.

Isakan. Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis merah mudanya. Isakan yang kemudian disusul dengan lelehan air hangat nan asin yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. Lelehan yang tak ada bedanya dengan titik-titik air yang kini mengguyurnya. Sejenak, ia lalu mengusapnya perlahan dengan punggung tangannya yang sama kebasnya dengan wajahnya. Namun, isakan itu masih terdengar.

"Kenapa ..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal, Hiruma-_kun _...?" gadis itu bertanya yang entah kepada siapa.

"Kalau kau mau membuatku bahagia, kenapa kau malah menghilang? Ini justru membuatku menjadi tidak bahagia, bodoh!" pekik gadis itu kemudian. Tiada jawaban terdengar. Hanya rintik hujan yang menyahut pekikannya.

"Jawab Hiruma-_kun_! Jawab!" pekik gadis itu lagi dengan kepala menengadah. Rambut _auburn_-nya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya kini terurai dari wajah cantiknya. Tiada jawaban terdengar lagi. Jelas—karena orang yang dipanggil dengan 'Hiruma-_kun_' itu—sudah tidak ada di sana.

Dan, hujan pun hanya bisa menjadi saksi berpisahnya dua makhluk berbeda ras itu. Saksi bisu yang hanya mampu melihat mereka dalam diam. Diam tanpa jawaban.

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

"_Tadaima..._."

"_Okae_—Mamo-_neechan_!" Angeli Anezaki terkejut mendapati kakaknya—Mamori Anezaki—pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tangannya yang tadi memegang mangkuk berisi salad yang akan ia hidangkan untuk makan malam segera meraih tubuh sang kakak—meninggalkan mangkuk itu di meja.

"Ma-Mamo-_neechan_! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa basah kuyup begini? _Aneki_ lupa bawa payung, ya? Kenapa nggak berteduh dulu waktu pulang tadi? Aku 'kan bisa menjemput _aneki_," gadis berambut hitam itu mulai membombardir Mamori dengan berbagai pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu. Mirip seperti dirinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Mamori pun menjawab, "Kakak baik-baik saja, kok,". Melepaskan pegangan adiknya, gadis itupun melepaskan sepatunya. "Kakak mau mandi dulu. Kalau makan malamnya sudah siap, panggil kakak ,ya!" seru Mamori sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah—menuju kamar mandi. Sementara di depan pintu, sepasang bola safir hanya mampu memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan miris.

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

"Mamo-_neechan_! Kenapa makannya pelan sekali gitu? Nggak napsu makan, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam—Angeli—yang menghentikan acara makannya sejenak ketika melihat sang kakak—Mamori—yang makan dengan tidak bernapsu.

"..." Hening. Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Mamo-_neechan_!"

"..."

"Mamo-_neechaaan_!"

"..."

"MAMO-_NEECHAN_!"

"Ah—iya! Ada apa?" Mamori tersentak dari lamunannya setelah ia mendengar seseorang—adiknya—memanggil dirinya. Sementara yang memanggil—Angeli—hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kakak perempuannya yang sedari tadi melamun.

"_Aneki_ kenapa? Melamun, ya?" tebak gadis bermata biru itu.

"Ti—Tidak, kok!" dusta Mamori dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya. "Ayo teruskan makannya!" kata gadis berambut _auburn_ itu sambil mengambil sesendok nasi _kare_ dari piringnya.

"Terus kenapa tadi nggak menyahut waktu kupanggil?" gerak tangan gadis yang lebih tua itu terhenti sejenak ketika gadis yang lebih muda bertanya. Sejenak, pandangannya kosong.

"Err ... tadi kakak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi nggak merhatiin ketika kamu panggil," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum tipis penuh kecanggungan dan kepalsuan. Angeli hanya menjawab dengan 'Oh' pelan sambil melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Dan hening pun menyelimuti acara makan tersebut. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan hingga—

"_Tadaima_!"

—dua buah suara terdengar dari pintu masuk depan—kedua orangtua mereka.

"_Okaeri_!" Angeli segera menghentikan acara menyuapnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan, sementara Mamori masih melamun dalam diam di ruang makan. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak begitu memperhatikan kedatangan orangtuanya.

"Kami baru saja makan malam. Bagian _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ juga sudah kusiapkan," kata Angeli dari arah pintu depan.

"Anak baik. Kalau begitu, kami ganti baju dulu ya," ucap Mami Anezaki sambil tersenyum ke arah sang putri bungsu. Sang ibu dan ayah lalu segera berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarga Anezaki pun lengkap sudah berada di ruang makan. Empat piring _kare_ terhidang dengan salah dua piringnya sudah berkurang isinya—milik Angeli dan Mamori. Entah ada hawa apa di sana, Mami dan Tateo terlihat senang.

"Hei, malam ini, _Kaa-san_ punya berita bagus untuk kalian!" kata sang ibu di sela acara makan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berita bagus apa itu, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Angeli sedikit bersemangat. Sementara Mamori—masih saja terdiam sambil sesekali menyendokkan _kare_-nya.

Dengan senyum terulum, Mami melirik ke arah Tateo dan kemudian berkata, "Ayah kalian mendapatkan kembali pekerjaan pilotnya!"

_DEG_!

Sejenak, gerakan tangan Mamori untuk menyendok berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Tubuhnya menegang. Pegangan pada sendoknya menguat dan entah kenapa, matanya panas dan—basah.

"Benarkah itu, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_?" Angeli mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, sayang. Akhirnya, ayah kalian bisa bekerja lagi!" ucap wanita berumur paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum senang. Sementara suaminya, hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar?" tiba-tiba Mamori berdiri dari duduknya. Ketiga anggota keluarga Anezaki yang lain sontak menoleh ke arah putri sulung keluarga tersebut.

"Kenapa makannya sudah selesai, Mamo-_chan_?" tanya Mami bingung. "_Kare_-mu masih tersisa,"

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah dulu, _Kaa-san_. Aku juga sudah kenyang, kok," jawab Mamori dengan senyum terhias di bibirnya. "Maaf ya, An-chan, jadi nyisa begini," katanya lagi sambil menoleh ke sosok adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak, kalau kakak memang sudah kenyang," sahut Angeli kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar dulu!" ujar Mamori lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruang makan—menuju kamarnya. Berjalan cepat, Mamori tidak mendengar ucapan apapun lagi dari arah ruang makan. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

_BRAK_!

_CKLEK_!

Mamori menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Bersandar di daun pintu, tubuh gadis itu bergetar perlahan. Perlahan, tubuh mungilnya itu terseret jatuh ke lantai kamarnya. Tetes-tetes bening mulai meluncur jatuh dari wajah cantiknya. Perlahan, tetes air itu menderas dan mulai membasahi pakaiannya. Segera ia menekuk kakinya dan lengannya serta menangkupkan wajahnya dalam tekukan tangannya. Isak pun mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ucapan dari ibunya tadi, membuatnya mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hiruma—setan yang mencintainya dan yang ia cintai kini. Ayahnya mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali, itulah permintaan terakhirnya yang dikabulkan oleh Hiruma dan yang membuat setan itu gagal dalam misinya.

Sungguh, ia menyesal mengucapkan permintaan itu. Seandainya, ia tidak mengucapkan permintaan itu, pasti ia sudah pergi dari dunia ini dan Hiruma berhasil dalam misinya serta kembali ke dunia setan. Dan—ia pasti takkan merasa sesedih ini di dunia sana. Tiada kesedihan. Semua saling berpisahan tanpa perasaan apapun.

Tapi, kini ia masih di dunia, sedangkan setan itu telah kembali ke dunianya sendiri untuk diubah wujudnya menjadi—malaikat. Dan parahnya, kini ia malah diliputi kesedihan mendalam atas hal itu. Tidak bahagia sesuai ucapan Hiruma waktu itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Mencengkeram erat lengan bajunya, isak tangis Mamori semakin keras. Semakin keras dan terdengar pilu serta menyayat. Hingga ia tidak menyadari, seorang gadis kecil tengah berhenti mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

Berjalan dalam hening, Mamori berangkat ke sekolah. Semenjak masa berlaku permintaannya habis, ia sudah tidak dijemput oleh para 'teman palsu'-nya. Ia sudah tahu itu dan tidak berminat untuk bisa berteman lagi dengan mereka. Sejenak, ketika ia memasuki halaman sekolahnya, semua orang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tahu, semua pandangan itu dikarenakan oleh hal yang sudah tertulis di atas. Dan Mamori tidak peduli akan hal itu semua. Ia masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"MAMORI-_CHAN_!"

Terdengar pekik riang yang disusul dengan rangkulan dari arah belakang Mamori.

"Ako-_chan_! Sara-_chan_!" sahut Mamori ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang memanggil serta merangkulnya. Kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum riang.

"Tumben sendiri?" tanya si gadis berambut panjang—Sara.

"Nggak bareng sama tiga cewek itu?" susul yang berkacamata—Ako.

Mamori hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah bersama mereka lagi," jawab gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu kemudian.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ako, tidak yakin. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Yeeey! Mamori kita sudah balik seperti dulu lagi!" seru Sara senang. Sementara Ako tertawa senang, Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebagian kecil hatinya memang sedang bahagia karena teman-temannya yang dulu sudah kembali. Namun, sebagian besar hatinya—masih dikaluti sebumbung kesedihan.

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

Kelas pun dimulai. Terlihat guru tengah mengabsen setiap murid di kelas 2-1—kelas Mamori. Nama-nama setiap murid di kelas tersebut pun terpanggil satu persatu. Satu persatu, namun nama 'Hiruma Youichi' tidak terdengar dari bibir sang guru. Mamori menghela napas perlahan ketika menyadari hal itu. Keberadaan lelaki setan itu sudah ditiadakan di dunia ini.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Mamori menuju ke ruang klub _American Football_ dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Latihan sore seperti biasa, dan ia, sebagai _Manajer_, harus menyiapkan manisan lemon untuk seluruh anggota klub. Tergesa-gesa, karena ia merasa jika ia terlambat, maka ia akan dimarahi oleh seseorang. Begitu sampai di ruang klub, Mamori segera membuka pintu ruang itu dan ia melihat—

—kekosongan dalam ruang tersebut. Mamori menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia merasa bodoh mengharapkan seseorang sudah berada di ruang tersebut tadi. Seseorang yang biasanya sudah duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di atas meja, mengunyah permen karet _sugarless_ dengan tangan sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di papan _keyboard_. Seseorang yang akan memarahinya jika ia terlambat satu detik saja.

"Mamori bodoh! Dia 'kan sudah nggak ada di dunia ini! Sudah lenyap!" ujar Mamori memarahi diri sendiri. Ia pun berjalan ke dalam ruang klub tersebut. Meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja sambil memandangi kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh orang itu. Ia pun menuju dapur untuk meletakkan manisan lemonnya yang nanti akan ia persiapkan saat istirahat. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan anggota lain, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun kembali ke ruang depan sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Ia pun meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di meja seraya mengucapkan, "Ini Hiru—"

Sejenak, ia pun membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat ia mengucapkan hal tadi. Mamori pun memukul pelan kepalanya. '_Mamori bodoh!_' pikir Mamori kemudian. Sepertinya, menyiapkan kopi untuk Hiruma telah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu hingga ia jadi mengucapkan hal tadi. '_Bodoh! Mamori bodoh! Jadi ingat dia, 'kan?_'rutuk gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itupun memilih duduk di kursi sambil menunggu anggota lain. Kopi yang sudah ia buat tadi pun, hanya ia sesap seteguk dan kemudian ia biarkan mendingin. Menekuk kedua lengannya, gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya dalam lekukan lengan tersebut. Kembali, ingatannya tentang sang kapten setan pun terputar dalam otaknya layaknya film. Film yang harus berakhir tragis.

Sedih kembali menggerayangi, namun isak 'tak kunjung terdengar. Mamori sudah menguatkan hatinya. Mungkin, selaput air matanya telah mengering hingga setetes air mata pun tak kunjung keluar. Ia sudah merelakan lelaki setan itu. Meskipun, jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, masih ada ketidakrelaan yang menawan serta mengganjal dalam pikiran.

"Hiruma-_kun_ ..."

_GREK_!

Sontak, Mamori terbangun dari posisinya. Ia pun menolehkan siapa yang telah menyebabkan suara tergesernya pintu ruang klub tersebut.

"Anezaki-_san_?"

"Take—Ah, Yamato-_san_?" Mamori hampir kelepasan menyebut nama kecil sang _Running Back_ tersebut. Gadis itupun segera berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Gadis itupun menatap lelaki tersebut dengan ekspresi yang—cukup—canggung.

"Kau sudah datang, ya? Cepat juga," ucap lelaki berambut ikal itu. Menatap Mamori tanpa kecanggungan di manik mata oniksnya.

"Yaah, sudah kebiasaan 'kan. Kalau tidak, Hiruma-_kun_ akan—ups!" Mamori segera menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan menyebut nama Hiruma. Yamato memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sambil mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung.

"Siapa itu 'Hiruma-_kun_'? Anggota baru? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya," tanya Yamato yang seakan tidak tahu dan tidak mengenal Hiruma.

"Eh?" safir itu sedikit terbelalak. '_Yamato tidak mengenal Hiruma? Tunggu! Apa ini jangan-jangan ..._'

"Anezaki-_san_, siapa itu Hiruma? Apakah anggota baru?" Yamato bertanya lagi.

Mamori tahu, mengapa Yamato tidak ingat siapa itu Hiruma, dan juga alasan tidak dipanggilnya nama Hiruma Youchi dalam daftar absensi.

Lelaki itu telah melenyapkan keberadaannya di dunia.

"Anezaki-_sa_—"

"Ah, Hiruma-kun itu adalah ... teman lamaku. Ya, teman lamaku. Teman lama sewaktu SD dulu. Sudah kebiasaan. Kalau janjian dengannya, kalau aku telat pasti aku dihukum—sekalipun itu satu detik. Jadi, aku terbiasa datang tepat waktu," potong Mamori **tanpa kebohongan kecil** sekalipun. Sedikit senyum canggung terpasang manis di wajah cantiknya—berusaha meyakinkan lelaki di depannya tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir dia anggota baru," imbuh Yamato kemudian. Sesaat, lelaki itu melangkah menuju ruang loker, namun sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti. "Ah—Anezaki-_san_, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ah—i-iya. Ada apa?" kata Mamori kaget.

"Apakah sebelumnya ... kita ... pacaran?" tanya Yamato dengan nada bingung. Safir biru itu terbelalak sedikit. Peluh keringat menetes di tengkuk gadis itu.

"_A—Ano_ ... itu ... nggak benar," jawab Mamori sedikit ragu. "Kita nggak pacaran. Mungkin aja mereka mengarang hal itu," tambah gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Kali ini, ia benar-benar berbohong akan hal ini.

"Oh, jadi cuma iseng saja. Kupikir beneran. Dasar!" kata Yamato sambil menghela napas lega. "Pantas dia mengatakan hal itu juga,"

"Dia?"

"Dia. Karin Koizumi. Pacarku yang sebenarnya. Kami baru saja jadian kemarin," ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum bangga yang terkembang di bibirnya. "Dia menanyakan hal itu juga, dan jelas saja aku tidak tahu akan hal itu serta membantah berita itu. Untunglah, dia mempercayaiku," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh, selamat ya. Aku juga sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kemarin ya ..." bisik gadis itu kemudian—yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya. Dan bisikan itu, mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Sejenak, bola safir itu sedikit basah.

* * *

—Mamori's Wish © Hikari Kou Minami—

* * *

Hari pun berlalu. Sudah dua bulan semenjak lenyapnya ingatan seluruh siswa Deimon tentang Hiruma. Berita tentang Yamato yang sebelumnya pacaran dengan Mamori pun mulai tak terdengar lagi. Semua sudah tenggelam oleh sang waktu. Semua sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Mamoripun sudah bisa menyesuaikan kesedihan hatinya saat ia harus terpaksa mengingat tentang Hiruma lagi jika ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya ingat. Ia sudah takkan menangis lagi jika ia mengingat nama itu. Semua sudah ia tata. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan lelaki itu bagaimanapun juga caranya. Ia 'tak ingin jatuh dan terperangkap dalam kesedihan yang harus membuatnya larut dalam kegalauan 'tak berujung di dalam hatinya. Tidak. Ia 'tak ingin.

Sebaliknya, ia terus aktif dalam segala aspek hidup dan sekolahnya. Ia mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja baik-baik tanpa aksi nekad nan berani yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Ia mulai berubah.

Kini, ia terduduk sendiri di bangku taman yang biasa ia duduki dulu. Bangku yang menjadi kenangan. Kenangan antara dirinya dan lelaki itu. Kenangan yang begitu berharga. Tersenyum simpul, ia menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari itu sambil melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran. Yep, pohon sakura berdiri tak jauh dari bangku itu. Pohon sakura yang beberapa bulan sebelumnya belum menunjukkan kelopak-kelopaknya yang cantik.

Tangan mungil Mamori pun tak jarang menggapai kelopak-kelopak sakura yang gugur tersebut. Menggapainya dan menerbangkannya kembali dalam hembusan napas keras dari bibirnya. Berulang terus, hingga ia bosan untuk menerbangakan kelopak tersebut.

"Hhhh ..." desis Mamori kemudian. Safir birunya menerawang jauh ke depan. Ke sebuah direksi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Direksi dalam alam pikiran gadis itu sendiri.

"Sudah dua bulan ya," gumam gadis itu kemudian. Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis. Sementara pandangannya melembut.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi kangen padamu, Hiruma-_kun_," gumam gadis itu lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi masam. Sedih kembali menggelayuti hatinya.

"Aku rindu mendengar suaramu ketika memanggilku. Aku rindu mendengar suara tembakanmu. Aku rindu mendengar tawa setanmu—yang sedikit abnormal—itu," ucap gadis itu kemudian. Bening menyelimuti bola safirnya.

"Aku rindu dengan seringaimu yang licik itu. Aku rindu melihat wajahmu lagi, Hiruma-_kun_," titik-titik air mulai meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mencengkeram erat bagian bawah jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan keegoisanku ini," ucap gadis itu lagi dengan linangan air mata yang begitu deras. "Aku tahu, rinduku ini terlalu egois," tambahnya lagi dengan terisak. "Padahal, aku sudah mencoba merelakanmu, tapi tetap saja ..."

"_Ne_, Hiruma-_kun_, apakah ..." Mamori menengadah ke arah langit. "Apakah kau merindukanku di sana?"

_TES_!

Tetes-tetes air bening mulai dijatuhkan oleh langit. Biru safir Mamori terbelalak—terkejut. "Ke—Kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan begini? Di musim semi pula?" tanyanya bingung. Namun, jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut 'tak terdengar. Hujan itupun malah semakin menderas.

"Gawat! Aku harus berteduh!" ucapnya lagi sambil beranjak dari bangku tersebut. Karena jarak rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari bangku tersebut, serta hujan yang semakin menderas, ia pun memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon sakura tersebut.

Derai hujan semakin deras dan seakan tidak mau menghentikan derai airnya. Mamori terjebak dalam lindungan pohon sakura yang kelopaknya mulai basah oleh titik air yang berjatuhan tak henti dari langit. Merasa masih terkena tetesan air, gadis itupun melepas jaketnya dan kemudian memayungkannya pada badannya. Dingin merayap dalam tubuhnya. Menggigil pelan, ia malah teringat kembali dengan Hiruma. Sejenak, safir itu berair dan basah kembali.

"Hujan begini, aku jadi ingat, saat aku memayungi seorang anak laki-laki yang kehujanan," gumam gadis itu, membuka kembali memorinya yang dulu. Dulu saat ia bertemu dengan Hiruma kecil untuk yang pertama kali.

"Anak laki-laki itu kesal karena aku menariknya dan memayunginya. Kemudian, aku memberikan payungku kepada anak laki-laki itu," gadis itu kembali bercerita. Tubuhnya gemetar sejenak.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, giliran aku yang terjebak dalam hujan saat mengantar kepergian sahabatku dulu," bening kembali melapisi bulatan safir milik Mamori.

"Dan ... dan saat itu ... anak laki-laki itu ... memayungiku," ucap Mamori lagi dengan nada serak. "Saat itu ... kau ... memayungiku, Hiruma ... –_kun_ ..." tangis pun pecah. Air bening mulai mengalir dari bola mata gadis itu. Mengalir deras sederas hujan waktu itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hiruma-_kun_! Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" pekik Mamori keras sambil mencengkeram jaketnya yang pegangannya melemah.

"Kenapa kau malah mengorbankan dirimu untukku? Apa kau tahu, aku di sini, tidak bahagia! Tidak bahagia karena kehilanganmu! Apa kau tahu, Hiruma-_kun_?" Mamori semakin meracau. Pekikannya menjadi tak karuan. Tangisnya pun sudah seperti air hujan yang jatuh menimpa wajahnya.

"Bodoh ... HIRUMA BODOH!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Manajer Sialan?"

Dan sejenak, tetes air pun berhenti menghujamnya. Mamori membeku di tempat.

'_Suara itu ... suara itu jangan-jangan ..._'

"Hei, Manajer Sialan! Siapa tadi yang kau sebut dengan 'bodoh', heh?"

Menolehkan kepalanya dengan ragu, Mamori mencoba melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang membuat sekelilingnya menjadi reda tanpa air hujan yang turun. Mata biru safir gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang menyahut racauannya tadi.

Sosok itu. Sosok berambut _spike_ _blonde_ yang sedikit basah karena air hujan, dengan telinga _elf_ di kedua sisi kepalanya. Manik _emerald_ terpasang apik di kedua bola matanya. Wajah datar sosok itu lemparkan pada gadis di depannya.

Sosok itu—Hiruma, dengan payung biru—yang menggantikan senjatanya—yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sosok itu—sosok yang amat ia rindukan.

"Hiruma ... –_kun_ ...?" gumam Mamori pelan. Bening air mulai membasahi matanya lagi.

"Hei, Manajer Sialan! Kau tuli, ya? Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'bodoh' itu, heh?" tanya Hiruma lagi sambil menaikkan nada suaranya. Namun, tak satupun jawaban terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Justru—

_GREB_!

—pelukanlah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pelukan kerinduan dari gadis itu. Pelukan yang penuh dengan—

"Kenapa kau malah nangis, Manajer Sialan?"

—air mata. Oh, Mamori sepertinya menjadi cengeng sore ini. Terlihat, bening air yang mulai jatuh dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Serta isakan tangisnya yang menggema dari bibirnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang kini tengah ia peluk dan memeluknya balik—tangan kiri Hiruma yang kosong tengah merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Sejenak, hanya isak tangis gadis itu dan derai hujan yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelukan itu terurai. Isak sudah tak terdengar dari bibir mungil Mamori. Tangis sudah tak tertetes dari kedua bola safir milik gadis itu. Manik mata itu kini tengah menatap manik mata _emerald_ milik Hiruma. Safir bertumbukan dengan zamrud. Diam masih mengunci mereka. Adu pandanglah yang berbicara.

"Kenapa..." Mamori mulai memecah hening. "Kenapa ... kau bisa kembali ke sini, Hiruma-_kun_?"

Menghela napas sejenak, Hiruma pun menjawab dengan mudahnya, "Kau tadi yang bilang merindukanku, jadi aku kemari,"

"_Mou_! Jangan bercanda! Aku serius!" ucap Mamori kesal.

"Kekekeke, kau mau tahu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memamerkan giginya yang tajamnya naudzubillah. Mamori mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah masih kesal.

"Di Heavenia alias di dunia malaikat sialan itu membosankan. Jadi aku kembali ke Earthia alias dunia manusia sialan ini. Kekekeke!" jawab Hiruma dengan tawa setannya—yang terdengar sedikit abnormal.

"Terus kau sekarang ini ... malaikat, bukan? Kenapa seenaknya ke dunia manusia?" tanya Mamori lagi. Tapi, jawab yang keluar malah—

"K—KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Gue? Malaikat? Nggak sudi! Gue udah berubah jadi manusia sialan sekarang, bukan malaikat sialan lagi! Kekekeke!" jawab Hiruma masih dengan tawa abnormalnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Eeeh? K—Kok bisa?" tanya Mamori tak percaya.

"Mau tahu?" tawar dan tanya mantan (?) setan itu lagi. Mamori mengangguk dengan antusias. Gadis itu masih tak percaya kalau lelaki itu telah berubah jadi manusia.

"Ada aja! Kau nggak boleh tahu," jawab Hiruma kemudian disusul dengan tawa yang kian menjadi dan—tambah abnormal.

"_Mou_! Hiruma-_kun_! Aku 'kan serius!" bentak gadis berambut _auburn_ itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Itu nggak penting. Yang penting, siapa tadi orang yang kau bilang 'bodoh' itu, heh? Dan ... " Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya. " ... siapa tadi yang bilang merindukanku, hmm?" seringai terlukis sempurna di wajah tampannya. Sementara, wajah sang gadis malah memerah tak karuan dengan kontannya.

"Si—Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Mamori mulai mengalihkan wajahnya dan bicara dengan gugup.

"Kau, Manajer Sialan. Siapa lagi?" jawab Hiruma masih dengan cengiran super lebar di wajah setannya. Berniat menggoda, ternyata.

"A ... ah, lupakan itu!" sahut Mamori sambil membuang wajahnya yang merahnya nggak karuan itu. Malu, marah, kesal, bercampur dalam benaknya. Namun, hanya satu perasaan yang mendominasi hatinya. Yaitu, senang.

"Dasar Manajer Sialan nggak mau ngaku!" ejek Hiruma kemudian. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ..." Hiruma memotong perkataannya sebentar. Sejenak, payung biru itu ia turunkan seraya berucap, "hujannya sudah reda,"

Sontak, Mamori menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Tetes-tetes air yang tadi mendera tubuhnya, sudah berhenti. Langit itu kini hanya tertutupi awan kelabu dan—

"Sepertinya, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan cewek sialan itu di bawah pelangi sialan, ya," ucap Hiruma dengan senyum tipis. Mamori yang tadi terpaku pada tujuh lengkungan warna pelangi, kini menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu. Senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu.

"Ya. Kau berhasil bertemu dengan gadis itu, Hiruma-_kun_,"

* * *

—**Fin—**

* * *

Alhamdullillahirobbilalamiin! Akhirya saya bisa nyelesein ini fic! *tebar-tebar konfeti*

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan keras ngilangin sifat males dan fujo saya serta penyakit WB yang melanda saya pasca chapter 11, fic ini berhasil complete juga! Hutang multichap saya habiiiis! \o/

Eiiits, nggak berarti saya sudah lunas hutangnya. Saya masih punya hutang 2 request dan 2 sequel serta fic collab saya juga ;_;

Oh ya, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat yang sudah ngasih saya review dan concrit di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau di chapter ini masih ada kesalahan atau selama ini ficnya gaje banget ceritanya. Hujat saya di kotak review! Oke?

_Arriverdercci_

Hikari Kou Minami

**Mind To Review And Concrit?**

* * *

—**OMAKE—**

* * *

"KENAPA LELAKI SETAN ITU BALIK KE DUNIA MANUSIA LAGI?"

Pekikan nyaring terdengar dari salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Anezaki. Mata biru safir itu membulat tak percaya. Alisnya bertaut, kesal. Sementara, sosok yang tidak kasat mata di sebelah sosok bermata safir itu—namun bisa dilihat oleh sosok bermata safir itu—hanya bisa menutup telinganya ketika mendengar pekikan yang nyaringnya minta ditonfa (?) dan bahkan dapat meng-_caps abuse_-kan _keyboard_ milik sang author.

"Biasa aja kali. Nyantai dikit napa," ucap sosok tak kasat mata itu—Hikari.

"TAPI, BUKANNYA KAU BILANG KALAU LELAKI SETAN ITU SUDAH KEMBALI KE DUNIANYA?" ucap Angeli—sosok bermata safir itu—dengan tidak santainya.

'_Nanyanya nggak usah pakai capslock dong!_' pikir Hikari masih dengan menutup telinga. Setelah sepertinya memperkirakan kalau tidak akan ada lagi pem-budek-kan telinga oleh sang manusia, malaikat kematian ini lalu melepas tangannya dari telinganya.

"Kau mau tahu, kenapa lelaki itu kembali ke duniamu?" tanya Hikari kemudian. Sementara sosok berambut hitam panjang di sebelahnya mengangguk cepat dengan antusias dan tidak santainya.

"Jadi begini ..."

* * *

—**Flasback**—

"YAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

_DOR_! _DOR_! _DOR_! _DOR_!

Teriakan kesetanan beserta suara peluru yang ditembakkan, terdengar bersahut-sahutan (?) dalam dunia yang berwarna putih bersih bak kapas yang belum dipakai untuk membersihkan wajah. Terlihat, sesosok malaikat—atau setan?—tengah menembakkan sebuah _bazooka_ ke atas. Entah atas dasar apa sesosok setan nyasar ke dunia malaikat ini—Heavenia.

"Ka—Kami mohon, jangan tembakkan lagi senjatamu di tempat sesuci Heavenia ini ..." perintah yang lebih seperti permohonan terlontar dari salah satu malaikat di sana. Setan—malaikat—itu—Hiruma hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Keh, memerintahku? Memangnya kau siapa?" ejek Hiruma kemudian. Ia pun berlalu sambil tetap menembakkan _bazooka_-nya. Oh, demi apa setan seperti itu harus berubah menjadi malaikat. Dunia pasti mau kiamat.

.

.

"Oh, Queen of Heaven. Kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menghadapi malaikat peralihan setan itu," ucap salah seorang malaikat yang tengah menghadap pemimpin dari Heavenia—Queen of Heaven.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubicarakan bersama King of Hell dan memutuskannya bersama Sang Agung," ucap sang ratu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sang ratu membicarakan masalah tersebut bersama sang raja neraka. Sang ratu pun memutuskan untuk mengubah Hiruma menjadi seorang manusia karena ulahnya tersebut selain karena mengganggu kedamaian Heavenia—selain juga karena Helliver sudah tak menerima lelaki itu kembali.

Sang Agung pun menyetujui hal itu dan Hiruma pun berubah menjadi manusia seperti saat ini. Dan, sebelum ia terjun ke Earthia, dia sempat diberi sebuah penawaran oleh salah satu malaikat yang mengantarnya ke dunia manusia.

"Jika kau bisa melakukan perbuatan baik sebanyak-banyaknya, kau bisa berubah menjadi malaikat dan kembali ke sini,"

Namun, tawaran itu hanya dibalas dengan cengiran merendahkan lelaki itu. "Keh, sayangnya, aku tidak berminat untuk menjadi malaikat sialan lagi ataupun kembali ke dunia sialan kalian," ucap lelaki itu kemudian.

"Karena di dunia manusia, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari itu semua,"

—**End of Flashback**—

* * *

"Begitulah!" kata Hikari menyudahi ceritanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tak berdosa. Sementara Angeli, hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Ternyata, bagaimanapun juga, pria itu tetaplah setan,"

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
